


人事易分

by TravaRusevina



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 70,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravaRusevina/pseuds/TravaRusevina
Summary: 某位作者的旧文，她坚称自己叫“玛玛哈哈”，所以以后贴她的文都会用这个名字。利物浦中心，架空黑帮背景，（可能）首发于安菲尔德故事，2013年完结。部分BE预警，人物死亡/残疾预警。作者补充：野王请带作者上分。
Relationships: Mikel Arteta/Xabi Alonso, Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres, Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres, Steven Gerrard/Michael Owen, Steven Gerrard/Xabi Alonso
Kudos: 3





	人事易分

**Author's Note:**

> 某位作者的旧文，她坚称自己叫“玛玛哈哈”，所以以后贴她的文都会用这个名字。  
> 利物浦中心，架空黑帮背景，（可能）首发于安菲尔德故事，2013年完结。部分BE预警，人物死亡/残疾预警。  
> 作者补充：野王请带作者上分。

一声枪响。第二声接踵而至。  
小小的杰拉德躲在床底下捂住嘴不敢出声，瑟瑟发抖的身体沁入了地砖的寒冷，变得愈发不受控制。  
可是他不敢做丝毫动作，因为妈妈对他说过，一会儿躲在床底， 无论听到什么声音都不要出声不要出来，直到天黑。  
杰拉德是听话的孩子，何况那时妈妈说的那样认真，说完后嘴角含笑温柔亲吻他的额头，他隐隐看见妈妈的眼中有什么晶莹在闪烁着。  
“妈妈，你哭了……”   
“斯蒂文，你要听话，答应妈妈好不好？”妈妈伸手抚他短短的头发，言语间尽是不舍，只是年幼如杰拉德才会听了个似懂非懂。 “好，我答应妈妈，斯蒂文最乖了。”杰拉德对着妈妈甜甜地笑着，心中的恐惧却如潮水向他涌来。  
“他们快来了，斯蒂文你快躲下去！”这是爸爸的声音，向来沉稳的他第一次如此焦虑，“快！”  
然后杰拉德便被连推带塞地弄到了床底下，床帘被拉下后他的世界一片黑暗，只有下面的那丝缝隙透过些许并不明媚甚至暗含诡异的阳光。

当那道光线完完全全消失时，他才哆嗦着将要麻木的身子从床下爬了出来，而外面的世界，父母的音容笑貌再也不复存在，只有两具冰冷的尸体证明他们曾经在这世上存在过。  
“爸爸！妈妈！”杰拉德无法抑制地扑在父母的尸体上大哭，泪水流到了母亲苍白的脸庞上，就像她也在流泪一样。  
“妈妈，斯蒂文乖，妈妈不哭……”杰拉德用小手抹掉母亲脸上的眼泪，留下未干泪痕。  
“斯蒂文那么听话，妈妈不要不理斯蒂文……”  
“妈妈不爱我了吗，为什么留下我一个人……”  
他哭得声嘶力竭，小小的孩子用尽全力喊叫着妄图叫醒再也不可能醒来的父母，在这漆黑无人的夜里独自渐渐接受这撕心裂肺的现实。  
不知过了多久他终于了解自己的母亲和父亲已经死了，不会再在他身边呵护他、照顾他，也不会再有人那样温柔宠溺地叫着斯蒂文， 我的斯蒂文。  
此刻相伴他的只有冰凉月光。

自从几个月前父母从繁华的市中心搬家到这处乡村之地时，他就害怕独自外出。这地方极其混乱不堪，随处可见地痞流氓，所谓治安形同虚设。漂亮的男孩子和女孩子都不会一个人在路上走，因为一不小心就会被坏人吃得骨头都不剩。  
杰拉德算不上漂亮，自然也就不会被那些流氓们看上，但作为一个孩子他还是害怕，他曾问过父母为什么要突然搬来这种地方，只是父母并未给过他明确的回答。  
现在他隐隐约约明白了，父母是来逃命的，可是最终还是没有逃过那群心狠手辣的人，带着对自己小儿子的牵挂永远离开了人世。  
所以现在杰拉德什么也不怕了，那个曾经让他心惊胆战的“死” 字如今对他只不过意味着和父母在另一个世界的重逢，或者是让他摆脱这无人相伴孤独清冷的世界的方式。  
在外面刚下过雨的泥泞地上走，看自己的脚印深一脚浅一脚陷进泥土里，脑海中空白一片，也无暇顾及路况。  
一辆车就这么驶过了他，把他撞倒在了路边后绝尘而去。

“叔叔，你撞了人。”十多岁的孩子趴在后座看着离自己愈来愈远的受伤小孩，担忧地蹙着眉。  
前面的男子回头看了一眼，轻描淡写道：“你看他还能走，没多大的事。”  
看到杰拉德再一次倒在地上后，孩子忍不住惊呼：“叔叔，停车！他的腿在流血！”  
“不要任性，我们要快点赶回市区。”男人不耐烦地说道。“停车！”  
在男孩执拗的坚持下，驾驶座上的男人终于骂骂咧咧地踩下了刹车，嘴里还在嘟哝着“如果迟到了老大责罚我们看你怎么办”。  
男孩瞪大了眼睛，忿忿道：“如果你刚才不停车，在拉法叔叔面前我一定不会让你好过。”说罢便打开车门跳下了车。

“嗨，你怎么样了？”  
杰拉德回头看见一个暗金色头发比自己小不了多少的男孩子，衣着华丽气质高贵，仿佛与此时一无所有的自己来自不同世界。那双漂亮的大眼睛满是担忧：“你没事吧？”  
“我……”杰拉德迟疑地看着眼前的人，“我脚好像……受伤了。”他以为没有人再会关心自己好与不好，可是现实证明并非如此。  
“你等等！”那孩子飞速跑向那辆跑车，从后备箱里取出医药箱，再次来到杰拉德面前：“你的腿受伤了，需要包扎。”  
杰拉德木讷地看着鲜血潺潺从腿上流出，点了点头。  
“谢谢你。”在那孩子手脚娴熟地为他包扎完伤口之后，杰拉德苍白憔悴的脸上终于露出了笑容。  
“你爸爸妈妈呢？”那孩子一边收拾医药箱一边问道。  
“死了。”杰拉德不欲多言。  
那孩子还想说什么，车上那男人已经不耐烦地按着汽车喇叭，时不时回头催促。  
“他真讨厌。”孩子向杰拉德吐了吐舌头，“我先走啦，后会有期！”  
即使是年少如杰拉德，也知道后会有期只是句客套话，生活在两个世界的孩子如何有再见之日？仅仅的几十分钟相处，竟然也让历经不幸孤身一人的杰拉德心泛不舍，勉强挤出了个笑容：“后会有期。”  
他一直望着那辆车驶出了他的视线，才重新站起身一拐一拐地朝家里走去。  
他这才发现除了外伤的地方自己还有不对劲的。好饿。头好痛。  
杰拉德拖着一条受伤的腿昏昏沉沉地想着，自己也许走不回家了，也许就这样死在路上。  
他不知道是被车撞晕了还是发烧了，头又晕又疼，像是要撕裂一般折磨着他。  
眼前的一切渐渐模糊，他似乎看见父母和他渐行渐远，想伸手去抓，却什么都抓不住……

杰拉德再次睁开眼睛时正躺在一处陌生人家的床上，头还是痛得厉害，但意识却清楚了不少。他努力支起身子想看看这是哪里，却传来一阵声音：“别动，你发烧了，需要休息。”  
顺着声音来源看去，杰拉德见一个比自己稍微大些的男孩子，棕色的头发，淡绿色的眼睛，表情温柔而让人安心。  
可是他的脸却是骇人的恐怖，明明生得一张漂亮清秀的面容，偏偏在右侧脸上有长长一道疤痕，从额头直到嘴唇上部，让杰拉德打了个寒颤。  
“很可怕，是么？”男孩淡淡地说着，听不出任何伤心惋惜的情绪。  
“不……不是……”杰拉德不知该说什么，只是怔怔地望着那道伤疤：“我能问下这道疤……”  
“哦，被人砍的。”男孩语气平静地像是在叙述他人的故事。  
也许是被他这样波澜不惊的语气所震撼，半晌杰拉德才想起接话：“谢谢你。如果不是你我会死的。”  
男孩笑了笑，仿佛是被他这样的道谢弄得不好意思，这样一笑连脸上那道可怕的疤痕也看上去柔和了不少：“不用谢我。对了，你叫什么名字？”  
“斯蒂文·杰拉德。你呢？”   
“叫我迈克尔。迈克尔·欧文。”

“迈克尔……我要喝水……” “好好，你等等，马上就来。” “迈克尔……我饿了……” “我这就去做饭。”  
在欧文的悉心照料下，才过了两三天杰拉德的身体就差不多复原了，烧也完全退去，只是全身还是没什么力气，懒洋洋地躺在床上， 欧文的体贴和无微不至甚至不想让他起床。  
“今天想吃什么？”欧文坐在床边微笑着看着他，淡绿色的眸子里映着阳光的暖意，那道可怕的伤疤由于在对光的一边，看上去也像是消失了一般。  
杰拉德看着他清秀的面容，想了想，开玩笑道：“我想吃北京烤鸭。”  
欧文愣了一下：“北京烤鸭？”  
在这片郊区的确有一家中国餐馆，北京烤鸭是其中的珍馐之一， 只有在这贫瘠的郊区里较为富裕的一些人才吃得起，而他们两个无父无母无依无靠的小破孩子又怎么敢奢望这样的美食呢？  
谁知欧文怔忡片刻后竟然点了点头：“好，没问题。”说罢就一溜烟跑了出去。  
“迈克尔……”杰拉德还来不及开口说自己是开玩笑的，就见那背影消失在了自己的眼前。

这是自杰拉德退烧后第一次下床，他拖着仍旧有些虚弱乏力的身体坐在了门口。他想远远的就可以看见欧文回来的身影，而不是躺在床上等那孩子推门进来。  
清风拂过他的面庞，吹得那木质的老门吱吱呀呀地叫，让他没来由地感到一阵舒服惬意。  
几天前生不如死的感觉此时早已无影无踪，毕竟他是那样年少， 毕竟这世上还有人那样关爱他，毕竟他确认，这世上还是有人会陪伴着他。  
直到天几近黑了，欧文才回来。令杰拉德惊异不已的是，他手上真的有一只又肥又油的烤鸭！  
杰拉德瞪大了眼睛：“这是哪里来的？”  
欧文却文不对题地高兴：“你身体好啦，能下床了！” “是啊。多亏了你，迈克尔……”  
“不说这个，你以后不要把我忘了就好啦。来，吃烤鸭吧。”  
杰拉德匆匆朝外面稍有泥泞的路上瞟了一眼，借着屋内昏暗的灯光，他看见迈克尔的脚印深浅有明显的差别，不禁惊呼道：“迈克尔！你的脚是不是受伤了？”  
“啊？什么？”欧文迷茫地问着，像是没听清楚他的问题。杰拉德不理他，对着那较浅的脚印拉起他左脚的裤管。   
“你干嘛？”欧文惊慌地说道。  
他的小腿肚出有一圈触目惊心的红印子，一些地方还在流血。  
瞬间心被什么紧紧揪住，生疼。“这是什么？”  
“这个……”欧文抿紧了薄唇，说不出话来。  
“这烤鸭……是怎么来的？”  
欧文垂头，轻轻地说道：“是我偷来的……我跑得快，他们看追不上我，就放狗咬我……”  
“什么？！”这话虽然中了杰拉德的猜测，却对预防窒息的感觉毫无帮助。  
“唔，没关系……那畜生只咬了我一口就被我踹一边去了。”   
“你……下次不要再这样好不好。”杰拉德扶住眼前不断说着“没关系”的孩子，又心疼又生气，“不然我再也不会吃你拿来的东西。”   
“好好好，下不为例。来，先吃烤鸭。”还是那样温暖的笑容，让人舒服而安心。

说实话，冷掉的烤鸭并不美味，皮不薄不脆，厚厚的脂肪堆积在一起，再加上欧文由于偷得匆忙，并没有带来甜酱，所以这顿晚餐与北京烤鸭应有的味道相去甚远。杰拉德却吃得漫不经心，他的目光一直有意无意瞟过欧文小腿上那圈红印。  
那样深的印子，一定很疼吧，刚才为你上药时你咬着牙的模样我看得分明，为什么还那么倔强地笑着说没事。到底要对我多好。  
“斯蒂文，你在看什么？”   
“没……没什么。”  
“好吃不？”  
“好，好吃。”

日子过得如行云流水，几年时间不知不觉就从指缝中流走。这样贫穷的日子却也有它的小幸福，不用上学不用伤脑筋，整天吃喝玩乐就好。  
不知为什么，在雨天里欧文总是不肯和杰拉德一起出去玩，甚至连门都不会出一下。  
“你是怎么了？”杰拉德不解。  
“没什么，就是不想出去。”欧文懒洋洋地说道。  
杰拉德毕竟还在爱玩的年纪，见他这样固执地不肯出门也就不再说什么，自己出门和新朋友玩去了。  
玩得时间一长，杰拉德自然也就和那伙人熟络了起来。大多都是比杰拉德年长的，有些孩子甚至比欧文还大，对于社会上的形形色色看得自然比杰拉德多不少。  
一个家伙神秘兮兮地拿着一盒光盘：“看这个，这个很好看的。” “这是什么？”七嘴八舌的好奇声顿起。  
“看了就知道了。”  
乡村酒吧里那台破旧的放映机上出现了两具身体赤裸交缠的镜头，不少孩子都是第一次看见，脸都红了，心跳乱成一片。  
这其中，就包括十五岁的杰拉德。他隐约明白他们在干什么，但还是第一次亲眼见到那些缠绵淋漓的毫无遮掩的场景，还是紧张得要命，同时感到身体下某个部位在蠢蠢欲动。  
内心最深处却也是最原始的冲动被唤起，杰拉德从最初的震惊到全身不由自主燥热，年少的他还无法控制自己的生理反应，既是惶恐又是兴奋地看完了整部所谓的 “好东西”后那些肢体纠缠的画面片段盘踞在他脑中不肯离去，即使他跑了一路回家，身体上焦躁的莫名的热还是没有完全散作虚无，反而让胸口的起伏又加剧了几分。  
“砰”的一声推开门，门里比他大了几岁的男孩却没有感受到他的异常：“回来啦？我做好了晚饭。”欧文轻笑着说道，待他，一如他们相遇时那般好。  
“哦，正好我饿了。”杰拉德低下头不敢看他的眼睛，怕他发现自己的秘密。  
欧文去厨房给他盛饭：“饿了就多吃点。”   
“唔。”含糊不清地回答着话，做贼心虚。

吃完饭后杰拉德依旧尝试着把那些画面从脑海中除去，却无论如何都办不到，索性躺到床上去小憩片刻，心想睡着了大概有帮助，一觉醒来的时候也许什么都记不得了。  
可是他做了一个梦。也许是那张光碟作祟，梦里他的身下有一具有些瘦弱却柔韧性极好的躯体，身下的人辗转着承欢着呻吟着喘息着让杰拉德尽情发泄着自己的欲望。杰拉德吻着他，从细碎的短发到脖颈的肌肤，然后凝视着他的面容......  
身下的人嘴角含笑，竟然长着一张和欧文一样的脸！不同的是男孩的脸上并没有那道可怖的伤疤，面容清秀英俊，是杰拉德今生见过最美的男孩。  
他毫不犹豫地吻了下去......  
好梦惊醒在欧文洗完澡推开浴室门的一瞬间。猝然间的醒来让杰拉德有些不爽，可是入眼的便是欧文裸露着圆润光滑的肩头身披一条浴巾的模样。由于刚洗完澡，他的全身湿湿的，看上去比梦里还诱人几许。脸上那道疤痕在正对着的明黄色灯光笼罩下淡了不少，更重要的是他的表情那样淡然，淡然到杰拉德迫不及待想让那张脸上出现如同梦中的放纵表情。  
感觉到杰拉德一直盯着自己看，欧文也不知他在想什么，说道：“我洗完了，你去洗吧。”  
杰拉德知道自己现在需要一盆冷水从头浇灌而下让自己冷静，可是梦里遗留的感觉让他的身体起了不可控制的反应。他只是窝在床上不说话，但这于事无补。  
欧文见他眼神古怪地盯着自己，脸上又有些红晕，心里奇怪，却没往那方面想，还以为他是发烧了，急急上前抚他的额头：“你病了？”  
这一触碰，更是让杰拉德感觉如同一注电流贯穿全身，燥热更甚， 再也顾不得什么，把欧文按到在了床上。  
欧文脑中轰然作响，天旋地转的感觉向他袭来，等反应过来杰拉德想干什么时浴巾已经完全被杰拉德扯掉，身上那个人虽然比他年少， 力气却比他大了不少，怎么推也推不开。  
“放开我......Steve......你这个混蛋 ”他想用膝盖顶开他紧紧靠着自己下体的勃起，却终究怕伤了他而不忍。  
“Michael，给我......我好难受……”这话语听上去含糊不清，早已被情欲所充斥。  
“小混蛋......我长得那么丑......你会后悔的……”  
“我不后悔，喜欢你，我喜欢你！”  
“......Steve.”欧文一瞬间的恍惚，反抗的力道轻了不少，轻易地就被杰拉德翻过了身体。

那是欧文从出生以来到十六岁最为疼痛的一天，但他也在杰拉德的后背留下血迹斑斑的爪印，因为实在是太疼了呵，只能紧紧地抓住身上人的背脊，然后理所当然地以为，找到了能和自己相伴一生的人。  
杰拉德被吓坏了，从欲望的深渊中挣脱出来时才发现欧文一直在流血。  
“Michael......你，你怎么了 ”他从来没有见过那么多血，也从来没见过这样苍白憔悴的欧文，脑里即刻出现的便是父母胸口血液凝固再也无法对他说话的惨白冰冷。他紧紧地抱着欧文，用尽全身的力气，怕怀里的人突然就消失。  
“小混蛋我没事......还不是你害的 帮我穿好衣服。”欧文看他一个劲地把自己往他胸口靠，这有些滑稽的场景起了些止痛的作用，也就不客气地把眼泪往杰拉德身上擦。  
“Michael......你哭了 ”一会儿胸膛上就湿润了一片，杰拉德却没有放开他。  
“因为真的很疼呀。”  
“对不起，对不起，我再也不会这样做了/”  
这一刻他什么也想不起，只知道他不想见他痛，不想见他流泪，只想看他带着淡然忧郁的眼神，每天对着自己微笑。  
因为那是欧文，自从父母离去后这个世界上唯一对自己好的人， 他不能失去他。

杰拉德有时候真的弄不明白，究竟欧文是天生就对每个人都那么好还是对自己有所不同。无论对自己还是对别的伙伴们都温柔体贴得很，而言语间却总是保持一分距离。他从来不懂他在想什么，也不懂他到底在乎自己多少。  
他们在一起将近十年，而那个人，杰拉德怎么都捉摸不透。  
与此同时，对乡村生活的厌倦在加剧，比自己大一些的孩子们又时不时带来都市生活的信息。杰拉德渐渐觉得自己该离开这个地方。他为自己列出了很多条理由，比如做一个有抱负的人，比如为父母报仇，又比如，恰巧能遇见小时候为自己包扎伤口的那个富家少爷也说不定。  
可是决定是过了很久以后才做出的。因为这些离开的理由都比不上那条让他留下的理由：他无法想象离开迈克尔欧文之后，生活会变得怎样。  
跟欧文说出自己离开这里出去闯荡一番的想法的时候欧文正在打扫乱成一团的客厅。瘦弱的身影因为这句话而有了片刻的怔忡，而后又手脚麻利地把杂物放进储物箱里：“不错啊 出去见一下市面也好。”  
杰拉德一愣：“你不和我一起去？”虽然心里早预感到欧文的回答，杰拉德还是不死心地问了一遍。  
欧文摸了摸脸上的伤疤，轻叹着：“我在这里等你回来。”   
“Michael. ”  
“你什么时候走，我去帮你收拾衣服。”

临行的那天欧文把杰拉德送上了附近的唯一一辆巴士，泪水在杰拉德墨绿色的眸子里打着转，欧文踮起脚尖，捏了捏站在巴士台阶上的杰拉德脸：“一路顺风。”  
“Michael. 你会想我吗？”  
“……会。”  
“那你说你会想我的。”   
“我会想你。”  
杰拉德失望地看着他：“就这么些？”  
欧文看着他，眼神复杂得捉摸不透思绪，似是留恋不舍，又似是决绝。良久重复了一句他前几天说过的话：“我在这里等你回来。”  
“嗯。”  
“你一定要记得。”  
“嗯。”

汽车绝尘而去的那一刻，欧文觉得自己心口上的什么东西被抽走， 忽而全身无力。扬起的风沙让汽车的影都看不清晰，只能在一片不知何时会归于平静地风尘黄土中眼睁睁地目睹巴士越开越远，天大地大似乎都在嘲笑他只能目睹自己最在乎的人离开而无能为力。  
自己这是......哭了么？不，只是……只是沙子迷了眼睛吧。  
后来他怪过自己，既然那么不舍，为什么不求他留下。转念一想，出去闯荡一番才是真正对他有帮助的。  
于是便只能守着曾经和杰拉德一起度过的时光岁月，想他时默念那句话。  
Steve，你一定要回来，我在这里……等你。

陌生的城市，四处林立的现代化建筑，令人呼吸急促的生活节奏，初来乍到的人都会觉得新鲜不已，而日子久了，便会被压迫感和寂寞感逼到墙角，无处可逃。  
在城市的夹缝中生存并不是那么容易，特别是杰拉德这样既没有高学历又没有一技之长的农村男孩只能靠一天十个小时的打工来维系自己的基本生活，就算咖啡店的这份跑腿工作也是他应聘了十几家店铺得来的。  
两点一线的奔波就是他每一日的全部。去咖啡店，换上服务员的衣服端一天盘子，然后回家累得一黏上床就呼呼大睡，无暇顾及其他。  
日复一日。当他有一天站在镜子前领悟自己在蹉跎时光时自己额上的抬头纹又多了一道。  
二十岁了。  
自己已经离家两年，不说历经世事，好歹不再是那个离开了欧文就不能生存的孩子，好歹也从最初的日思夜想到如今那淡淡的笑容和可怕的伤疤偶尔才会浮现在脑海，好歹也习惯了一个人。  
只是欧文的恩情，他还是一直想着报答的，那是他欠他的债，恐怕只有自己出人头地才能还清。  
当然也不仅仅是为了欧文，更多的是为了自己。父母的仇恨从未被遗忘，如今耳濡目染的物质生活也是他所向往，而至于当年那个为自己包扎伤口的孩子是否能再次遇上，只好凭运气。  
这无异于海底捞针，说实话杰拉德没有抱过任何希望，只是把他小心翼翼保留在心底。

生活每日如昨，无聊到连初升朝阳都显得无力苍白。会遇见什么样的人或事，完全没有任何预兆。  
这时候杰拉德已经很会看人脸色行事了。衣着光鲜的并非就是家产万贯，而有些看似浪荡随便的反而是富家人家的少爷，平常人无法区分，杰拉德一眼便知。点同一杯咖啡，对于那些上层人士所用的咖啡豆与中下层社会人士也有所不同，倒不是为了省钱而偷工减料，实在是这家咖啡店根本不需要普通阶层的人来消遣以增加收入，用一杯味道不怎么样的咖啡曲折地把客人赶走也不失为好方法。  
咖啡店看似独立，实际上是当地最大企业 Liverpool 旗下的店，由Liverpool 首席继承人，人称“二王子”的费尔南多托雷斯直接接管。这一点商业圈的名流都彼此心照不宣，理所当然就成为了各只老狐狸们联络交情或是谈生意论买卖的地方，也是 Liverpool 之所以消息灵通居当地之首的原因之一。这样的地方，自然不欢迎无知群众来喝个咖啡调个情什么的。  
杰拉德是这咖啡店里最年轻的服务生，像他这个年纪的男孩一般试用一两个星期就被辞退了，对于这家店的真实情况必然是茫然一无所知。不得不说杰拉德被长期聘用是个奇迹，比他年长的同事总是充满酸意地跟他套近乎：“看你小子也没什么特别聪明的地方嘛，怎么就留下来了呢。”  
杰拉德笑笑，摸摸脑袋：“嘿嘿，运气好。”  
做人不能太锋芒毕露，这是杰拉德早就明白的道理。更何况他也没什么锋芒可露的，一没文凭二没一技之长三没经验，标准的三无产品。  
可是那个男孩推门进店的时候他真的有些犹豫不决。  
男孩很漂亮，大概比杰拉德小上两三岁的样子，一头灿烂的金发和无可挑剔的五官分外引人注目。举手投足间明明都彰显身份的雍容华贵，神情却又带着让人无法理解的孩子气与天真，不得让杰拉德对他的身份重新做猜测。  
如果是名流家的公子，怎么也得带个保镖什么的吧；若是说他是普通人家的孩子，又不像。  
“喂 你盯着我看干嘛？”男孩瞪着杰拉德，企图装出凶巴巴的样子，可这模样看上去却更俏皮可爱了。  
杰拉德不好意思地道歉：“对不起。请问您需要什么？” “一杯卡普基诺。”  
“请稍后。”  
“你在干什么？”  
“用奶泡打图案咯。”香醇的咖啡上，一朵奶白色的浮花隐隐欲现。  
“不要打花。我不喜欢。”  
杰拉德饶有兴趣地抬起头盯着男孩：“那你要打什么？”   
“嗯……”男孩把手肘搁在咖啡吧台上，托着下巴认真思考，“打个爱心吧，会很漂亮的。”  
“……好。”于此同时，对于男孩的身份杰拉德心里也有了大概的猜测。眼前这小子可能就是《罗马假日》里公主的翻版，身在富贵人家偏偏身在福中不知福，自己跑出来追求所谓“自由”。  
“你的爱心咖啡味道不错。”男孩一边品尝咖啡一边赞扬杰拉德的手艺。  
“谢谢夸奖。”杰拉德思忖着该说点什么让这可爱的男孩再也不要来这里还是顺其自然就好。说实话他并不想赶走这样一个惊为天人性格又有趣的男孩，但这地方确实不适合他。  
最终还是从了自己的私心，什么都没有说，看着那男孩一脸阳光灿烂地说着“明天我会再光顾的”，然后莞尔。  
生活已经死气沉沉成这般模样了，就放过自己一次，留下一点能给自己带来趣味或是快乐的东西吧。  
男孩一连来了好几天，虽然天真却完全不傻，有时候聪明得杰拉德甚至怀疑那言语间孩子般的语气是他故意伪装的。他很喜欢听杰拉德将关于乡村里的故事，当然杰拉德也恰到好处地隐去了他和欧文的那次“流血事件”，只简单地说了有个比自己大些的亲人对自己很好，自己要报恩。  
不过说到亲人，杰拉德就想起自己前几日《罗马假日》的推断， 想着这孩子一直离家出走可不是办法，循循善诱：“你也有亲人吧。”  
“算有吧。”  
“你在外面，他们会担心你的。”  
男孩眨了眨眼睛，不解地问道：“外面？”   
“是啊。难道你不是离家出走出来的？”按照常理推断，这言语间就能看出身价不菲的男孩来了那么多次却一次都没有人保护，显然是有问题。特别是在治安很差，又有黑道插手的当地。  
“离家出走？”男孩瞪大了眼睛，几秒后“噗嗤”笑了出来：“原来我在你心里是不良少年啊。”  
“不是，我是关心你。”  
“关心我啊 ”男孩若有所思地盯着他，忽而话题一转，“对了，  
你知道这家咖啡店的主人是谁么？”   
“啊？”杰拉德没想到他转换话题如此之快，一时反应不过来。  
反应过来后也不知是不是该说，毕竟这家咖啡店的内幕只有商业圈里人和工作人员才知道，普通人都会以为这和路边的星巴克别无二致， 只是没有连锁店而已。  
男孩看他为难，眼中更有深意：“你不用说，我来说，是费尔南多·托雷斯对不对？商业巨头 Liverpool 的二公子兼首席继承人。” 没错，可是他是怎么知道的？  
男孩笑眯眯地看着杰拉德绿眸中闪现的疑惑，语气温柔而骄傲： “因为，我就是费尔南多·托雷斯。”  
杰拉德马上想明白了男孩并没有换话题，而是在纠正自己的错误。呵，那么简单的道理怎么会没有想到：在自己的地盘根本是不用保镖的。所以眼前的男孩并不是什么离家出走，而是这咖啡店的主人。咖啡店的主人，也就是高出自己好几级的顶头上司，现在就笑眯眯地在杰拉德面前看着他，神情依然甜美若孩童。  
“托雷斯先生，您好。”虽然得到的真相令人大吃一惊，杰拉德的情绪保持稳定，更没有忘了礼节问题。  
托雷斯皱了皱眉：“我不喜欢你这样。你还是叫我 Nando 好了。还有，爱心咖啡续杯。”  
杰拉德一愣，继而莞尔：“没问题。”  
即使心下紧张，但眼前的托雷斯毕竟还是前几天和自己言谈甚欢的男孩，亲切感也没减少多少。  
“对了，愿不愿意做我的私人咖啡助理？”   
“私人咖啡助理？”  
“就是……以后你煮的咖啡只能让我一个人喝。”  
“这……”  
“薪水翻三番。答不答应？”   
“……傻子才不答应。”

这天到了半夜杰拉德都有一种“天上掉下馅饼”的感觉，自己竟然一天之间就从一个仅能糊口的小服务生上升到超越小康水平的私人助理，简直跟做梦似的。  
第二天他有生以来第一次穿了白衬衫配西裤的工作套装，在镜子面前左照右照感觉还不错，颇有点小人得志的味道。  
其实这工作轻松得很，毕竟托雷斯不是什么咖啡控，基本每天做一杯咖啡，午休闲暇时做个陪聊就是杰拉德一天的工作。清闲之余还能借机了解一下 Liverpool 的具体情况和托雷斯身边形形色色的人， 比如年纪轻轻就有“看盘专家”之称的丹尼尔·阿格，总是不苟言笑一脸冷酷的保安处处长马丁·斯科特尔以及集团地下黑帮组织的首席杀手乔·科尔等。这些性格平常的或是特殊的人都是保证 Liverpool 和当地另一大集团 Everton 抗衡的重要因素，在自己所擅长的领域都是首屈一指的佼佼之才，自然是倍得托雷斯赏识。  
时日一长，杰拉德甚至接触到了生意上的一些东西，也亲眼见证了街坊民间的“二王子”行事是如何雷厉风行咄咄逼人，小小年纪就懂得“对敌人的仁慈就是对自己的残忍”，对于将垮的同行企业不整到支离破碎誓不罢休，和他平时甜美可人的模样截然相反，甚至让人无法将这两者联系起来。  
只要不是在工作时，托雷斯依然是杰拉德在咖啡店偶遇的那个男孩，任性粘人，眼眸清澈笑容纯真，总是乐呵呵地在一旁端详着杰拉德煮咖啡的样子。  
“Stevie……你会不会有时候觉得我很可怕？”有一天托雷斯忽然这样问。  
“嗯？为什么这么问？”  
“因为我在商业上的手段太狠毒……平时又太像个小孩。”很有自知之明的孩子懒洋洋地躺在沙发上总结自己。  
杰拉德微微笑了：“我倒是觉得，你狠则狠，毒和你沾不上边……再说这也是你的家族使命，你是 Liverpool 的首席继承人，自然要逼迫自己保护企业。”  
托雷斯瞪着眼睛：“真的么？你真的是这样想的？没有觉得……我很过分？”  
杰拉德摇了摇头，仍旧笑着：“没有，我反而觉得两种不同的你特别能给人惊喜……你现在好可爱。”  
托雷斯继续瞪他：“可爱是用来形容小孩子和女孩子的，我都不是！”  
“可是你脸红了。”   
“啊？是吗？我怎么没感觉到……大概是空调开得太热了我去调一下温度。”托雷斯支吾着逃离杰拉德的视线，手忙脚乱地寻找空调开关。  
有人敲门。  
托雷斯镇定了一下，清了清嗓子：“进来。”  
一个长发的年轻男子走了进来，模样英俊而性感，看上去像是Liverpool 的人，但在杰拉德到这里来的半年多时间里却从来都没有见过他。  
托雷斯微微有些吃惊：“Sergio？”但瞬间就把惊讶埋藏在了盛气凌人的外表下，“有什么事？”  
男子不紧不慢地答道：“大少爷的航班明天早上十点到。”他说这话时眼睛很安分地看着地上，既没有看托雷斯也没有往杰拉德身上瞟。  
“明天就到？我，我知道了……你回去吧。”如果说刚才托雷斯试图隐藏他见到男子时的惊讶，那现在他有些紧张又有些期待还有些害怕什么的奇异情绪却连藏的心思都没有了。  
杰拉德不禁脑海里百转千回，这所谓的大少爷兼 Liverpool 的第二继承人，究竟是个什么样的人？听说他无心商场痴迷于医术，出国去最好的院校专修医学博士学位，这样的人，应该是毫无威胁的谦谦君子才对……可为什么托雷斯听说自己哥哥要回来的时候会是这样的神情反应？  
还有那个长发男子，离开的时候不知是杰拉德的错觉还是什么， 总觉得有道目光只刺过来。  
“想问什么就问吧。刚才我的态度一定逃不过你的眼睛。”托雷斯苦笑。  
杰拉德略加思索，小心翼翼地问道：“那个 Sergio……” “他是我哥哥手下的首席杀手。”  
“和乔比如何？”  
“拉莫斯更胜一筹。”这个拉莫斯，自然就是长发男子的姓氏了。  
杰拉德不解地看他：“我记得你手下的无论那个位置，包括首席分析师，首席精算师，还有保镖等等，都胜你哥哥一筹。为什么……” “那时我们还小，我已然是锋芒毕露，而他也以为人温和的形象  
深入人心。他十六岁我十五岁那年，父亲命令手下的人可以自由选择跟随我还是跟随他，如果跟随我的某一领域的人过多就可以由我随便挑选，剩下的归他。由于继承人将来是要在商场和黑道上摸爬滚打， 所有人都看出他不适合，几乎人人都选择了跟随我。但惟独这拉莫斯坚定地选择了跟随他。”  
“这又是为什么？”  
苦涩的笑容不曾离开过托雷斯嘴角，让那阳光少年看上去黯淡了几分：“我不知道。”

这话必然有所隐瞒，若真是毫无瓜葛，托雷斯话语中淡淡的甘苦味道又是怎么回事？  
杰拉德看得出来，却不再追根究底。  
有些事是属于一个人的秘密。他就算再喜欢他宠溺他，也无权干涉。  
轻咳了一声缓和了屋内的气氛，杰拉德恰到好处地转移了话题： “说说你哥哥吧。”  
托雷斯咬了咬嘴唇，似乎在思考从何说起。那个人在他记忆里总是温和淡雅地微笑，在这充满肮脏的金钱交易与争权夺势的地方可以算是一个异类。托雷斯第一次见到他的时候，误以为生命中出现了第一抹阳光。  
是的，他对商界毫不感兴趣，只是对医术痴迷，天生有悲天悯人的情怀，看上去性格爱好和 Liverpool 的众人格格不入，却又让每个人都喜欢他亲近他。  
就像每个在阴暗发霉角落里呆多了的人都会渴望阳光与新鲜空气一样，对这样的男子会产生情不自禁地向往。  
可是......可是后来......  
托雷斯终于发现自己的记忆混乱成一片，不知哪里才是开始。漂亮的金发男孩语气变得理性冷感：“他不是我的亲哥哥。我一般喊他xabi。”  
“那他是……？”虽然问话出口，但杰拉德心里已经猜到了几分。  
“他是我父亲最后娶的女人带来的拖油瓶。”  
与杰拉德的猜测完全相符。难怪这堂堂 Liverpool 的大少爷却是第二顺位的继承人，原来天性不爱好经商并非主要原因，根本原因是那人与集团总裁拉法并无任何血缘关系！那么这第二继承人根本就是一个徒有其表的虚名，Liverpool 总有一天会全权落入托雷斯手中。  
“看来你不是很喜欢他。”  
“他……人很好。可是无论对谁，我总觉得他会可以保持一段距离，至于心里在想什么我从来不知道。我就是有点怕他，他其实比他表现出来得聪明得多。”这番话托雷斯一直藏在心里，对谁也没有提起过， 唯独眼前的男人让他觉得很放心很安心，就像握在手里的热咖啡般温暖可信，什么都可以告诉他而无后顾之忧，“他曾经失踪过两年，当我们都以为他已经死了的时候他又忽然出现，身上多了些莫名其妙的伤痕。我们问他，他却说这两年他什么都不记得。”  
“选择性失忆？”这时候的杰拉德已经不是初入城市时的土包子，在咖啡屋工作之时他都会挤点时间出来学习知识什么的，更何况伴在托雷斯身边后日子越发清闲，他也就利用这段时间学了不少东西。  
“症状的确是，但我总觉得……哎，我也说不清，反正这人你提防着点吧。”  
那时候的杰拉德一心想以自己绵薄的力量帮助眼前的男孩，也就从了他的话，对第二天他要去接的那个男人产生了防备之心。  
“很晚了，我该回去了。”杰拉德起身说。  
“等等！”托雷斯忽然也起了身。   
“怎么？”  
“那个……明天你能不能陪我去接xabi？”  
杰拉德看得出来，托雷斯是真的有些害怕。他忽然有些感兴趣， 一个让能够这样厉害的男孩害怕的男孩，究竟是什么样子的，便答应了。事实上做人助理的他也不得不答应，可在别人面前颐指气使的托雷斯在他面前就成了一个善于征求意见的乖小孩，这让杰拉德很是得意。

下了楼才发现外面正在被狂风暴雨袭击。路上的 taxi 无一例外地都没有“空车”的牌子，而托雷斯的车也停在离这里大约步行十分钟的车库里。  
杰拉德叹了口气：“我坐公车回去。”  
“......不如，”托雷斯脸色有些潮红，“你就在这里住一晚上？”  
“这不是办公室么？”  
“有一张充气床，平时我工作到半夜就睡那里……”声音不知为何比平时细微了许多。  
“那也只有这样了。”

一张充气床挤两个男人确实显得有些空间不足，结果便是谁也无法翻身，大家都睡不着。托雷斯索性扯过旁边一条手臂垫在脑袋下， 往里蹭的身体把杰拉德吓了一跳。  
“Nando......你干什么 ”杰拉德突然间不可自抑地想起了多年前的一个夜晚，他和如今身在远方的一个男孩有了身体之间最亲密的接触，这让他心跳有些加速，不得不把胸口挪得离眼前的托雷斯远一些。  
“Stevie，你是不是睡不着？”  
杰拉德苦笑，“是啊。”心里想你这样谁还睡得着。虽然努力克制，但他仍是忍不住把托雷斯和欧文作比较。他比他漂亮多了，身份也如同一个在天一个在地，如果能得到他……想到这里心下有些狂乱。  
“我们聊天吧。”  
这托雷斯无意间说出口的话起到了很好的效果，他并不知道如果不说这话，身边人可能会开始胡思乱想如何吃掉他。

也许正因为黑夜中什么都看不清晰，才能让自己的心分外地对身边的人敞开。看不见倾诉人的神情和反应，才会喋喋不休地说着自己的心事和烦恼。  
杰拉德听着身边的人诉说从小到大的一点一滴，听他说其实他并不愿意生在如此有权有势的世家里，听他说着因为压力太大而心中凄苦，没有被枕得发麻的那只手不自觉抚上了黑暗中的脑袋。  
他能感受到他的担忧他的惊恐他的脆弱，在黑暗中透过尚有少年气息的声音无比真实地震动杰拉德的耳膜，他收紧了些枕着托雷斯脑袋的那条手臂，让他的身体更靠近自己。无关占有无关欲望，杰拉德甚至为刚才自己的想法而羞耻。此时能弥补他的，只有紧紧抱着他， 用体温无声地告诉他自己在他身边，会陪他度过风风雨雨。  
怜惜也是一种爱，亦或是，爱也是一种怜惜，在这个天气暴躁地蹂躏城市的夜晚已然如窗外的狂风骤雨分辨不清。杰拉德羽毛般温柔的吻划过托雷斯的额头，两人在黑暗中分别清楚地听到了自己的怦然心动。  
依赖也是一种爱，亦或是，爱也是一种依赖。

“Stevie，你说说你的……”倦意来袭，这话已经被托雷斯说得含混不清。  
“我的？你在咖啡馆骗我话的时候你不是都听过么。”杰拉德还算比较清醒。  
“我哪有骗你话，是你自己笨！”  
“好好好，是我自己笨。”  
“你在乡村的时候除了那个欧文，还有没有别的让你忘不掉的人？”  
托雷斯说这话的时候觉得自己快睡着了，意识和思考正在离自己远去，只有困意势如破竹地侵占了他的整个脑海。  
可是当他听完杰拉德的话后，整个儿都清醒了，心中庆幸了千遍万遍自己没有睡过去。  
“怎么了？”当杰拉德说完他在乡间被车撞又被一个天使般的孩子救了后发现气氛有些不对劲，原以为会对自己的念念不忘嘲讽一番的枕边人出乎意料地沉默着，像是连空气都静止了。  
半分钟后依然没有任何回答。  
“Nando？你睡着了？”   
“没有。”  
黑暗中的声音异常镇定，睡意早已烟消云散。杰拉德心下有些奇怪，“那……”  
“Stevie，”托雷斯深深吸了一口气后说出了如下的话：“我就是当年救你的那个孩子。”

杰拉德还来不及消化这句话，房门就被“刷”地一下推开了。  
“谁？！”托雷斯随手开了身边的应急灯，同时抽出了枕头下的手枪对准门口。  
“是我。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。”年轻的男性声音在黑夜中比之前又冰冷了不少。  
“有什么事？”大半夜的必然是急事，自己这门不锁也是为了方便手下有紧急情况时进来通报，不过拉莫斯并非自己直接掌管的人， 托雷斯心道半夜来找自己必是与那人有关。  
等拉莫斯摸到电灯开关时，杰拉德已经坐了起来，而托雷斯依旧好整以暇地躺在床上。  
拉莫斯冷冷地看着他，眼神中一瞬间似有什么闪过，而后又变为更残酷的霜雪，声音也更见无情：“大少爷被绑架了，绑匪要 100 万英镑现金。”  
说完后眼睛还是死死地盯住托雷斯，看他反应。托雷斯倒抽一口冷气：“什么时候的事？”   
“就一个小时之前。”  
“他在美国被绑架的？”  
“不，不知为什么他已经提前回到了英国。”拉莫斯的口气很不友好，连杰拉德都听得出来里面包含了一种难以名状的质问。  
托雷斯一下从床上起身，让杰拉德立刻去联系乔·科尔，准备出动 Liverpool 养着的地下黑帮去救人。  
后来回想起来这一夜实在发生了太多事情，但当时又有谁想到， 这仅仅只是一个开始。

房间里只剩下拉莫斯和托雷斯两人，沉默到无言以对。  
半晌拉莫斯幽幽开口道：“据绑匪说，大少爷双目失明，是个瞎子。”   
“什么？！”  
拉莫斯看着他的惊讶的模样，嘴角却挂起标志性的冷笑：“您又何必装出一无所知的样子。”  
“……你以为是我干的？”托雷斯气得几欲颤抖，勉强维持表面上的镇定，“我在你心里就这么不堪？” “最不堪的事您都做过。”   
“那不一样！”  
“就算在大少爷身上花的心思，还少吗？当初是谁逼得他去美国留学的，难道不是您耍的心机？”  
“我是为自己考虑，但也不损害他的利益，算是双赢。”的确当初是托雷斯执意让父亲把那个和自己没有一点血缘关系的哥哥送出去留学，因为托雷斯实在是不放心这样一个人在身边。他敬他，更怕他， 又什么都想与他争夺，这种奇怪的心思连自己都说不清楚。  
“那刚才呢？冒领一段萍水相逢的故事是不是让您很得意？”拉莫斯忽然难受得要命，想起刚才托雷斯说完那句“我就是当年救你的那个孩子”后，惯有的冷静自持都成为了泡影，就这么冒冒失失地推开了门。  
这话起到了很好的效果，托雷斯立刻惨白了脸：“你……你在门口听了多久？出了那么大的事，为……为什么不立刻告诉我？”  
“营救大少爷的事情不劳您费心，我只是来通报一声的，并没有别的企图，也就更谈不上指望您了。”  
“拉、莫、斯！”这话彻底把托雷斯激怒，但拉莫斯却没有要停下的意思：“但愿您有自知之明，不知杰拉德先生若是有一天知道您是骗他的，他会有什么反应。到时候您又该怎么办？像 对我一样对他？找人把他手脚都束缚住，然后强上一天一夜？”  
这话说出口时，凄凉的笑意浮上了拉莫斯的嘴角。  
早已没什么可耻可羞愤的了，那一夜给他留下的只有恨和伤痛。既然眼前这个人这样残暴龌龊的事都对自己做过，自己又何必羞于开口？尊严连同身上的衣服在那天被撕得粉碎，最私密的部位被眼前人任性肆意地进入，反反复复无休无止......  
他清楚地记得那日，在自己以为快撑不下去的时候才感觉到手脚上的禁锢被松开，捡回了一条命。  
这样的记忆，他宁愿永远不要想起，却从未真正忘记。  
然而他浑然不觉自己今晚讲话已经太多太多，尤其是对一个他曾经发过誓能少有交集就尽量少有交集的人。多年以来的恨意和一些道不明的情绪在这一晚的冷嘲热讽中爆发，至于导火索是什么，他自己也不清楚。  
托雷斯的脸色又惨白了几分。不愿回想起那一天的，何止是拉莫斯一人。  
年少轻狂时犯下的错误如今看来是无论如何都弥补不了，只能任由时光去消弭他们之间的点点滴滴，伪造出一个风平浪静的表面，湮没那些从未愈合的伤口。  
放走奄奄一息的拉莫斯的时候，托雷斯终于明白有些东西强取豪夺是无法得到的，也终于醒悟自己永远地失去了他。  
这样的伤害，任凭是谁也不会给他第二次机会。更何况是向来高傲冷酷的 Liverpool 首席杀手。  
良久咬着牙关憋出了一句话：“xabi 被绑架的事情，真的与我无关。我更是对他是不是失明一无所知。”   
“但愿如此。”  
“你还是不相信我？我......已经让乔他们去救他……”  
拉莫斯冷笑：“要他何用！”   
“你……”  
“五百米之外准确击中目标并且不伤害人质，他可以么？在整个Liverpool 恐怕除了我没有第二个人可以做到了。如果您刚才让杰拉德先生去找乔是为了救大少爷，那劳您费心；如果是为了和我叙旧，那恕不奉陪。”  
说完这句话，他转身便出了门，没多看房里的人一眼。

托雷斯知道杰拉德进来的时候自己脸色一定很难看，可是他没想到脸色更难看的是杰拉德。前几分钟还和自己欢声笑语的男子此时脸色煞白，墨绿色的眼睛空洞而无焦距，但瞳孔最深处又像将要燃烧的火焰让人心惊。  
后面跟进来的乔科尔不明所以，常规地向托雷斯询问任务内容， 看起来杰拉德的反常和他毫无关系。  
托雷斯甚至忘记了刚才让自己不愉快的一番对话和自己此时也处于需要人关怀的状态，担忧地拉住杰拉德的手臂：“Stevie，你怎么了？”  
杰拉德反射性地缩回了手，看清是托雷斯后整理了一下自己的情绪：“没什么。”   
“那你的脸色……”  
杰拉德避开托雷斯的目光：“可能是刚才着凉了。”

托雷斯想不到短短的几分钟之内，不过是找了个乔·科尔来，会发生什么惊天动地的大事，便对杰拉德的话不加怀疑，而是柔声道： “着凉了就吃药吧，感冒了可不好。”  
杰拉德宠溺地揉了揉他的脑袋：“小孩子什么时候会关心人了。”   
“我已经不是小孩子了！”  
被晾在一边的乔·科尔很郁闷，一下子紧急把自己找来，又直接把自己无视了，这算什么嘛。于是清了清嗓子：“二少爷，请问 ”  
托雷斯这才想起找乔来所为何事，脑中又立刻浮现拉莫斯的话， 心想不要我帮我就不帮，跩什么跩。因此乔·科尔得到的命令是：继续回去睡觉。  
这下他可更郁闷了，这样下大雨的天自己正在春宵一夜的时候被主人找来，又被遣送回去睡觉，这不是耍人嘛。  
不过唯一值得注意的，大概就是杰拉德了。这个来使唤他的人在看到他的一瞬间眼神立刻变了，唤起了乔作为杀手的敏感，隐隐觉得里面有问题。  
可是，乔又确定自己根本不认识他，甚至连个眼熟都说不上，这会有什么问题，会不会是杰拉德认错人了？  
思来想去，自己还是乖乖回去睡觉的好。

折腾到这会儿大半夜已经过去了。杰拉德什么都没有再说，便自顾自地躺回了那张充气床上。托雷斯正在思考是去躺一会儿还是干脆就处理公事的时候电话铃响得猝不及防，好在窗外的风雨声淹没了些声响，不然杰拉德和托雷斯非得被铃声吓一跳。  
“那么晚了，会是谁……”托雷斯咕哝着，却在来电显示屏幕上看到警卫处三个字。  
托雷斯按下了免提键。  
男声来自于今日楼下警卫处的值班人员：“二少爷，大少爷回来了，就在您的办公楼下。”  
什么？！  
托雷斯吃惊不小，就算拉莫斯再神速，也不可能半个小时前走出的办公室现在已经把人救回来了啊。  
“你确定是大少爷？他……有没有什么残疾之类的？”  
“确定是大少爷，他很好，哪里都很好。”警卫颇有些摸不着头脑。  
“这……我马上下来。”事情越发古怪，到底是怎么回事？托雷斯转身看了一眼已然进入梦乡的杰拉德，随手把身边的毛毯扔在了他身上，而后拿了钥匙独自下楼。

托雷斯一出门，杰拉德就睁开了眼睛。  
刚才……伪装得好累，差点就要在那个孩子面前爆发出自己所有的情绪。杰拉德痛苦地揉着太阳穴，心依旧跳得前所未有的快，内心深处的仇恨在见到乔科尔肩膀上的纹身时瞬间复活。  
如果可以选择，他宁愿今天他没有留下，这样托雷斯不会让他去找乔科尔，他也不会看到那一幕。  
需要更衣的乔脱下睡衣时，杰拉德一眼就瞧见了那个纹身。展翅高飞的鸟的形状。  
他记得很清楚，自己父母身上也有。  
“怎么了？”也许是注意到杰拉德的目光有些古怪，乔科尔穿上衬衫的时候随口问了一句。  
“你肩上的纹身……好漂亮，哪里有纹？”杰拉德并不擅长说谎，可是此时他庆幸自己很顺地说出了这句话。  
乔骄傲地笑了：“这是身为 Liverpool 地下组织的成员才有的纹身，是帮会的标志。”  
Liverpool 摆在众人眼前的是光鲜亮丽的私人企业，资产雄厚的集团公司，但集团内谁都知道这份成功是需要多少地下社会的力量来打拼的。所谓地下力量，就是通常意义上的“黑帮”，通过一系列活动支持着 Liverpool 愈加繁荣昌盛。  
那么，也就是说，杰拉德的父母生前是为 Liverpool 的地下组织效力的。  
杰拉德还记得，父母带着自己远走乡村是因为不想再做非法的事， 而追杀他们的那些人，自然也就是他们曾经效力的对象。  
这样一来，杀害自己父母的岂不就是……！  
杰拉德忽然有种心脏支撑不住马上要爆炸的感觉。一恍惚，几乎晕倒了下去。  
“杰拉德先生？我们快去找大少爷。”乔科尔时机恰当的话将杰拉德拉回了现场。  
“好。”  
短短几十秒，复仇两个字已然在杰拉德心中生了根，然而那是一个长远的计划，自己要对付的敌人也庞大得可怕，眼下只有继续装作认识托雷斯时的那个杰拉德，才能寻找可趁之机，避免以卵击石的可悲。  
其实，他多希望他依旧是托雷斯认识的那个杰拉德，多希望自己没有看到那个纹身或是忘记了自己父母身上的印记或是今夜根本没有留在这里。  
怎么样都好过现在。生不如死。像是有千斤重担都落在了自己身上。

听到推门声的时候杰拉德立刻继续装睡，从脚步声判断进门的不是一个人，而是两个人。  
其中很熟悉的那个无疑是托雷斯，而另外一个，应该就是他那神秘莫测的 xabi 哥哥了。  
陌生的声音在空气中蔓延：“你房间有人？”  
没有丝毫作为少爷的霸道，甚至看见生人也没有不满或者高高在上的感觉，只是彬彬有礼的询问，显示了声音主人的良好教养。  
杰拉德竖起耳朵仔细听。闭上双眼让他的听觉变得异常灵敏，他知道他现在必须对这里的一切微小事物都放个心眼才有可能伺机报仇。  
“这是斯蒂文·杰拉德，我的新助理。”自从托雷斯发现杰拉德还有那么些才干后就不仅仅让他为自己煮咖啡，常常把一些细碎的不重要的却又不得不看的文件交给他批示。  
“噢......这样……”  
看来这对毫无血缘关系的兄弟之间经常相对无言。沉默了半晌之后，托雷斯压低了声音怕吵醒杰拉德：“说说你吧，究竟怎么回事。”  
“你想知道什么？”  
“第一，为什么你会提前回来？”   
“我那里有些事提早做完了，便提前了。”  
“第二，绑架案是怎么回事？”  
“我刚下了飞机准备打车回来就有几个人来者不善劫持我，把我推上了他们的车。”  
“没有人看见？”  
“有，不过他们速度实在太快，机场的警察太无能根本对此措手不及。”  
“第三，为什么绑匪会说你是个瞎子？”  
“绑匪虽然开口要了百万赎金，但是他们是正面劫持的我，我已经看到了他们的长相，所以我推断就算 Liverpool 拿出了赎金他们也会撕票，索性装成什么都看不见。”  
托雷斯冷笑，说不出是赞美还是嘲讽：“反应真快。”   
“谢谢。”  
“第四，你是怎么逃出来的？”  
“他们把我关在一间废弃仓库里，因为以为我看不见就没有绑我手脚，我便用随身还带着的一点麻醉药迷晕了看守我的人。”  
“这样……”托雷斯沉默了半晌，“Sergio 去救你了。”  
“嗯。我逃出来之后马上联系了他。估计他现在直接带人去把那些绑架犯干掉了。”  
“他……对你很好。”  
“......”  
又是沉默。  
还是托雷斯再次挑起了话题：“知道对方是谁不？”  
“应该只是一般的不法之徒，犯罪犯得愚蠢而拙劣，不足为患。” 托雷斯冷哼一声：“凭你 xabi 的智慧，谁都不足为患。怕是我什么时候被你算计了都不知道。”  
这话虽然说得简单，杰拉德却听出了两层意思。一，这 Liverpool 的大少爷绝非坊间相传那样是个书呆子；二，托雷斯虽然防着他的哥哥，但不可否认对他也是有一些感情的，不然不会把自己的担忧说得那么明显，明显到几乎有一种傲娇（= =怎么会用这个词）的味道在话语里面。  
杰拉德也不想装睡下去， 眯起眼睛像是才被吵醒的样子： “Nando......你回来啦？这是……？”  
他终于看清了这位传说中的大少爷，一眼便能分辨出他与这里所有人的不同。长得完全是一副知识分子模样，根本看不出和黑白道上有任何联系。那双琥珀色的眼眸中有未被杀戮与利益熏染的纯净，却又深不可测，让人看不透他的心思。  
这就是托雷斯曾经提醒自己要提防着的人，可是他的眼神与笑容让人提不起一点防备之心。  
托雷斯热情地向杰拉德介绍：“这是我的哥哥，哈维·阿隆索。”杰拉德立即从床上起身，整理了衣服，不好意思地说：“原来是您，  
真是失礼了。”  
而后就是司空见惯的客套话，一番问好握手后，三个人共处一室让气氛有些尴尬。阿隆索很快发现了这一点，适时地说道：“我也算来这里给Nando 报过平安啦，还得去看拉法叔叔呢，先走一步。”  
看得出来托雷斯也乐得他快些走，皮笑肉不笑地送客：“父亲看见你平安回来一定会很高兴的。”

送走了久违的“哥哥”后，托雷斯长长吁了口气，恶狠狠地说： “都那么多年了，他还是称父亲为叔叔，父亲也不怪他，反而宠他得很。他却偏偏不领情。”  
“既然拉法先生对他很好，为什么他又不肯该称呼？看上去不像个不识时务的人啊。”杰拉德佯装不解，实则为了套出更多的家族内关系。  
托雷斯蹙眉伸手撑着额头：“这也是我一直提防他的原因之——他完全有动机对 Liverpool 不利。因为当年父亲娶了他母亲，几乎是从他亲爹手上抢过来的。所以他恨父亲、恨 Liverpool 是很有可能的事。他那个样子，总是把事情藏在心里，谁知到究竟在酝酿什么呢 ”  
原来是这样，杰拉德心下有了几分了然。虽然阿隆索看上去像是个完美青年，但却把自己的智慧隐藏到外人不知的地步，可见心里也许也是有所企图。但是这样的人会图什么呢？权力？利益？杰拉德完全无法把这两个词与方才见过的那个青年联系在一起。  
无论怎样，报仇还是首要目的，在如此接近仇人的权力中心并且取得下一任继承者的依赖和信任的情况下，一人之力颠覆 Liverpool 并非天方夜谭。  
只是 他万万没有想到有一天竟会利用那个在咖啡店遇上的任性可爱的少年，甚至是在知道了少年就是自己年少时的天使之后。这感觉像从平地一下子升到了天堂，还没看清周遭环境后便立刻从天堂掉入了地狱。  
心里暗骂自己卑劣可耻，却也无比明白有些事必须去做。他生涩地对托雷斯开了口：“Nando. 你记不记得拉莫斯闯进来之前你对我说的最后一句话？”  
托雷斯眨了眨眼睛：“记得。”  
“那么多年以来我都想感谢你，上帝终于听到了我的心声。”这话说出的时候已经没有之前杰拉德幻想过无数遍的激情，在他另有所图的心思下徒增讽刺。  
托雷斯“扑哧”笑了：“你想怎么感谢我呢？”   
“你说呢？”  
托雷斯忽然低下头，踌躇着说了一句话：“你，能不能永远在我身边……”说完像个害怕被拒绝的孩子般不敢抬头。  
他知道自己是在祈求一个承诺。从小失去了母亲，父亲虽然健在可对他分外严厉，事事都强求他做到最好，也不允许他和同龄人玩， 并无半分亲情可言；手下人虽多，但个个都工具，他从未与他们真正交流过什么；所谓的“哥哥”被自己又敬又怕地提防着，而曾经让自己怦然心动的人也成为了最恨自己的人。  
只有他，只有那个在咖啡店偶遇的男子真真正正地关怀过自己，像是给自己冰冷的生活注入了一注暖流一般，让自己的生命鲜活缤纷起来，不知不觉间也愈发依赖亲近他。  
所以他要求一个承诺，屏息等待杰拉德的答案。  
杰拉德笑了笑：“尽我所能。”  
托雷斯高兴地抱住他在他脸上大大亲了一口：“我爱你，Stevie！”  
他一定是太高兴了，否则又怎会没有注意到藏在那双绿眸中无法隐匿的苦涩。杰拉德抱着他，心里直恨自己为什么自己再也不能是他心目中的那个 Stevie。

初冬的雨一场一场接踵而至，倾盆瓢泼过后气温便又降低了几摄氏度，托雷斯透过 15 楼明亮的玻璃窗俯视大街上一个个领口高束来去匆忙的行人，心安理得地捧起杰拉德给自己调制的特调拿铁，窝在沙发里看杂志。杰拉德此时则在属于托雷斯的办公桌上忙着整理各大部门送上的季度报表。  
“对xabi 印象怎么样？”抿了一小口咖啡，托雷斯随意问了一句。  
杰拉德笑笑，手上的工作不停歇：“你反射弧可真够长的啊，人家半夜出现，你现在才问我对人家印象怎么样。”   
“我想问的时候便问，不想问的时候就不问。”   
杰拉德露出一副无可奈何的神情：“还不错。”  
托雷斯挑了挑好看的眉毛，略微表示不满：“就这些？他的话……我是说对于绑架案的，你有没有什么想法？”  
杰拉德放下了手中的工作，认真思考了一番后答道：“你说的没错，他很聪明，对于你一连串的逼问反应也很快，但是还是有一个很大的漏洞。”  
“ 噢 ？”   
“既然他已经成功装成瞎子，保证了绑匪不会杀他，只要安安心心地等那个拉莫斯带人去救他就好，何必冒险逃出来？若是被发现， 绑匪定会立刻杀人灭口。”  
托雷斯点了点头：“可是他还是选择了自己逃跑。这说明了什么？”  
杰拉德摇了摇头：“暂时还不知道。”  
“我一会儿去问他。”托雷斯漫不经心地说着，顺手换了本时尚杂志。

阿隆索的诊所就在离豪华高耸的 Liverpool 大楼不远的地方，大概十分钟不到的车程，步行也只需要三十分钟左右。托雷斯趁着午休时间开车去了阿隆索的诊所一趟。说是午休，其实他借着睡眠不好为理由已经休了一个上午，工作上的事自然都是由杰拉德负责。  
他到达阿隆索诊所的时候阿隆索正在给人诊病，隔着诊疗室的玻璃窗可以看见除去正在被诊断的那位，后面还排着一个上了年纪的病号。托雷斯皱了皱眉想直接找他问清楚，被一旁的小护士拦住了：“对不起，阿隆索医生说过他工作时不希望有人打扰。”  
托雷斯抬手看了看手表：“现在都几点了，他中午不休息也不吃午饭？”  
小护士微笑：“他一直坚持诊完上午来的病人再午休。”  
托雷斯意味深长地说道：“真是个好医生啊。”说罢便抓了一个挂号牌，也不理会护士小姐惊愕的眼神，直接闯入了诊疗室。  
“Nando？”阿隆索一抬头就看见气势汹汹闯进来的漂亮孩子，  
琥珀色的眸子里浮现了讶异：“你怎么来了？” “来看病。”  
“什么病？”  
“心病。”  
“……你等等。”阿隆索苦笑着加快开药方的进程，方子上的字龙飞凤舞了起来，但好歹还能辨认清楚。  
等到亲自送走上午的最后一位病人，阿隆索回到了诊疗室：“我们去会客厅谈吧。这里空气不好。”  
托雷斯轻轻哼了一声，表示答应。

“什么？”听了托雷斯的话，阿隆索略微怔了一下。  
托雷斯不耐烦地说道：“没听清楚么？我是问你为什么要冒险自己逃出来。”  
阿隆索沉思了半晌，反问道：“这问题是你自己想问的？”   
“是又如何，不是又如何？现在是我问你问题，不是你问我。”   
托雷斯的话语间，完全是高人一等的压迫感，在他面前常人的骄傲和自尊很有可能被他的气焰啃噬得一点不剩，然而阿隆索语气却未见丝毫变化：“那我回答了你，你也回答我的问题。当时我真的是很害怕，从来没有那么害怕过，第一反应便是离这个鬼地方越远越好，所以说什么都要逃出去，理智完全离自己远去，只有获得自由的信念——也许你终究是无法理解一个被绑架了人的心理。”   
托雷斯疑惑地看着他：“就这么简单？”  
阿隆索点了点头：“我知道你一直不信任我，可是事实就是如此。你该告诉我了，是谁让你想到来问我这个的？”  
托雷斯看着他：“难道你觉得我太笨了不可能想到？”  
阿隆索摇了摇头：“你不是笨，是单纯。Nando 你非常聪明也非常有天赋，可是对于人心的认识却稍有欠缺……你何必不相信亲人而相信一个陌生人？”  
“你我是亲人？亲人……亲人会抢走我喜欢的人……让那人变得比陌生人还陌生……”说到这里托雷斯鼻子一酸，竟是说不下去。  
阿隆索叹口气，语气也冷淡了几分：“我没有想过和你抢什么。如果你说的是 Sergio 的事，恐怕让他选择跟随我的原因，也有你自己所作所为的一份吧！”  
这一句话正戳中了托雷斯最软弱的地方，准确无误。明明室内暖气开得很大，他却还是觉得窗外的冷气沁进来，让他颤抖到不能自已： “你……你……”  
他忽然想到一件事，抱臂冷笑：“你猜得没错，这个问题是 Stevie想到的。”  
阿隆索皱眉：“你的助理杰拉德先生？你帮我转告一声，他多虑了……不，不用转告了，反正也不熟悉。”  
托雷斯笑了，像是诡谲的胜利之花瞬间绽开在他美丽的面庞，四分甜美语调中带六分残忍：“你可知杰拉德是谁？”  
阿隆索没想到他会这么问，顺口接道：“是谁？”  
托雷斯笑意更甚，“你一定记得你小时候在乡间救的那个孩子吧？”  
这话如同惊雷一般击中了阿隆索，饶是他平时能时刻保持冷静， 此时言语中也带了一丝激动：“是他？”  
“是啊，我还记得那天你回来跟我们念叨了好久呢……那时候我们多好啊，都是童言无忌的年代，不像现在。”  
“就算是这样，也许……也许他早就忘记了吧。”这话更像是在对自己说。  
“不，他没忘，他念念不忘的人就是小时候救他的那个孩子，但他现在可认定那孩子是我噢。”  
会客厅里的两个男子陷入了良久的沉默。不同的是一个有掩饰不住的得意洋洋，另一个却是若有所思。  
托雷斯原以为终于能逼出阿隆索少见的暴怒情绪，可眼前比自己年长两岁的男子竟然归于平静：“哦，那很好。祝你们幸福。”  
托雷斯咬牙：“你……一点都不责怪我么？”  
阿隆索微笑：“Nando，你找人盯了我那么久，应该知道我有女朋友了吧。”  
“你……不会去找 Stevie？”  
阿隆索淡淡说道：“不会。别说我没兴趣，就算我想找他说，他现在也是信你不信我。”  
“……你倒有自知之明。”  
“时间不早了，我们下午都得工作。你自己回去还是我送你？” “我开了车来，不用劳烦医生大驾。”

目送那辆价值上百万的跑车绝尘而去，阿隆索竟怔忡了一个中午才缓过神。  
难怪第一眼见到他时便被他那双墨绿色的眸子吸引，觉得似曾相识。  
所有伪装出的淡漠和自尊像是用泡沫建筑起来的虚无的影，在只剩下自己的那一刻轰然倒塌，脆弱和不甘明明白白地出现在阿隆索略带苍白的脸上。  
他忽然想起拉莫斯曾经对他说过的一句话：“感情这种东西，对有些人来说，天生就是奢侈品。”当时他犹对那张英俊脸上满溢的悲伤痛苦似懂非懂，如今侧身对着的镜子照照，脸上的凄然竟是有七八分相像。  
他苦笑，却无能为力。  
若是自己真的仅仅是个无欲无求的年轻医师那该有多好，说什么也要与那家产万贯的美丽少爷争上一争，可是如今等着自己的是龙潭虎穴，肩上的担子又重得不能再重，再加上强敌环饲，处处有人盯着， 稍一不小心就会万劫不复。  
情感，徒增障碍，更何况如今连杰拉德是敌是友都不知晓。

“他怎么说？”刚回到办公室托雷斯就遭遇了杰拉德的发问。“还能怎么说，”托雷斯摊了摊手表示一无所获，“说他当时很害怕，无法正常思考了呗。”   
“你相信？”  
“我不知道。看他的样子不像是在说谎，可我又觉得他不是在说真话。”  
“……会不会是你多心了？” “但愿吧。”  
杰拉德沉默了一会儿，忽而将话锋一转：“Nando，我有一个问题要问你。”  
“嗯？什么问题那么严肃……”  
“在台面上的那些，也就是 Liverpool 集团的合法收入和 Everton 不相上下，走私军火的买卖又做得不如 Everton 大，为什么每年的年总收入我们却比他们多那么多？”  
这问题托雷斯知道杰拉德总有一天会问，却没想到来得那么快。的确账目上的出入过于明显，一切都指向 Liverpool 集团除了走私军火之外还有另外的地下交易大单。  
轻轻叹了口气，托雷斯回答他：“Stevie，你信不信我？”  
“当然。”  
托雷斯再叹气，口气是从未有过的严肃，平时的少年心性荡然无存：“那我告诉你，Liverpool 的确另外有很大的交易，但至于具体是什么，现在还不是告诉你的时候。情况很危险，不止有 Everton 在和我们竞争，就连警方也在暗中调查。我不知道他们是怎么知晓的也无力去知道，可是我必须要保护那个。”  
杰拉德一愣：“不是合法的？”  
托雷斯苦笑：“显然。”  
“……噢……这样。”杰拉德便知趣地不再问下去，埋首桌上成堆的文件中。  
一下午就在充实的忙碌中度过，两人都是工作狂，时针走过了个钝角才发觉原来已经到了晚上。  
因为找阿隆索而没怎么吃午餐的托雷斯询问杰拉德的晚餐意向， 却被杰拉德用食指点了点脑袋：“你忘记啦，今天晚上我要去谈一笔生意。”  
托雷斯这才想起来，而且这谈判是拜自己所赐，完全是自己懒得去才推给杰拉德的，不禁吐了吐舌头：“谢谢你啦。”想起那想用眼睛扒光自己衣服的老色鬼就觉得恶心，这样的谈判托雷斯自然是不愿意亲自去的。

谈判约在了市中心一家地下酒吧里，也是隶属于 Liverpool 集团的营业范围，从晚上六点开到早上六点，设施在当地酒吧算是顶级，就算放到整个英国也是数一数二的。  
踏入酒吧时就有种难以名状的感觉涌进了他的身体，像是自身的磁场被什么影响到一样，又像是预示着有什么事要发生。  
他环顾了一下四周，一切都很正常，酒吧如想象中那样烟雾缭绕喧嚣不已，却又渗满了末日般的寂寥。男人和女人在其中放纵时间和身体，似乎只有这样汹涌不断的空虚才能得到些许的填补安慰，再无他法。各色的透明液体在吧台上、涂满诡异指甲油的手指中晃荡，杯中物是他们用金钱买来的精神慰藉，爱不释手。  
一眼就看到那个和自己谈生意的老色鬼，周围已经环绕着两三个面容姣好身材妖娆的男孩，如同醉入云里雾里。  
一切都很……正常，感觉却……还是不对。  
再次仔细用目光扫视这地方，他终于明白了为什么会有那样奇怪的感觉。  
酒吧的角落里坐着一个男人，昨天半夜和他有一面之缘。  
Xabi·Alonso。  
男人也看到了他，对他举杯。   
杰拉德点了点头，表示打招呼。  
而后就坐在那老色鬼的对面，开始谈买卖。  
余光正好可以撇到角落里那个男子，一杯一杯地买醉，要的都是这酒吧里最好的酒。晦暗暧昧的灯光投在他柔软的茶褐色发丝上，而那略显削瘦的身体则有一半被埋在了灯光无法企及的黑暗里。  
他看上去那么难过，那么……寂寞，却像是在极力掩饰他的心情， 眼神倔强得让素不相识的人都可以心疼。  
在杰拉德谈买卖的时候，他一次都没有回过头来看他，只是自顾自地喝酒。

就算杰拉德分心于旁人，这笔买卖也进行得很顺利，几乎没有人会拒绝和 Liverpool 合作，原因无非有二：一是利润丰厚，二是得罪不起。  
送走那个老色鬼后，杰拉德推开了一直黏在他身上的“特殊服务”人员，看了看时间，也不早了。他本应该走，却莫名停留。  
站着看了角落里的男人一会儿。那男人依旧没有看他，依旧是歇斯底里地灌醉自己。  
有醉鬼从男人身边发着酒疯走过时撞了他一下，单薄的身子因为喝了酒而不稳，晃了几下几乎栽倒。  
“小心！”杰拉德情不自禁地呼喊，声音却未达那么远。  
他不知为何这个时候这个地点会看见阿隆索，却不知为何不想坐视不理。在他的认知里，来酒吧的一共有三种人，第一种是如杰拉德这般谈公事，第二种人则是来猎艳，而第三种，便是失了恋买醉。  
看阿隆索的样子更像是第三种，但杰拉德记得托雷斯在给自己他的资料时曾告诉自己，他有一女友，感情稳定，女友爱他得厉害。  
那便不是失恋…..可喝成这样又是为什么呢？  
脚步像着了魔一样向酒吧一隅而去，穿过人群的繁杂尘嚣，杰拉德走到了阿隆索面前。  
日后想起来，也许是这一晚后来发生的事太过震撼，以至于所有的细节反而不如这一幕记得清晰。这一眼就像是被定格了的画面，永远存在于杰拉德的记忆里，随他度过季节变迁，从不褪色。  
他清楚地记得那男人像只无助的猫咪一样趴在吧台上，漂亮的眼睛还大大地睁着，昨日相见时琥珀色的清澈却被一层淡淡的醉意所覆盖，同时流露出的还有他从未见过的忧伤。相同的情绪虽经过努力克制，却还是明白无误地表现在那张不甚完美却足够好看的脸庞上，美得让人心惊。  
吧台暗黄色的灯光浅浅地笼着他的蜷缩在角落里的身体，像是在保护这酒吧里唯一干净的人。  
修长的手指还在无意识地紧握酒杯，一口一口往嘴里灌。  
“阿隆索先生，您醉了。”杰拉德试探地开口道。  
阿隆索转头看了他一眼，忽然勾起嘴角，声音因为酒精的作用而含混不清：“竟然是你。”他笑得很赏心悦目，可不知为何，杰拉德却从那笑容里读到一丝凄然决绝。  
“您这个样子……不要再喝了。”杰拉德试图夺过阿隆索手中的酒杯，喝醉了的医生却像小孩子一样不肯放手。  
执拗了很久，杰拉德才从阿隆索手中夺过杯子：“我送您回家。您的地址是……？”  
“我不要回家。”  
杰拉德无可奈何地搀扶着阿隆索走出酒吧，寒意扑面而来让他措手不及，但马上身边那个站立不稳的人整个都靠在了他身上，又让他觉得有些抵挡不住的热。  
好不容易叫到了计程车，杰拉德把刚才的话重复了一遍：“你家住哪里？”这次潜意识让他没有用再“您”这个称呼。  
得到的回答和刚才如出一辙：“我不想回家。”   
“那你想去哪里？”  
阿隆索竟然冲他笑了一下，笑容带有显而易见的诱惑意味：“你家，或者酒店。”

后面的事情，杰拉德也不知道为什么会发生，甚至后来他一度怀疑那究竟是真实抑或是自己的梦境。  
他如阿隆索所愿去附近的酒店开了房间，刚推开门那具火热的带着淡淡鸡尾酒香味的身体就贴了上来，阿隆索的手勾住了杰拉德的脖子，用眼神渴求他的吻。  
杰拉德只觉大脑瞬间短路，他来不及也不想思考为何理智沉静的阿隆索医生会这样做，动作完全不受思想支配，全凭借身体本能的感觉，他的舌探入了眼前人的口腔，贪婪地汲取着口腔中尚存的酒精气息。  
这个吻远比最名贵的葡萄酒来得甘美，甚至让杰拉德忘记自己和阿隆索只能算是刚刚相识。手先于大脑进一步动作，将那厚重的羊毛大衣脱下仍在地上，双手探进了阿隆索的里衣。  
那身体已经变得火热，每一次相触杰拉德都能感觉阿隆索身体上所起的反应，不禁叹息这身体太过于敏感，同时自己也受到了越来越大的欲望的折磨。  
整个过程除了呻吟和喘息，他们没有和对方说过一句话，只是单纯地享受着对方的身体给自身所带来的欢愉。本应是两个陌生的人， 通过身体的紧密接触达到了短暂的亲和无间，杰拉德用自己的硕大一次又一次地撞击那具身体的最深处，而那身体被打开到了前所未有的程度，残存的理智都用于惊叹对方身体的潜力。  
终于灭顶的快感淹没了将近虚脱的两人，的液体染在了两人的身体上，分不清彼此。

第二天醒来时杰拉德发现床上只剩下自己一人，手探入棉被的另一边，和无异于室温的温度提醒着他身边的人离去有一段时间了。  
他按了按太阳穴，开始怀疑昨晚的事是否真正发生过，还是仅仅是他臆想。好在很不干净的床单立刻证实了昨晚的事的的确确是真的。  
这便是当时杰拉德所能认知到的全部真相：自己和一个只认识了一天的男人上了床。那个男人还是即将成为自己男朋友的男孩关系不甚亲近的哥哥。

此时此刻，阿隆索正坐在自己黑色的保时捷上，被宿醉以及纵欲之后的头痛充分折磨。坐在驾驶位上的是拉莫斯，由于这大少爷手下人本来就不多，首席杀手便也兼职了司机这样的职务，这听起来有些不可思议，但拉莫斯却乐得去做。用他自己的话来说，为 xabi 做什么都不会皱一下眉头。  
所以在即使阿隆索的电话是在破晓时分打来，拉莫斯也立刻驱赶了残余的睡意，驾车前往阿隆索所在的酒店。  
见到他时他有些错愕。他从没有见过阿隆索像今日这样憔悴，在他眼里，自己跟随的那个人一直是九分优雅从容中自带一分沉静。而眼前的男子虽然经过精心打理，衣着也甚是得体，但眼角眉梢所流露出的疲惫和忧伤还是让拉莫斯轻易洞悉，这不是他熟悉的那个阿隆索。  
“xabi……你这是……”他心疼地唤了他的名。  
阿隆索勉强对他露出笑容，脸色依旧苍白。“我没事。”他淡淡地说道，“开车去诊所。”  
拉莫斯没有违背他的意思，开车时余光所及反光镜中的男人，心中又是一阵担忧。  
终于还是开了口：“你要不要休息一天。”   
“不必。”声音轻柔却利落。  
“你昨晚……”拉莫斯还在思考该不该问出口的时候，后座上的男人幽幽然开口了：“我昨晚了却了一件事。”  
“哦？”  
阿隆索苦笑，又像是在自嘲：“用最为激烈的方式来彻底了断不属于自己的感情，是不是很像失恋的女孩子才会做的事。”  
“xabi……”隐隐猜到是和杰拉德有关，拉莫斯很知趣地没有提那个名字，他想给予阿隆索安慰却又不知用什么方法才合适，只好温柔地唤他，而后了无下文。  
“Sergio，你说的对，感情对于有些人来说，天生就是奢侈。” 拉莫斯果断摇了摇头：“你和我不一样，我是杀手，双手沾满血腥，坏到骨子里。可是你，你是我见过最好的人，你配得上拥有这世界所有美好的东西。”  
这话让阿隆索错愕了片刻，随即嘴角的苦笑变成了冷笑，言语间嘲讽更甚：“最好的人，呵呵……”  
Sergio，如果有一天你知道了我究竟是个什么样的人，你还会觉得我是好人么。  
恐怕会恨死我。  
拉莫斯不知他那越来越浓的自嘲从何而来，继续劝道：“你应该追求属于你自己的幸福。”  
“……知道说我，你自己又为什么不去追求？”   
“xabi，我说过了，我们不一样。杀手是不允许动情的。”   
“可你还是动了。”  
“我没有——”   
“你有。”  
“我现在唯一的任务就是做好一切你让我做的事，若说动情，也是被你的人格魅力所吸引。”  
“若是你换了一个主人，只要对你好的，你依然会为他拼了性命， 并不是只有我才享有这特权。可这事上唯有一人，你会在死的时候想拉着他同归于尽。所以引你动情的人并不是我。”  
“不要再说下去了。Xabi，不要说。”  
阿隆索恢复了些精神，直起身体：“我只想让你认清自己的心。能避免彻底不幸的，这世上少一人便好一分。”  
“认清又如何。Xabi，不如我们协定，我不会再劝你，你也不要和我提起他。只是下一次，不要让自己那么痛苦。”  
阿隆索把尚在疼痛的脑袋枕在座位靠背上，闭起了眼睛：“不会有下次了……既然已经给自己留下了念想，我和他之间，就不会再有后路。”

那几天杰拉德一直在等一个解释，可是随着离那晚越来越远的时间线，他隐隐觉得，那个人不会给自己解释了。  
偶尔碰到他，还是那个优雅潇洒的阿隆索医生，对于他是介于熟人和陌生人之间的问好方式，眼神明亮却不亲切，就像他第一次见到他时一样。  
杰拉德无法明白，为什么在两个人发生过如此亲密的肉体接触后还能像只有几面之缘那样对待对方，亦无法想通那晚究竟是被赋予了怎样的魔力才发生这如今听起来有些荒唐的事。几番想找他去问，最后还是忍住，不是因为开不了口，而是他现在在 Liverpool 所有人眼中已然是下任总裁费尔南多·托雷斯的正牌男友，两人总是出双入对形影不离，在这时候再去招惹未来总裁的哥哥免不了被人蜚短流长，在托雷斯面前自己也过不去。  
但心里的疑惑却从未停止，一如心中对那晚的记忆。那男子就像是各种矛盾的综合体，他的淡泊名利和托雷斯对他另有所图的心悸， 他本身的睿智和坊间不甚相符的传闻，他的知性低调与那放纵的一夜 如同一本读不懂的书，却催使杰拉德一遍又一遍尝试着理解和翻页。  
即便是半年过去，杰拉德依旧在尝试，只是结果不尽如人意。 若说这半年里发生过什么事，大概就是有一次托雷斯带了已经是他男友的杰拉德去拜访拉法。杰拉德怀着满腔激愤的心情去，甚至生怕自己对着这最大的仇人时控制不住自己做出什么冲动的行为，然而真正见到那个已经行动不便的老人时所有的愤怒都化成了悲哀和怜悯。  
一生做过多少错事才能激怒上天至此，让这不过五十多岁的人看上去已有七八十岁的苍老，身患疾病，连生活都不能够自理。  
从托雷斯的口中得知，这男人，也就是他的父亲不过三四个月的寿命了。  
杰拉德叹息，心想这是上天对他最好的报应，也免得脏了自己一双手。  
可是这人毁了自己的童年夺去了自己最爱的双亲，给自己带来的伤害又怎是一条命能抵的？心里也就愈发打定主意要 Liverpool，让这恶人的一生心血统统都流入自己之手。  
握紧身边金发男孩的手，心里却在默念：Nando，对不起。

大约是过了约莫几个星期后，托雷斯忽然神秘兮兮地抽出一张报纸，拍在杰拉德的桌上：“你看！”脸上尽是得意之色。  
“什么？”杰拉德不知这孩子又有了什么主意，一脸茫然地读着报纸上的字：“世界上最好的心理医师之一李珊美先生抵达英国。那有怎么样？你有心理疾病？”  
“你才有病！”托雷斯一把夺过报纸，笑容在脸上分外耀眼：“我已经邀请了他来给某人‘治病’。”  
“某人是谁？”杰拉德还是没有头绪。  
“当然就是我那亲爱的 xabi 哥哥。他不是失去了失踪那两年的记忆么，如果他在说谎那李珊美先生一查便知；如果是真的不记得了， 那李珊美先生也一定有办法让他恢复。”  
杰拉德不禁苦笑：“你又何必针对他。如果他真的是选择性失忆，那么那两年里他一定遭遇过很痛苦的事，所以潜意识里才会将那些忘记。”  
托雷斯不满地扬眉：“你什么时候学会帮他说话了。”  
杰拉德自知失言，低头盯着手上的文件道：“我只是就是论事。”  
好在托雷斯没有注意到什么，仍旧兴高采烈来牵他的手：“好啦，我们现在就走吧。”  
杰拉德惊愕地看着他：“现在？不是工作时间么。”  
“这需要时效性，万一时间一长走漏了风声让 xabi 做好了准备那就功亏一篑了。我们来个出其不意攻其不备，才能得到我们想要的答案。”  
杰拉德随意看了看窗外，果然他才在报纸上见过的那位心理医生已经站在了 Liverpool 大楼的楼下，托雷斯这办事效率也太高了。心里默念着xabi 只是你非亲哥哥又不是你敌人，嘴上什么都没说，便跟着托雷斯出了门。

到达阿隆索诊所时阿隆索照旧在诊病，对病人无不报以和善的微笑并祝他们早日康复。  
眼尖的小护士一眼就看到三个“不速之客”，努力拦了一拦，只是这次没有拦住，只好眼睁睁地看着托雷斯推开自己闯进了阿隆索的诊疗室。  
“Nando？”阿隆索惊讶地站起身，“你怎么来了？”  
当托雷斯说明来意，杰拉德可以通过诊疗室的玻璃窗户看见那张素来从容不迫的脸上闪过瞬间的惊慌，但马上又被一贯的淡然神情掩饰。  
“那么，就请那位心理医生进来吧。”阿隆索努力维持声音的平静， 除了他自己没人知道，冷汗已经从他的手心不断冒出。  
歉然送走了这日诊所所有的病人后，诊疗室里只剩下了阿隆索和李珊美两人，而托雷斯则和杰拉德在外面等。  
杰拉德看见李珊美对阿隆索说了什么，阿隆索温顺地闭上了眼睛。平心而论，他闭着眼睛躺下的样子很美，不同于那日带着欲望与喘息的渴求，仅仅让人感觉几分乖巧与认命的颓然。  
接着李珊美就地取材，把阿隆索诊疗室里测脑电波的某种仪器和阿隆索的身体连接了起来，开始试图和进入他所设下的心理环境的阿隆索沟通。  
整个诊断持续了将近一个小时，李珊美一直在滔滔不绝地说着什么，阿隆索点头或是摇头，偶尔说一两个字。  
最后李珊美像是叹了口气，把仪器从阿隆索头上取下，走出了诊疗室。  
望着托雷斯询问的眼神，李珊美很抱歉地摇了摇头：“对于那两年他的确什么都不记得，我也无法唤醒他的记忆。让您失望了，托雷斯先生。”

相比于托雷斯略显失望的神情，阿隆索却像是经历了一场大劫大难，身体慢慢从墙上滑下，疲惫不堪。  
今天的他太过幸运，总算是逃过此劫。托雷斯只知道李珊美是当世闻名的心理医生，却不知道李珊美曾经是阿隆索在美国留学时的老师。刚才在诊疗室里阿隆索经过李珊美的循循善诱，脑电波明明白白地告诉了李珊美关于他失忆与否答案，他却马上将那机器调到了“无波形”一档。  
也许此刻的心情只能用感激和庆幸来表达，然而阿隆索却无法抑制心底油然而生的悲哀。  
自己会有几次这样的好运呢？如果有一天，好运用完了，那又该怎么办？或者更为现实一些，下次托雷斯换了个心理医生来，自己又该如何应付？  
盯着自己的人实在太多，不止托雷斯一个，还有别的那些，多到让阿隆索不堪重负。  
他忽然又想起半年以前的某一天，那是一个让他刻骨铭心的夜晚的第二日，他拖着疲惫不堪的身体开诊所门时忽然被掩住了嘴用蛮力拖到了一边。他惊怕地以为自己又中了一次头彩，遭遇了有生以来第二次绑架。拉莫斯已经离去好一会儿，而诊所的护士和病人都还没到， 他正在思考自己是不是该主动攻击身后的那人时熟悉的气息伏在了他的耳边：“别怕，是我。”  
这声音，他再也熟悉不过了，米克尔·阿尔特塔，Everton 的年轻总裁，也是自己不为人知的秘密情人。  
阿隆索挣脱了他，语气暴露了身体上的虚弱：“你怎么来了？小心被人看见。”  
阿尔特塔英俊的脸庞上浮现一丝残酷的嘲讽：“你问我？你昨晚做了什么？你和别人上床的时候就不怕被人看见？”  
阿隆索一惊：“你……你派人跟踪我？”  
阿尔特塔冷笑：“是又如何。真是给了我一个大惊喜啊。说吧，你和那个杰拉德怎么回事？别告诉我是喝醉了酒饥不择食，你不是这样的人。”  
阿隆索皱了皱眉，答道：“那个杰拉德，你知不知道他的底细？”   
“找人调查过，没什么特别的。”   
“他有些能力，又帮着托雷斯。我怕他会破坏我们的计划，所以只能用这种方式接近他。”  
阿尔特塔缄默不语，过了一会儿问道：“你真的是为了我？”   
“嗯……”阿隆索低下头。  
眼前的人忽然霸道地捧起了他的脸，炽热的嘴唇贴上了他的，这是蛮横而又无礼的一个掠夺般的吻，像是在向全世界宣告他是属于他阿尔特塔的。  
直到阿隆索几近窒息，阿尔特塔才恶狠狠地放开他，说道：“以后不许再和别人做这种事。昨晚的事，只此一次下不为例！”  
阿隆索当时除了点头答应别无他法，心里却只觉得好累好累。 现在回想起来心头涌上了可悲的情绪：弟弟和情人都找人盯着自己，自己做人还真是失败。  
转念一想，这也是应得，自己本来就是个谁都骗的混蛋。阿隆索勉强靠着墙站起了身，在洗手池边洗了把脸。  
然后他走出了诊疗室。  
他以为过了那么久托雷斯他们都该走了，却没想到杰拉德还站在诊疗室门口。  
最糟糕的是，只有杰拉德还在。

“有事吗？”阿隆索很自然地微笑，礼貌的言语和目光在他和杰拉德之间筑起了一道无形的城墙。  
杰拉德看了他一会儿，眼神越发深沉：“有。”   
“这里是诊所，请问你要看什么病？”   
“心理咨询。”  
阿隆索无奈地摊了摊手：“我在心理学上并没有很深的研习，你刚才为何不直接让李珊美先生为你指点一二。”  
杰拉德墨绿色的眸子盯着眼前的人，像是怕一转移目光他就会消失得无影，一字一句地说：“我的病，只有你能治。”  
其实阿隆索很清楚他想说什么。  
纵使心中不想听杰拉德将要说的话，阿隆索神情和职业：“愿闻其详。”  
他回到了自己的办公桌后，看着站在几米之外的杰拉德，心想这样的距离，应该足够了。  
杰拉德沉默了片刻，开始他的心理咨询，如同真的在叙述一个仅仅和自己有关的故事：“半年前我在一家酒吧里遇到一个男人，他很美，喝得很醉。那天我拥有了他。”  
“酒后乱性是很常见的事，你不用记挂。”阿隆索说道。   
“我也知道我不用记挂，可是我经常会想起那一夜。我再碰见那男人的机会不算少，只是他每次都像什么都没有发生过一样。”杰拉德依旧盯着阿隆索，眸子里染上更深的墨意，让人越发看不清他的情绪。  
“没有感情基础的一夜情，和什么都没有发生毫无区别。”   
“可是他不是随便的人，我只想知道那一夜他究竟是怎么想的。”  
“你又不了解他。他就是个随便的人，说不定情人无数夜夜和别人春宵一度，天天过着放荡的生活……”  
“住口！”杰拉德忽然打断了阿隆索，情绪有些激动地上前：“你不是这样的人！”  
阿隆索闭上了眼睛，摇了摇头，坚持道：“你不够了解他。”  
他试图用冷漠来下逐客令，让眼前的人远离他的生活，因为只有他有摧毁自己所有努力的能力。  
可是杰拉德没有立刻走。他忽然冷笑，俯下身靠近阿隆索：“如果他真的是那样放荡，那可否请他今晚再陪我一夜。”他靠得那样近，温热的气息都喷到了阿隆索脸上，让他费力筑起的那道护墙轰然倒塌， 眼中尽是墨绿色的霸道的温柔。  
而且他身后便是墙壁，再也无处可逃。  
稍稍避开了些，阿隆索正色道：“请你自重。”  
声音的温度仍然处于冰点，他不想给眼前的人和自己一丝一毫的机会。  
“你……”杰拉德咬着牙，终于是对眼前这个冷得像冰块的人毫无办法，悻悻地说道，“那是我自作多情了，再见，大医生！”声音中有凛然可辨的怒气。说罢便头也不回地出了门。  
阿隆索看着他的背影，又是一阵恍惚。

距离利物浦城市几百公里之外的乡村，依旧是不甚繁荣的安宁景象，胸无大志的人安贫乐道于这里的生活，欧文从不否认自己是其中之一。  
心中有个念想，即便是碌碌无为也毫不在意，心里总是自己告诉自己再过不久，自己就会不再孤独，该回来的人终是会回来。  
四年了，那个人已经离开将近四年了。  
四年里欧文总是无法停止想着那人此时此刻正在干什么，过得可好，衣食住行是否样样不缺，亦是在意他会不会像自己想着他那般想着自己。  
会么……应该会的吧。他离开这里的时候是如此眷恋不舍，四年已过欧文依旧把那天他上车时的眼神篆刻在心上，炽热而又悲伤。  
可是，如果他想念自己，为什么那么久了还不回来？  
转念一想，自己便给自己找了个答案：他在外面辛苦挣钱呢，等挣够了能让我们度完余生的钱，他就会回来，然后，再也不离开……   
痴痴地想着，等意识到时间流逝不少自己却还在想这些有的没的时欧文不禁嘲笑自己：一向自认性情淡漠，却为了一个混蛋男人整天胡思乱想，有时深夜甚至无法耐住反复折磨自己的思念，门外稍有动静就会起床去探看，不放过一点他回来的可能。真傻。  
或许，正是因为所有感情都放在了他身上，所以对于别的事情甚至是自己的生活，才会毫不在乎吧。

可是他没想到这样风平浪静的日子也会有变化的一天。先到达的不是那个该归家的人，而是一纸驱逐令。  
“这是什么？”欧文愣愣地看着眼前几个闯进他家的凶恶男人，一份政府签署的文件被拍在了桌上。“你不识字？”  
欧文摇了摇头。  
其实他念过几年书，眼神又不错，纸上的字瞄几眼就看懂了什么意思——自己住的这处地方本来就是属于政府的，现在政府把地皮卖给了别人，自己，恐怕是连住的地方都没有了。  
眼前的男人里为首的那个打量着他，眼神过多得落在了脸上的那条可怖的伤疤上。心中终是有些同情这个一贫如洗容貌尽毁的男人， 放缓和了口气：“你在这里住了多少年？”  
欧文迟疑了一下，答道：“大概十几年了吧。”   
“你知不知道你是没有居住证的？只是政府可怜你才让你暂时居住在这里。这块地还是属于政府的。”男人耐心向他解释道。  
欧文却不想再听下去，挥了挥手，淡淡道：“你不用再说，我都明白了，你们先走吧，我收拾一下明天就离开。”  
男人松了一口气，暗自庆幸没有遇上想象中的“钉子户”，脸色更缓和了些：“那就好。”转头对手下们说道：“收工。”

欧文看着那群人渐行渐远，轻轻叹气。  
这下可好了，连住的地方都没了，该何去何从呢。  
想起自己当年的那一句“在这里等你回来”，却没想到世事多变，最终先践诺的会是自己。  
不如……去城市里找他吧。  
有了这个主意，心中有些兴奋却也有些畏惧，不过眼下这似乎是解决自己生计的唯一办法，毕竟自己没有第二个亲人了。  
嗯，就这样吧。  
心意已决，欧文叫来了搬运工，把自己家中能卖得出去的家具都卖了，凑了些钱，整理了行装，当天晚上就离开了这个陪伴了自己十几年的“家”。  
Steve，愿能快快见到你。

好歹赶上了当天通往城市的最后一班末班车，欧文看着周边熟悉的景物飞速倒退，心中眷恋不多，此时他心中更多的是期待。  
到了城市之后才发现他脑海中所有想象过有关城市的景象都不如他所见的十分之一繁华，高楼林立，人群熙熙攘攘，即使是夜里城市中还是亮如白昼。  
欧文睁大了眼睛看着这从未看过的一切，过了很久才想起自己此行的目的。  
要找到他。可是那么晚了怎么找呢？欧文在城市中心的电视墙上看到了时间，心想这个时间若是还在家中自己早就入睡了。还是先住一宿再说。  
他找了几家旅馆，但都被挂在墙上的价目牌惊得咋舌而退，那些前台小姐看清了他的长相和穿着后态度很恶劣，被廉价粉底铺得苍白的脸上明明确确地写着不欢迎，与旅馆外广告上满脸堆笑的亲和样子截然相反。  
他心情有些低落，难道城市人都那么嫌贫爱富么……他，会不会也变成这样？  
想到这里，心中难过更甚。  
不过他很清楚当下首先要解决的是今晚的住宿问题。好在天还不是太冷，路旁车站上的长椅能容他一夜，而至于来往的高贵的城市人眼中那些鄙夷厌恶的目光只好视而不见。他把身体蜷在很不舒服的长椅上想，明天，明天找到 Steve 就会好的。

天还蒙蒙亮的时候欧文就醒了。他向来习惯早起，再加上这长椅实在是睡的难受。他坐起了身，周围只有晨练的老人和清脆的鸟鸣声。  
他下意识地去拎带来的行李包，手却一空，什么都没有摸到。 他的心凉了半截，立刻四处寻找，可车站周围别说包，连个包的影子都没有（这句写的时候很汗……）。不是吧，自己才进城就遭遇了扒手？  
三番确认了自己的东西确实被人偷走了后，欧文开始担心了。 他揣着怀里仅剩下的十几英镑，买了个三明治匆匆解决了温饱问题，然后开始思考如何找人。现在他不比昨日，手头除了十几英镑什么都没有了，需要快点找到杰拉德才行。  
逡巡的目光落在了路边的报摊上，向来没什么波澜的眸子忽然一亮。  
对啊，可以在报纸上刊登寻人启事！这样可比自己毫无目的地乱找有希望多了。  
等他从报社出来后，身上的英镑数也从两位数变成了一位数。他决定一天只吃两顿，这样还能多拖个几天。  
可是那则寻人启事就像是石沉大海毫无回音。

三天过去了，欧文依旧守在那个车站旁，甚至有些习惯了那条长凳每天晚上都硌着他的背，来来往往的行人中却没有一个是来找他的。最糟糕的是，他已经陷入了身无分文的地步。  
他也有试着去找过短工，但那些以貌取人的老板无不被他脸上那条疤痕给吓退，所以他再怎么不要求薪水也一无所获。  
他抚摸着脸上的斑斑驳驳的疤痕，心中无望地叹气。  
终于还是被饥饿逼得拿了小快餐店的一个面包圈。他跑得飞快， 不一会儿就没了影，只听得快餐店老板在背后的唾骂。  
情非得已。他苦笑。这是他第二次偷东西，可是这一次，他是为了自己。  
又是几天过去。他陆陆续续地偷了不少食物维持生命，渴了就找个被人扔掉的瓶子洗干净接自来水喝。然而，他想等的那个人还是没有任何消息。

这几天对于他而言实在难熬得很，在苦苦等待一个不知是否会出现的人的同时还要疲于维持自己最基本的生存，而周遭那些衣着光鲜人的白眼对于他已经成为了最容易忽略的东西。他知道这样不是办法， 但总是在撑不下去的时候告诉自己：明天，明天他就会出现，然后一切都会好。  
这日晚上他又从一家小店里偷了一个汉堡，心想着晚饭有了着落转身欲走时身后一声冷笑：“你还想往哪里逃？”  
他心中一惊，刚迈开步子转身欲跑时前面有几个高大强壮的男人围了上来，封住了他的去路。  
“就是他？”一个身高魁梧的男人问道。  
店主点了点头，一脸憎恨之色：“这两天我这里总是少东西，这个男人邋里邋遢的就在这一圈游荡，我心里起了怀疑，就留了个心眼。这次被我抓了个正着。”  
男人点了点头：“你放心，一定好好教训他。”说罢像拎小鸡一样拎起欧文的领口。  
“你们放开我！”欧文有些惊慌。  
男人不理他，拎着他的领口直到一个无人的小巷，小巷的尽头被堵死，欧文被扔在了地上，瑟瑟冷风吹进了他的领口。好冷。  
“你个老家伙，要是你年轻点好看点还能让兄弟们拿去玩玩，现在你这副样子，只能受皮肉之苦了。兄弟们，上！不给你点教训下次不长记性！”  
这话让欧文本能地吃惊。自己因为那道疤，被人说丑不是一天两天的事，老又是怎么回事？  
难道......  
他摸了摸自己的脸，恍然大悟后不禁苦笑：自己已经将近十天没有剃胡子洗脸洗澡了，现在的自己一定又黑又脏，也难为了这些人来对自己动手。  
他没来得及接着想，拳头就往他的脸上，身上招呼了去，尤其是小腹和背部，那些人不放过他任何一个柔软的部位，全身上下都被疼痛席卷。  
真的好痛......  
可是他没有办法哀求那些人停手。他不懂的哀求，况且偷窃本来就是自己的错。  
就让自己这样结束吧。他有些恍惚地想，若是明天他看见自己的尸体横陈在街头，会不会心痛？  
但是自己现在看上去那么老呵，可能他都无法认出自己了......  
意识被疼痛折磨得渐渐消散，他已经支持不住。就这样么？就这样吧......  
他绝望地闭上了眼，放任自己的求生欲望消失在城市喧闹的黑夜， 反正，也没有人会知道，没有人会在意......

就在失去思考能力的前一秒，身上的疼痛骤然间消失。欧文勉强睁开眼睛，惊异地发现刚才殴打自己的那群男人全数倒在了地上，眼前站着一位模样英俊衣着高贵的金发少年。  
金发少年的眼神打量着欧文，眼中是明显的高人一等的骄傲，像是在掂量着一件商品究竟是好货还是次等货。即使感激这少年刚才救了自己，欧文还是被这样的眼神刺得很不舒服。他刚想说些什么，少年先开口了：  
“你就是迈克尔·欧文？”  
欧文不知他怎么会知道自己的名字，茫然点了点头。  
少年居高临下地看着他，眼中尽是完胜的笑意：“你好，我叫费尔南多·托雷斯，是 Stevie 的现任男友。”  
他忽然感到眼前一晕，一片漆黑。痛楚瞬间再次弥漫了全身，比刚才更甚。  
强撑着说道：“你能带我去见他吗？”那是他的 Steve 啊，曾经用尽整个青春去照顾的人，他坚信那人只要见了自己，一定不会对自己撒手不管的。  
托雷斯摇了摇头：“可惜，不能。”  
说完后看着欧文不知所措的表情，托雷斯从衣服里掏出一包东西： “这是一万英镑，离开这里。”  
欧文冷眼看着厚厚的一叠，坚定地摇了摇头，用微弱地语气拒绝： “我不会离开，我要见他！”  
托雷斯惋惜地摇了摇头，看他的眼神像是在可怜一只垂死挣扎的动物：“可惜，这一万英镑是他的意思。让你走也是他的意思。”  
足足过了半分钟，欧文才理解这句话的含义。  
“我不相信！”像是竭尽全力的嘶吼，又像是哀鸣。他终有一天对自己的情绪失去了控制。  
他不相信，不相信那个人那么冷血无情，他凭什么相信眼前这个来历不明的少年说的话？  
托雷斯不欲和眼前这个在他看来落魄无比的人做口舌之争，扔下一万英镑就转身离去，再不回头看欧文一眼。

“你……见到他了？”  
托雷斯点点头：“他现在完全和一个街头流浪汉一样狼狈落魄。你给他的那一万英镑够他锦衣玉食几个月了，做些小生意也未尝不可， 你也算是报答了他的恩情。只怕他以为是我为了你自作主张把他赶走的，却没想到是你的主意。”  
杰拉德没有继续接他的话，埋首于工作里。  
托雷斯见他默默无言，也猜不透他在想什么，转了个话题道：“今天晚上继续去练枪法？”  
“好啊。”依旧是没什么情绪的回答。  
就在前几日，托雷斯拉了杰拉德去参观自己的武器收藏室，各种名贵收列其中，让人眼花缭乱之余胆战心惊。这武器杰拉德只在电视中见过，就算是和乔科尔、拉莫斯这样的顶级杀手打过几次交道，也没亲眼见识到这杀伤力最强的玩意儿。  
“怎么样？”托雷斯得意地说，“从没见过吧？” 杰拉德睁大眼睛审视着四周的一切，茫然点了点头。托雷斯拿起最普通的一把小型，放在了杰拉德手上。  
杰拉德控制住颤抖，紧紧握住了那看上去不大却是沉甸甸的东西。托雷斯拿起另一把，瞄准远处墙上的靶子。  
“砰”的一声，正中准心。  
托雷斯收起了手中的武器，转身对杰拉德莞尔一笑：“你试试。”就这样过了几日，杰拉德渐渐熟悉了手中的杀人利器，对于那一开始完全碰不着边的靶子，如今十枪也能中个八九枪了。托雷斯跟他解释，让他学枪虽然不是为了杀人，然而在别人要杀他时还是要心狠手辣些。  
杰拉德默然点了点头，心中却思绪万千，不知何时他的枪下将会有第一个冤魂。

没想到没过多久，托雷斯就把杰拉德带到了一个黑暗的地下室， 路蜿蜒曲折扑朔迷离，像是地下迷宫。迷宫的尽头，一个全身都是血的男人跪在地上，被血染红的头发盖住了他的面庞，全身的衣服没有一处是完好的。显然他已经遭受了很久的折磨。  
托雷斯的声音在地下室中冰冷回荡，不带有丝毫温度：“这个人前几天试图杀我，不过没成功。他已经招供了是谁派他来的，没有利用价值。Stevie，你帮我把他解决了吧。”说罢把手中的枪递给了杰拉德。  
他以为杰拉德会迟疑很久。他虽然年轻，可是从小身经百战，见过太多的人第一次杀人时的犹豫不决和惊恐颤抖。他没想到的是，杰拉德径直走上前，枪口对准那人的心脏。  
一秒钟后，那人倒在了地上。  
杰拉德把枪还给了托雷斯：“我们走吧。这里好不舒服。”  
托雷斯有些诧异于他的冷酷，但也没说什么，心想这样反倒是好事。  
只有杰拉德知道，有些东西已经变了。在子弹贯穿那男人胸膛的同时，他听到自己以前的世界支离破碎的声音。  
单纯，美好，善良……所有的这些名词都离他远去，不再复返。瞬间明白，自己是再也回不到过去那个杰拉德了。但是为了复仇，  
这又算得上什么？  
然而讽刺的是，当天晚上他就在报纸上看见了找自己的寻人启事。

“Stevie？你在想什么？”见杰拉德一脸凝重，又不似在思考工作上的问题，托雷斯有些不高兴，“在想欧文？”  
“没有……”杰拉德立刻否认，“有什么事？”   
“是这样，我明天要出发到中东去一次，谈一些军火交易，大概一个月后回来。我不在的期间，所有事务就由你全权代理了。”  
“我……行吗？”  
托雷斯笑了：“行不行你自己最清楚。”   
“那你自己小心。”  
“嗯，”托雷斯点了点头，“这次出行的计划严格保密，应该不会遇到什么问题。”

第二天托雷斯如期坐上了去中东的飞机，而杰拉德也接手了所有事务。对于 Liverpool 集团光明正大的交易杰拉德都已经很娴熟，而地下的那部分也在慢慢涉及，可以说一切都在他的控制之内。  
除了那个人，杰拉德还是不懂。  
每天下班杰拉德都要开车经过一条路，转进去，就是阿隆索的诊所。  
他克制住自己掉转方向盘的欲望三天。  
第四天杰拉德还是咬了咬牙，左转进了那条路。  
一进诊所就远远地看见那个人低着头在写诊单，表情专注而认真， 都没有察觉到自己一撮茶褐色的发丝垂下来遮住了眼睛。  
杰拉德不知不觉微笑，竟然想有帮他撩开那丝头发的冲动。护士小姐适时走了上来：“先生，请问您是看什么？”   
“哦……”杰拉德如梦初醒，摇摇头：“我不看病。”   
“那您……”护士小姐有些疑惑。  
杰拉德推开她，径直走进了阿隆索的诊疗室，“我是来找阿隆索医生的。”  
“可是…..并没有预约啊……”烦人的护士还在身后喋喋不休。

阿隆索看见杰拉德进来时有一丝惊诧，不过见他什么都没说，自己也不欲搭理，索性继续低下头开诊单。  
没想到那家伙就坐在那里不走了，还用手支着头，一副要坐很久的样子。阿隆索有些气恼地想自己是不是该在诊所的规范条例上加一句“不准围观医生”之类的。  
在一双绿眸子的注视中如坐针毡地熬到了下班时刻，阿隆索心里已经准备好一系列拒绝的话，想着那人要是再来纠缠就把这些话全送出去，没想到杰拉德什么都没说，只是默默地跟着他出了诊所，然后自己开车回家了。  
阿隆索怔怔地看着那辆远去的黑色跑车，不禁苦笑：自己一定是上辈子欠了这家伙的。  
之后的几天，杰拉德每天都来，依旧是如此什么都不说地坐上一两个小时，然后开车回家或是回办公室加班。偶尔帮着阿隆索搀扶几个上了年纪的病人，却换不来美人医生感激的笑容，只换来有些羞恼的一瞪。要不是诊所那么多人，杰拉德几乎要笑出声来。  
有一次杰拉德真的笑出声来了。一个大概四五十岁的大妈在看完病悄悄凑在阿隆索耳边看着杰拉德说：“哎你男朋友人真好，每天都来等你下班。”虽然是悄悄话，但这大妈嗓门真够大的，诊所里每个人都听得见，无不露出善意的微笑。  
当然，其中除了杰拉德和阿隆索。他俩一个是笑得喘不过气，另一个脸红得像是煮熟的大虾，连连解释道：“不是，您搞错了，他不是我男朋友……”  
当然没什么人相信他。

这天下班后，阿隆索终于忍不住了：“杰拉德先生，您以后能不能别来了！”还想说“你再来我的清誉就都被你毁了”，但终究是没说出口。  
杰拉德似笑非笑地看着他：“如果我说不能呢？”  
“你……”阿隆索被他的无赖气得说不出话来，刚想反驳，却看见诊所进来一个陌生男人，“先生您有事吗？我已经下班了。”  
陌生男人一语不发，只是看着杰拉德。他面容清秀，却被一道可怕的伤疤所毁。  
杰拉德看见他，脸色瞬间变了，连说话都有些颤抖：“Mi……  
Michael？”  
欧文叹了口气：“Steve，终于见到了你。” “你……好吗？”  
欧文摇了摇头：“Steve，告诉我，那一万英镑真的是你给我的？”  
杰拉德迟疑了许久，答道：“是我。”  
他低下头，甚至不敢看欧文的眼睛，那双曾经给过自己无穷温暖的眼睛，如今自己却要给它们带来伤悲。  
欧文痛苦地闭上了眼睛，两行泪水流了下来：“为什么？Steve，你不要留在这里了，跟我回去好不好？”  
这次杰拉德没有犹豫，回答干净利落：“不行。”   
“为什么？”欧文的嗓音忽然高亢了一些，几乎是歇斯底里地拉住了杰拉德衣领，眼神中满是悲哀和质问：“难道就是为了那个费尔南多·托雷斯？”  
“是，也不全是。你想想我们在乡村的生活，再看看这里的生活， 无论是衣食住行哪个不比原来好上百倍？再说你吧，你见过 Nando 了吧？你看看你自己，再想想他，简直是天壤之别。我凭什么要离开他跟你走？我没痴也没傻。”  
字字如针，刺进了欧文的心里。疼痛铺天盖地地袭来，几乎让他站不住脚。  
眼前这个人，熟悉的眼睛熟悉的鼻子熟悉的嘴，眼神却是陌生得可怕，像是一头吞噬人的狼。这就是自己耗费整个青春悉心照顾的人，这就是，自己曾经以为可以终身相伴的人……七八年的不离不弃，把身体和心都给了他，到头来却是笑话一场，自己只是个可笑的不自量力自作多情的小丑呵。  
可是小丑也有坚持的权利。终是费尽力气问出了最后一句： “Steve……你，真的不是和我在说笑？”  
杰拉德把欧文抓住自己领口的手掰开，摇了摇头：“我没有说笑。你走吧，我不想再见到你。”  
欧文没有听错，他对他说，你走吧我不想再见到你。  
这句话把欧文最后一点希望啃噬得一干二净，他再也无法在这地方待下去，转身就逃。  
逃走吧，逃开身后那个恶魔，那不是 Steve，不是你的 Steve。可是心里又有一个声音明明白白地告诉他：那就是 Steve。只是他变了，他爱上了别人。

跑回了自己的旅馆，一阵天旋地转。欧文躺在床上，想着自己刚才为什么不干脆被车撞死。  
不，为什么要寻死？是他对不起自己啊，是那个负心的男人和他那盛气凌人的男朋友把自己逼到了这种田地，都是他们的错！自己为什么要让他们如意？  
他起身跌跌撞撞地走到洗手间，对着镜子审视自己。  
镜子中的男人形容憔悴，两眼布满仇恨的红丝，丑陋的伤疤让那张脸更为狰狞。  
伤疤，伤疤。欧文忽然想笑。就是这道伤疤，让自己变得奇丑无比，也是杰拉德不愿和自己在一起的原因之一吧。  
他想起了自己的母亲，他所见过的最美丽的女人，在自己小时候总是抱着自己：“Michael 是世界上最可爱的男孩。”  
那时候的自己面容干净，脸上还没有那道疤痕。  
可是后来治安越发混乱，漂亮的小男孩小女孩经常会失踪，不是再也找不到了就是被发现全身赤裸地死在路边。  
母亲是个聪明的女人，小心翼翼地拿出了一条东西贴在了欧文的脸上：“Michael 乖，有了它就再也不怕坏人。”  
就这样，这道疤痕保护了他十几年，让他平安长成了二十几岁的年轻男子。所以他才会分外害怕在雨天外出，怕那雨水打下他脸上的疤痕，让人见到了他的真面目。  
可是他现在不需要了。  
冷笑着对着镜子私下那道难看丑陋的东西，有些疼痛，却有变态的痛快感从心底而生。  
脸上原来伤疤的部位有些红肿，欧文用冰冷的水洗了把脸，红肿便立刻褪去了。  
他再度审视镜子。  
镜中的那张脸是多么完美，继承了母亲的一切优点，可以让这世界上的绝大多数男孩自惭形秽。

利物浦市的市中心两栋大厦东西相对，红顶的那栋属于Liverpool，而蓝顶的那栋自然就属于 Everton。  
红顶建筑的顶层代表 Liverpool 最高权力人的办公桌旁此时坐的是杰拉德，不用想也知道，这别有用心的工作狂人正在利用这机不可得的一个月时间将 Liverpool 的一切都处理得得心应手，废寝忘食来形容他如今的工作状态毫不为过，更何况今日阿隆索的诊所休诊，他便更为心无旁骛了。  
可是昨日的事还是让他心有余悸，欧文的闯入完全出乎他的意料， 然而当时即使阿隆索在场，他依然坚持说完了那番话。  
他必须要让欧文看见一个冷酷的自己，也就不在乎别人是怎么想的。包括阿隆索。  
好在当欧文离开后阿隆索只是叹息：“你何必这样逼自己。”  
瞬间明白了，他是懂自己的人。转头感激地看他，他却把目光移开了。

而这时候与此相对蓝色建筑的顶层，却是另一番春光旖旎，伴随着掩饰不住的呻吟和喘息声，完全不是工作时该有的样子。  
一番云雨过后，阿尔特塔瘫软在阿隆索身上，紧紧拥住他的肩膀： “xabi，你好棒。”  
身下的人红着脸喘息着，累得话都说不出一句。  
休息片刻过后，阿尔特塔恢复了些精神，在身下的人耳边厮磨道： “最近有没有什么消息？”  
阿隆索把身上的人弄下来，脑袋埋进阿尔特塔的胸口，含混不清道：“我怀疑 Nando 他不在 Liverpool。”  
“噢？为什么这样怀疑？”  
阿隆索想了想，还是没有说出托雷斯的男朋友整天来“骚扰”自己，换了个理由道：“我最近进出 Liverpool 几次都没有见到他，所以只是猜想。如果是真的，你大可以趁他不在时把本地的商机抢占回来。”  
阿尔特塔亲了他一口：“宝贝儿你真聪明。我们继续吧！”   
“继……继续什么？”  
“当然是继续吃你！”   
“你个万年发情兽！”

利物浦一连下了几天的雨，偶尔停了天气也是阴沉得可怕，完全没有要放晴的意思。  
这样的天气，普通人可能都会跟着心情抑郁不已，却让那些神经一直紧绷着的人给自己放松的借口。  
拉莫斯打开了自己家中唯一上锁的抽屉，一个精致的小盒子赫然眼前。  
他拿出了盒子，小心翼翼地打开。  
里面是一只很普通的平安符，来自遥远的中国。  
这个东西，他已经藏了有三年了。总是让它安睡在上锁的抽屉里， 偶尔想放过自己一会儿，便拿出它来看。仿佛上面还有那人的气息， 那人的味道，给自己片刻他就在自己身边的幻想。  
他还记得那年，拉法尚在统治整个Liverpool。这老奸巨猾的刻板老头难得休假，带着还是少年的托雷斯和继子阿隆索去中国度假。而拉莫斯那时已经是少年杀手中的佼佼者了，受令暗中保护他们三人， 也一同跟随了去。  
他记得那个平安符初次出现是在一座山间的小庙里。他第一眼就喜欢上了它，盯着它看了好久。然而他的使命让他不准现身，更不准买东西，只好眼睁睁地看着自己的主人们满载而归，而自己继续履行保护他们的职责。  
其中那只被他看上的平安符被托雷斯买走了。  
拉莫斯有些欣慰地想，自己喜欢的东西在喜欢的人手中，也算是缘分吧。  
没想到回到马德里后托雷斯就弄丢了那个平安符，更巧的是，那个平安符被拉莫斯捡到了。  
他本想找机会还给他，但直到那件事发生，都没有任何机会。那件事发生了之后自然就更没机会了。  
所以很无奈，这平安符如今依然在拉莫斯手上；更无奈的是，他依旧该死地爱着他，甚至比几年前更甚。但是成长也让他更为清楚自己和托雷斯之间的身份之别：自己永远是个杀手，无法在阳光下生存。若是在远古时代，就是个唯主人命是从的奴隶。  
而托雷斯就是主人中最大的那个。于是便只能念想，无法妄想。  
伸手抚摸平安符，细细纹路摩擦过他的手掌，很特殊的质感。忽然他听到轻微的断裂声。  
有些不可思议地拿起了那平安符，拉莫斯才发现自己没有听错： 平安符毫无征兆地断裂！  
几乎是同时，强烈的不好的预感汹涌而来，瞬间让他的心有沉入地狱的错觉。  
直觉准确无比地告诉他：他深爱的那个人出事了！

接到拉莫斯电话时，阿隆索还一袭白衣地在诊所工作。他从来没有听过拉莫斯如此慌张的语气，似乎发生了比天塌下来还严重的事情， 将他的冷酷他的淡然撕扯得支离破碎，徒剩下内心赤裸裸地焦急担忧： “xabi！告诉我他在哪里？”  
阿隆索一愣，虽不明白拉莫斯这样是为何，但也意识到事态严重： “你怎么了？你是问Nando？他……他可能不在利物浦。”  
他本不该知道托雷斯如今并不在利物浦的，但见拉莫斯如此着急， 便也不加隐瞒。  
“那他在哪里？”  
“我也不知道。Sergio，先告诉我发生了什么？”  
电话那头的呼吸凝重了片刻，随即答道：“我感觉他出事了……我试着打过他的手机，但一直是关机。我要去找他！”  
感觉是一种很玄妙的东西，有人会嗤之以鼻，但当拉莫斯的感觉被“托雷斯确实不在利物浦”以及“手机一直是关机”的事实所验证后，一切便不是那么回事了。  
“我帮你去调查一下，尽快给你答案。”说罢阿隆索便挂了电话。礼貌地送走了每一位病人，在诊所外挂上“医生外出”的牌子后，  
阿隆索开始细细思索。  
托雷斯不在利物浦，唯一的可能是去谈很重要的交易，差不多可以肯定是军火交易；而如果拉莫斯的预感是真的，能对托雷斯下手的又是谁？这人必须得满足两个条件，一是与 Liverpool 有利益冲突或是过节，二是知道托雷斯的确切方位。  
想到这里，一个人的身影从他脑海里冒出来，让阿隆索惊了一身冷汗，几乎是立刻意识到自己前两天犯了多大的一个错误。  
是的，前两天，在蓝顶建筑顶层的一张床上。  
自己不该告诉他托雷斯不在利物浦的啊！怎么会那么傻……  
这样一来，能问到托雷斯行踪的便有两个人，一个就是极有可能是托雷斯罪魁的阿尔特塔，另一个则是可以确定现在正在替代托雷斯管理 Liverpool 的杰拉德。  
没有多作犹豫，阿隆索驾车驶往了Liverpool 大楼。

“杰拉德先生。”几乎没有找人告知一声，阿隆索横冲直撞地闯入杰拉德的办公室。  
杰拉德又是惊喜又是诧异：“你怎么来了？” “Nando 在哪里？”  
“Nando？”杰拉德一愣，随即答道，“他现在不在，你找他有事？” “你不用欺瞒我，马上告诉我他究竟去了哪里。他可能已经出事了，不信你打他手机试试。”  
杰拉德大吃一惊，按阿隆索所说拨通了托雷斯的手机号，不出所料传来了关机音。再拨托雷斯带去的几个人的手机，也是如此。  
“怎么会这样？！”  
阿隆索皱了皱眉：“现在不是问原因的时候，立刻准备营救。你我分头行动，各自调动自己的手下缩小搜寻范围。”  
“我知道了 按照行程表，他现在应该在 T 国。”  
“ 好 。”   
“等等，如果他遇到了危险，为什么我们现在没有收到任何勒索电话或者别的消息？”  
阿隆索看着他墨绿色的眸子半晌，终究还是摇了摇头：“我也不知道。”  
其实杰拉德的问题更能证实阿隆索心中的疑虑。因为只有阿尔特塔，才会把目标一开始就锁定在托雷斯身上，而不是另有目的。  
原因在于一个秘密。一个如今 Liverpool、Everton 和警方三方都知晓的秘密。  
除去那些明的暗的各种买卖，Liverpool 有着全世界最大的地下军火库。仅有长年工作于其中的工人们和 Liverpool 每任总裁知晓它的确切方位。  
如果他没有猜错，托雷斯现在必定处于水深火热之中，因为对于阿尔特塔这样的人，严刑逼供是获得答案的最佳途径。可是他现在完全没有办法去跟阿尔特塔要人，口说无凭，那人一定会一脸慵懒笑意回应他：“你有什么证据说他在我手上？”  
所以现在他只能联合杰拉德，寄希望于 Liverpool 的能力。转身迈出办公室的时候被杰拉德叫住：“xabi。”  
“什么事？”不知何时开始，他已经默许那人这样称呼自己了。  
“Nando 平时对你并不好，为什么你会这样尽心尽力救他？”   
阿隆索微微一笑：“救人也需要理由吗？别忘了我是医生。”

托雷斯不知道这是自己被关在这里的第几天。也许只有一两天， 却让他感觉有几年那么漫长。  
在这个暗无天日的地下室终日看不见阳光，无法计算时间，只有身体上的疼痛一直在加剧。  
他一直闭着眼睛，因为不忍心去看自己原本完美的身体现时是如何伤痕累累血肉模糊的惨状。那些人给自己强灌了一直清醒着的药物， 在自己身上施加各种刑具，一次比一次更残酷。  
不就是为了一个地点么？偏不说，看那些人能怎么样。  
终于再好的提神药物也无法抵御过疼痛，托雷斯昏迷过去。  
醒来的时候周围还没有人，但他明白再过一会儿那些人又会过来故技重施，直到自己无法忍受。  
最后会怎么样？妥协，或者是，死亡。其实妥协了也是会被杀的。  
想到这里他的嘴角竟然浮起残忍的笑容，大不了一死。不知自己死的时候那人会怎样呢？会感到痛快，还是会感到难过？  
一想到若是自己死了那人会快乐，托雷斯忽然觉得心痛远甚于身体上的痛楚。  
对了，还有 Stevie，他一定会把 Liverpool 料理得很好吧，一定会为我哭的吧......  
还有......  
心里想完一遍后事，两个彪形大汉就推门进来了。  
托雷斯轻蔑地看着他们，微微笑道：“别白费力气，回去告诉阿尔特塔，我是不会说的。”  
彪形大汉也笑了：“一会儿看你说不说！”  
带了针锥的鞭子沾了盐水向托雷斯身上袭去。尚且白皙的皮肤被打得绽开出红色的肉蕊，而有些愈合的地方再次被鞭子打开，托雷斯的身体被自己的鲜血染成红色。  
疼痛愈甚，意识愈涣散，托雷斯感觉自己成不了多久了，可嘴角还是倔强地维持那抹嘲弄的笑意。  
这惹怒了行刑的两人，刚才还只用了八分力的他们用尽全力招呼托雷斯。  
眼前渐渐变得漆黑，身体好像不是自己的了，整个世界一片模糊。托雷斯不知道自己是要晕了还是要死了。  
努力睁大眼睛，却看不清；努力竖起耳朵，却连鞭子抽打自己身体的声音也听不清晰；痛觉都迟钝了很多。  
大概是要死了吧。  
可是在这瞬间，整个世界似乎静止了。  
不再有鞭打，不再有污言秽语，一切都停止了。  
好像有什么人闯了进来，然后眼前耀武扬威的彪形大汉尽数倒下。托雷斯只感觉到自己手脚的束缚被揭开，身体被横抱起来，仿佛  
置身于最安全的地方。  
他看不清来人的正脸，伏在来人耳边，感受陌生又熟悉的长发擦过自己的脸颊。  
这样的感觉很安心，却能清楚地听见自己心脏的跳动。欣然用尽剩余的力气呓语：“你终于，还是来了 ”  
然后沉入一片黑暗，失去意识前他确信自己还能醒来。

托雷斯再次睁开眼时周遭一片白，不是纯洁的白，而是无力的苍白，除了白什么色彩也没有。  
他第一个看见的是杰拉德，病房里也只有杰拉德。  
看着自己憔悴的模样倒映在那双满是深深担忧的墨绿色眸子里， 托雷斯努力想牵扯出一个笑容，眼泪却簌簌流下。  
杰拉德俯下身拥住那瘦弱了不少的身子，语气温柔得像要化掉： “Nando 不怕了，现在安全了 ”  
托雷斯张了张嘴唇，喉咙像被卡住一样说不出话。想起身，但一动全身的伤口都被牵扯，一阵撕心裂肺的疼痛。  
“不要乱动，”杰拉德慌张地抱紧他，把耳朵靠在他唇边，“你想说什么？”  
“他……他人呢？”托雷斯费力地挤出这几个字，喉咙处还是干涸一片。  
杰拉德一愣：“你说谁？”  
“......你......你们是怎么......找到我的……”  
“你全身是伤晕倒在T 国市中心最热闹的地方，我们的人找到你之前周围已经有不少围观的人了。说来奇怪，你的伤口都被处理过。”  
托雷斯瞪大眼睛看着天花板。  
应该是他了，虽然那时候自己意识不清，但那个人化成灰自己都会认得！可是，可是为什么救了我又扔下我......  
讨厌！坏蛋！  
托雷斯费力拉起被子蒙住头，思绪万千，可又不知从何理起。

托雷斯伤得虽然重，但都是皮肉伤，没有涉及五脏六腑，再加上他素来身体好，恢复得很是理想。三四天过后身上的多处伤口都愈合了，他也能坐身来和杰拉德谈笑。  
这几天里，阿隆索来看过他一次，还有一些其他的手下。  
他等的那个人，终究是没有来。虽然失望，但也在意料之中。“他们人呢？”  
杰拉德不知“他们”是指谁：“你是说谁？”   
“我带去中东的……乔他们。”明知凶多吉少，托雷斯还是想确认一遍。  
“只有你一个活着回来了。”杰拉德答道。  
“哦......”心口蓦得一酸，他们也跟了自己好多年了吧.....  
“你们怎么知道我出了事的？”  
“xa……哦不，是阿隆索先生说的。”杰拉德心一虚，声音轻了好多。  
托雷斯皱了皱眉，并没有针对杰拉德的破绽说什么，却问道：“他是怎么知道的？”  
杰拉德摇了摇头：“我不知道。不过你不应该怀疑他，如果不是他，你……”  
“是 Sergio 告诉我的。”病房门忽然被推开，阿隆索一袭白衣走了进来，双手插在衣袋中，依然是那样知书达理的优雅姿态。  
“他……”  
阿隆索微微笑道：“你自己去问他咯。我来是想问你，你什么时候想出院？”  
疑惑地看着阿隆索的职业装，托雷斯问道：“这医院……是你开的？”  
“可以算是。我出资了大部分。”  
“哦。我想后天就出院。”托雷斯的声音恢复了一贯对阿隆索的冷淡。  
“好。我去帮你办手续。”说完这句话阿隆索离开了病房，顺便带上了门。  
目送着阿隆索离开，杰拉德回头，却对上托雷斯欲言又止的眼神。“Nando，我有话……想对你说。”思忖良久，杰拉德还是小心翼翼地说出了这句话。  
托雷斯莞尔：“我也正好有话想对你说。”  
“那你先说。”  
“我们一起说罢。我来数。一，二，三——”  
“我们分手吧。”两人同时开口，说出的话竟然也是一模一样的。遂在对方眼眸中看见同样的如释重负，就像一种不言而明的默契。然后欣然微笑。  
托雷斯靠在杰拉德怀里，享受这如父如兄的温暖。他心中明白分手不是两人关系的结束，而是另一种更适合的关系的开始。依赖杰拉德已经成为一种习惯，他不想改掉。  
所谓爱情，托雷斯想自己还是有机会可以争取。

钥匙插入门锁的那一刻，拉莫斯立即发现有人进过自己家门。这不仅仅是根据教科书式的经验来判断，更是作为一名顶级杀手的直觉。  
握紧了手中的枪，可是不知为什么心中并不像以往那么紧张。 无声无息地潜入自己家，却发现入侵者完全没有隐藏自己的入侵痕迹，脚印甚是清晰，直通自己的卧室。  
踢开卧室门，举起的枪也在看清里面人的那瞬间放下。   
“你来干什么。”拉莫斯冷冷地看着此时躺在他床上的金发男孩，语气也不甚友善。  
托雷斯没有回答他的话，赤裸的双臂从被子里抽出暴露在空气里， 手中把玩着断裂的平安符：“你是不是就是因为这个知道我出了事的 ”  
“我不知道你在说什么。你走吧。”  
托雷斯躺在床上轻佻地笑：“我没有穿衣服。”  
拉莫斯转过身背对他，语气寒冷如故：“我给你十分钟时间穿衣服。穿完就走。”  
托雷斯依旧是笑：“你何必转身。那天帮我处理伤口，还不是什么都看过了。”  
听到他提到那天，拉莫斯心中忽然又开始疼痛：看到他被折磨得满身是伤，自己即刻被生不如死的痛楚淹没。刻骨铭心，犹记在心。就这样思维和反应慢了一拍，被心细如尘的托雷斯看在了眼里。  
知道无法否认，拉莫斯叹了一口气：“就算是我救了你，那只是我的职责。”  
托雷斯的声音在靠近他，饱含了质问：“职责？一个人冒着生命危险来救我是职责？那我的别的手下算什么？失职吗？”  
拉莫斯没有答话。一转身，那张漂亮得让人移不开眼的脸已经凑到了自己面前：“Sergio，你不要自欺欺人了。你喜欢我。”  
“我没有。”  
“你就是有！如果没有，为什么不敢看我的眼睛？其实你根本不恨我，那件事只是你远离我的借口而已！”托雷斯的眸子愈发闪亮，声音更是咄咄逼人。  
拉莫斯退后，拉开了自己和托雷斯的距离：“你错了。那件事，我永远不会原谅你。”  
“你骗人！”托雷斯忽然上前搂住了拉莫斯的脖子，把自己唇贴上他的，“要我......Sergio，把我对你做过的一切都还给我 ”  
身体被狠狠推开，拉莫斯的眸子凛然如寒冰：“你走吧。这里不欢迎你。”  
托雷斯怔怔地看着他，感觉自己的眼眶湿润了，委屈的泪水不停地往下掉。  
真没用。真没用呢。  
托雷斯吸了吸鼻子，轻轻说道：“好，我走。你不要后悔。”

跟着音乐疯狂舞动自己的身体。在不属于自己的夜总会里，托雷斯丝毫不吝啬奉献自己的美色，在台下男人们猥琐的色情的目光中脱下身着的一件又一件衣物。  
台下的男人们都疯了。夜总会的脱衣舞舞台上从来没有出现过这样的尤物，高傲却又性感，样貌和身材都是前所未见的完美风情，这样的男人简直是上天赐予的礼物！不知今夜谁能拥有他。  
台上的男人还在跳，身上的衣服越来越少。托雷斯跳得好痛苦，却又好痛快。  
既然决定放纵，就不要想后路。只要不是那人，台下的那些相貌丑恶的好色之徒和英俊的出身名门的男人，谁都是一样的。  
已经渐渐有人按耐不住，伸手到台上来想要触摸他的身体。托雷斯魅惑地一笑，继续把身上的衣物和饰品往外扔。  
在脱下自己身上最后一件衣服时，他有一种报复成功的快感。  
台下的人都睁大了眼睛吹起了口哨，等待着他春光乍泄的“盛景”。忽然一切戛然而止。  
托雷斯解下衣服口子的手被人牢牢握住，再也动弹不了分毫。待看清了来人后，托雷斯拼命想要挣开，手却像被禁锢住一样动弹不得。  
眼泪再次涌了出来：“放开我！你这个混蛋，你不是要赶我走么！你不是恨我么！你还来做什么！”  
拉莫斯不答话，一把抱起身上只穿着一件单衣和一条内裤的他走出了这个是非之地。  
托雷斯感觉自己被狠狠扔到了车的后座，而后拉莫斯不再管他， 坐到驾驶位上发动了跑车。  
整个行驶过程中，两人都没有说话。

大约一个小时后，车停在了一处荒郊野外。拉莫斯将车熄了火，打开了后座的车门。  
托雷斯蜷缩在后座里，睁大了眼睛瞪着眼前这个难以捉摸的男人。他要干什么？刚想起身，便被男人制止了：“别起来。”  
托雷斯乖乖地继续躺着，轻轻问道：“你想干什么？”  
拉莫斯叹息一声，脱下了外衣，跪坐在了后座上：“你为什么总是要让我如此为难……”说罢俯下身亲吻躺在后座的男子。  
以下内容需要回复才能看到  
吻由温柔逐渐变得霸道，原本只是唇间的贴合变为齿间舌间的追逐与纠缠。拉莫斯疯狂地汲取着托雷斯口中的甘甜和空气，直到觉得身下的人有窒息的可能才放开。  
托雷斯喘着气红着脸瞪着他，刚想说什么，嘴唇被再一次堵住， 同时拉莫斯的手也跟随他的欲望伸入了托雷斯单薄的内衣里，从腰肢开始抚摸，一路直上，在胸前的两点处徘徊不进。  
“唔……”拉莫斯的每一次加重力道的抚摸都可以引起托雷斯浑身的颤栗，微妙的电击感在全身各处蠢蠢欲动，却远远不够彻底，当那双因握而粗糙的手揉捏在他的胸口时，那微妙的感觉忽然被放大了好多倍，呼之欲出的叫声被尽数堵在了拉莫斯的口中。  
当拉莫斯放过托雷斯的唇，躺在狭窄后座上的男孩终于又拥有新鲜空气时，还来不及好好呼吸就被一阵酥麻的感觉击得忍不住叫喊出口：“啊——你......你在干什么 ”胸口被湿润的口腔含住，反复啮咬摩擦，而那件单薄的内衣早就被撩到了手臂上。  
“sese……”叫他的名字变成了含混不清地呻吟，羞耻感不久就被还想要更多的欲望所代替。托雷斯感到自己的下身已经肿胀得不行， 同时在两人身体的紧贴中也感受到拉莫斯膨胀的欲望。  
像是知道了他的感受，拉莫斯不断抚摸托雷斯身体的双手滑到了他的腰间，一把便扯下了他的内裤，让他的下体完全暴露在自己眼前。  
托雷斯羞耻地闭上了眼睛，不敢面对那样赤裸裸的眼神，却可以想象此时放荡的自己。他以为拉莫斯会用手帮自己解决欲望，可等来的是比预想中美好多的温暖和湿润的包裹。惊异地睁开眼，托雷斯几乎说不出话来：自己就在他的口中，被他不断吞吐舔咬，温柔又爱怜。  
欲望得到发泄的同时托雷斯心中忽然也泛起了前所未有的幸福， 心中多年的疑惑和不安中央与得到了确认：这男人是真的爱自己，否则又怎会用口为自己......  
那么，自己也该把所有都给他，不是么。  
双腿缠上了拉莫斯的腰际，将男人更近地靠向自己，同时展开了自己全身最隐秘的部位。托雷斯脸上的羞红比刚才更甚，却没有退缩， 眼神明明白白地鼓励着男人继续。  
拉莫斯疼爱地亲吻了一下托雷斯的嘴唇，手指探入了那从未有人进入过的紧密。  
托雷斯倒抽了一口冷气，异物的突然闯入让他有些不舒服。  
拉莫斯的手指在那里轻轻搅动，觉得差不多的时候探入了第二根手指。  
当手指进入第三根的时候，托雷斯感到了明显的胀痛，蹙了下眉头，却被身上的人发现：“很痛吗？很痛就算了……”  
坚定地摇了摇头，托雷斯知道拉莫斯想要什么，而自己，能给！ 当男人的凶器刺了进来时，托雷斯痛得叫出了声，瞬间也了解了当年自己带给他的是怎样的疼痛。拉莫斯焦急地亲吻他的身子，想要缓解他的痛苦。  
“没......没事……”托雷斯扬起嘴角，给男人了一个笑容。  
等身体慢慢贴合后，拉莫斯试探性地开始抽动。“Nando. 可以么？”这是他第一次这么叫他。  
“可……以。”每一次撞击给他带来的都是撕裂的疼，可是他爱他，这疼痛又何尝不是伴着一种满足爱人的快乐？  
当白色浑浊液体喷涌而出拉莫斯被灭顶的快感所淹没时，托雷斯也感到由衷的幸福，即使身体还在感受痛楚。  
“抱紧我，sese。”   
“嗯。”

跑车的后车厢对于两个男人来说终究是太小，高潮过后的虚脱和身上的黏腻不可避免，可是他们都懒洋洋地不想动，似乎这相拥着的时光对他们而言是如此宝贵而短暂，过一秒就会少一秒。  
“Nando，你热不热？我开一下车窗。”  
托雷斯把头靠近他的胸膛，脸埋在里面，嘤咛道：“不要……我没穿衣服。”  
“这里没人。”  
月光带着凉意洒了进来，越过拉莫斯的肩膀照射到托雷斯赤裸的健康的肌肤上，他的美丽在月光下再也无可遮挡，直入拉莫斯宁静深邃的眼神中。  
托雷斯伸出右手，慢慢地靠近拉莫斯，触摸他的脸庞，甜蜜的笑容浮上了唇角：“sese，真的是你，你真的在我身边了……”  
拉莫斯握住他的手，目光温柔地说道：“是的，我也不敢相信，要不是你一直坚持，我从来不会奢望……”  
过了一会儿，托雷斯迟疑地开口道：“sese，乔死了。你到我身边来好不好，xabi 那里我再安排别人。”  
等了好久都没有等到回答。托雷斯本来心中就忐忑，听他良久不答话，以为他是不答应，刚想泄气地说“算了”，就听到拉莫斯说：“好，我回去去跟 xabi 说一声。”  
“还有，”托雷斯眼睛忽然冒出一丝凶狠的光，“阿尔特塔这样折磨我，我一定不会放过他。”  
“你准备怎么对付？”  
“暗杀。我本来想和他好好较量，但他既然使出如此卑鄙的手段， 就别怪我。”  
“那我去准备。只是他周围戒备森严，必须要经过精密布置……”  
托雷斯用指尖堵住拉莫斯接下去的话，摇了摇头，方才眸子里闪过的精光化作温柔：“我不会让你去冒险。”  
“可是只有最好的杀手才有机会。”   
“不，”托雷斯微微扬起嘴角，“我自有主意。”

烈日直射得阿隆索有些睁不开眼。抬头仰望眼前高耸入云建筑深蓝色的顶好一会儿，阿隆索从知道的人为数不多的后门闪身而入。  
今天他主动去找阿尔特塔，还是为了说清楚托雷斯那件事，以免再有第二次。  
电梯停在了顶层，门缓缓打开，阿隆索走出了电梯，踏在华美的柔软织毯上。再往前走，便是阿尔特塔的办公室；在那里，他们无数次一同分享彼此的身体和 Liverpool 的商业机密，只是这一次，阿隆索去得气势汹汹。  
敲了敲门，熟悉的男声从里面传来：“进来。”  
阿隆索一下子推开了门，阿尔特塔看到来人后略微吃惊：“xabi，怎么是你？”  
阿隆索冷笑：“你以为是谁，又是你哪个打手么？”  
听出阿隆索话语中强烈的不满，阿尔特塔疑惑道：“xabi，你在乱发什么脾气？”  
“我乱发脾气？你利用我得知了Nando 的行踪差点害死了他，还说我乱发脾气？”  
“你这是怎么了！你也说过你恨他们一家，他的父亲害死了你的父亲抢走了你的母亲，这不是我们最初合作的基础？现在心软了？”   
阿隆索气结：“我恨的是他父亲，并不代表我也恨他。而且我们当初说好是由我探出 Liverpool 地下军火库的确切地点，为什么你现在出尔反尔又用别的方法？是嫌我没用？”  
阿尔特塔的眼神中闪过一丝阴鸷：“xabi，我等不及了。既然有捷径，我们为什么不走捷径？”  
“捷径？万一你的手下一个闪失弄死了他，我们再也找不出那个地方了——他现在可是唯一知道答案的人。”  
“可是——”阿尔特塔还想再说什么，又有人敲门：“阿尔特塔先生，您要的咖啡。”  
阿尔特塔镇定了一下自己激动的情绪，清了清嗓道：“进来。”  
来者是跟了阿尔特塔不少年的一位中年侍者，阿隆索也见过多次， 主要任务就是端茶送水。Everton 的每个房间几乎都装有监控器，茶水间自然也不例外，所以对于送上来的咖啡饮料之类的完全不必担心。  
看着那侍者把咖啡放在办公桌上，阿尔特塔道：“你下去吧。”侍者点了点头，转身便走。  
阿尔特塔也转过身去品味咖啡，他并不想和阿隆索再争论下去。阿隆索瞪着他，还准备说什么，眼角余光忽然瞄到那个侍者转身回来，心中本能地一惊，却只见那人怀中掏出一把黑色的东西瞄准了自己身边的人。  
“mikki！小心！趴下！”没有来得及思考，身体已经本能地做出反应扑向阿尔特塔，将他护在了自己身下。  
枪声响起。  
子弹打在了阿隆索的肩膀上，没有伤到阿尔特塔分毫。  
在那企图暗杀阿尔特塔的侍者还没想清楚下一步行动之时，第二声枪声便响了。阿尔特塔转身掏出手中的枪直接命中侍者的心脏。整套动作干净利落一气呵成。  
放下了枪，刚才的镇定自若早已荡然无存，阿尔特塔按响了警报键后慌乱地企图用手堵住阿隆索肩上不断流血的伤，可那鲜红的液体却染红了他的双手，还在潺潺流出。  
“xabi！xabi！你怎么样！”声音焦急中带着恐慌，一张英俊如雕塑的脸也显出几近扭曲的害怕。  
几乎痛得昏迷的阿隆索想着，自己好像从未见过他这种模样呢。努力动了动唇，声音若有若无道：“mikki，答应我，不要再......伤害或者企图杀死Nando。”  
阿尔特塔疯狂地抱住他亲吻他越发苍白的脸，心中只想着他没事： “好好，我答应你，我什么都答应你……”  
阿隆索倒在他怀里，意识迷迷糊糊中忽然有些想笑：傻瓜，我又不是要死了……只不过肩膀中了一枪嘛。

阿隆索醒来的时候闻到的便是刺鼻的消毒水气味，恍然间还以为自己又回到了工作岗位上。直到肩膀上传来疼痛才想起之前发生了什么。  
而另一只手，被紧紧地握在病床边上的人的手心，也不知他在那里陪了他多久，竟然那铁打的身子也会挨不住，就这么趴着睡了过去。  
阿隆索轻轻把手从阿尔特塔手中抽了回来，没想到阿尔特塔睡得极浅，这细微的动作立刻让他醒了过来。  
“mikki，”阿隆索不好意思地笑笑，“惊醒你了。”  
“你终于醒了，老天。”阿尔特塔一下子变得精神奕奕，要不是估计到阿隆索的伤势，他恨不得现在就抱紧他。  
“都是我的错，要不是我没有注意到……”  
“不要这样说，mikki，要不是你……几年前我可能已经死了。”回想起那时落魄不堪的自己几乎晕倒在异乡的一家豪华酒店门口，这个男子在保安把自己扔出去之前出现并收留了自己，现在想来都像是只会在电视剧里才出现的情景。  
阿尔特塔宠溺地抚摸着他的头：“过去的事就别再想了……现在不是都很好么。”  
阿隆索叹了口气，转移话题道：“这里是……”  
“放心，这是 Everton 的地下医院，不会有 Liv 的人发现你在这里。”  
阿隆索点了点头，知道这男人处事一向恰当得体。“那当时想杀你的那个人 ”  
听到这个问题，阿尔特塔原本温柔的俊面上浮起一丝阴狠之色： “他被费尔南多·托雷斯买通了来暗杀我的。你看，你一味对敌人仁慈， 到头来受害的还不是自己 ”  
阿隆索原本因失血过多的脸色又苍白了几分，咬住失色的下唇道： “mikki，你不要忘记答应过我的事。”  
“我不会忘记，不伤害他。”阿尔特塔点头应着，言语安抚之间心中又有了别的计较。  
其实阿隆索早该想到如阿尔特塔般胸有城府锱铢必究，误伤了他最爱的人又怎么可能这样草草了事？事后想起来，大概那时候的阿隆索，只是被什么东西迷了心神罢了。

三天后阿隆索出院，而阿尔特塔也早已帮他办好所谓“出差三天” 的各种证据，免得托雷斯等人心生怀疑。其实阿隆索伤得不轻，绝对未达痊愈的程度，只是为了避免 Liv 人的起疑还有阿隆索那一句“放心吧我自己也是医生会照顾好自己的”，阿尔特塔才恋恋不舍地把人放回了 Liverpool。  
回到 Liverpool 势力范围内的第一件事就是恢复诊所的营业，可是他没想到大清早的才诊断了几个病人后就迎来了不速之客。  
“hi，你没在上班？”阿隆索故作轻松地和绿眼睛男人打招呼， 心里在默默祈祷这时候快来几个病人才好。  
可惜天不遂人愿，门外安静一片。  
“我请了半天假，来看你。今天怎么没看见那个小护士？” “她今天休假。”边说边忙着核对手上的病例。  
杰拉德并没有因为他的无礼而气恼，反而担忧地走到他身边：“听说你三天没来上班？”  
“嗯，外地有个朋友病了，他信任我的医术。”  
“噢，是这样……”杰拉德无意间把手搭上了阿隆索的肩膀，他想尽量使两人更亲密一些，“ 我还以为——”  
“啊……”突如其来的疼痛让阿隆索忍不住叫出声来，可一出声他马上就后悔了。  
“怎么了？”自己一个轻微动作取得了意想不到的“效果”，杰拉德紧张地看着脸色忽然苍白的阿隆索。  
“没，没什么。”阿隆索起身想离得杰拉德远一点，不让他发现自己的不对劲。  
可是已经来不及，杰拉德是何其聪明的人，马上发现了问题出在眼前人的肩膀上：“你的肩……怎么了？”  
“没，没什么。你走吧。”仓皇后退甚至立刻下逐客令，但越是慌乱就越是露出破绽。  
杰拉德怎么可能听他的。不由分说一手上前按住了那个不断想挣脱的人，另一只手扒开了他白色的工作服。  
“放开我……我说了我没事！”  
“别动！”  
“嘶——”的一声，布料被撕裂的声音凛然划破了空气，阿隆索羞恼地推开杰拉德捂住了自己的肩头。  
但杰拉德已经看见了。  
“这是……枪伤？”不知为何心会蓦地一痛。  
阿隆索胡乱地找了件衣服给自己披上：“如你所见。” “怎么来的？”  
见阿隆索不语，杰拉德补充了一句：“别跟我说你又被绑架了。”  
阿隆索苦笑：“我哪能次次重头彩。这次不过是有人想杀我罢了。”   
“谁？”  
“如果我没猜错的话，是 Fernando。”   
“怎么会？他……”  
“你和我们认识这么久，对我们的关系也很清楚。你真的认为不会？”  
“那……那个杀手呢？”  
“被我的人杀死了。”  
说完这句话，阿隆索看了杰拉德半晌，忽然扔下那件披在身上的衣服，开始动手解衣服扣子。  
“你这是......干什么……”杰拉德怔怔地看着他，完全不懂他现在想做什么。  
“我和你上床。你不要告诉 Fernando 我受伤这件事。成交？”阿隆索一开始就想得很清楚，现在 Liverpool 的形式是杰拉德主外托雷斯主内，所以杰拉德不会知道托雷斯派人暗杀阿尔特塔的事；而若是让托雷斯知道自己的伤，指不定会将这两件事联系在一起。只有把自己的伤因推给托雷斯，发现自己受伤的杰拉德才有可能帮自己瞒过托雷斯。  
接下去就是要赌自己和托雷斯在这男人心中谁更重要了。加上自己的身体作为筹码，胜算会大一些吧。  
他有些紧张地看着眼前的男人。这个他小时候曾经救过的男人。  
杰拉德饶有兴致地打量着这个第一次在他面前露怯的男子。能让那双素来沉静如秋水的琥珀色眸子露出惶恐与哀求，他竟然非常有成就感。  
他笑着答道：“成交。”

浑然不觉间时间飞逝而过，转眼圣诞节将至。  
由于这特殊的节日，即使是在这样天寒地冻的天气里街上行人依旧络绎不绝，雪花轻飘飘地落在身上也没什么感觉，只留下依稀可辨原形的水渍，反倒是身边的亲朋好友的笑颜让人倍觉温暖。百货商场的打折专柜被挤得水泄不通，商家都趁着这时候搞大促销，趁机狠赚一笔，这当然也是 Liv 和 Everton 收益最高的一个月，也是两家竞争最为激烈的时刻。  
数着日历上的日子，杰拉德可笑不出来。最近让他烦心的事一件接一件，而且没有一件得到妥善解决。  
第一件就是关于阿隆索。距离上次两人的“交易”已经有个把月了，杰拉德把这次交易看做两人关系进展的良机，然而阿隆索似乎就只把这次身体亲密接触看做交易，完事后互不相欠。再见他时，那张脸依旧是不起波澜，说不上冷淡，却也远达不到温柔，眉目言语之间总保留着一分疏离。这次杰拉德约他共度圣诞之夜，被他理所当然地以“要和女朋友一起度过”推脱了。  
后两件事更让杰拉德头疼不已。  
自从托雷斯和拉莫斯在一起了之后脾气好了不止一点，杰拉德也曾经试探过他，结论是这孩子对阿隆索的敌意没以前那么深了，好像他以前对于阿隆索的不满绝大部分原因只是拉莫斯而已。这样一来，阿隆索所言的“托雷斯派人杀他”就十分可疑，究竟是他错估了托雷斯还是刻意隐瞒真相就不得而知了。  
然而最为让杰拉德困惑的事情依旧在于工作上。  
最近凡是与 Everton 有所争夺的交易，皆以 Everton 获胜而告终。杰拉德并不清楚这是怎么回事，只是听到界内的风言风语说是 Everton 挖到了一个谈判奇才，代号 Mr.O，只要那人出马，必定能让交易双方达成协议。  
至于这位 Mr.O 究竟是何许人也，杰拉德和托雷斯还在派人调查中，进展缓慢。  
他们心里很清楚，这样的人威胁太大。如果不能挪为己用，就只能除掉。

没想到圣诞前夕又发生了一件事，事情来源与退回来的一只包裹。包裹是杰拉德寄给欧文的，写着老家的地址，里面装着些钱之类的东西。然而快递员退回包裹的时候明明白白地告诉杰拉德，那块地方如今已经成为了一片收费的公园。  
杰拉德手足无措地看着那堆被退回来的东西，茫然若失。  
失去了欧文的地址，也等于失去了和他唯一的联络方式。虽然原本就下定决心要与过去的生活一刀两断，对于这个人，杰拉德有时候还是会于心不忍。  
他从不后悔那天赶走他，把他远远地推出他现在的生活。可是如今回想起来，他对他说的最后一句话竟然是“我不想再见到你”。  
是不是太绝情了。  
越是想就越是烦躁，杰拉德干脆给托雷斯请了个假，自己驾车驶往老家。至于他到底是想看见什么，他自己也不是很清楚。  
他最后看到的当然会是一片公园，而不是一片房子。  
明明就和料想中的一样，不知为何杰拉德心里好像空了一片。 公园的人很少，不知是天气的原因还是经营状况不善或是地段实在是过于偏僻。一向善于经营的杰拉德此刻无心分析，却做了一个把他自己都吓了一跳的决定：把这个公园买下来！  
这块地是以个人名义买的，就不能署上 LIV 的企业名，一来杰拉德的确是非常想拥有这块虽然贫瘠却养育了自己和自己旧人的故地，二来按照放在台面上的那些帐目来算，杰拉德的个人资产还没有富足到可以负担得起这样一块地，如果曝光，可能会引起托雷斯的疑心。事实上，托雷斯和所有的公司董事会成员并不知晓，杰拉德所掌控的 LIV 股权已经大大超乎他们的预料。  
可是仅仅靠手中的这些，想要彻底将贝尼特斯一生的基业占为己有仍是不切实际的想法，且不说资本不够，就是他没弄清的问题还有许多，比如托雷斯曾经一时失言提到过的 LIV 的秘密究竟是什么，又比如，关于阿隆索，杰拉德仍是不能把他看透彻。  
有时候，上过床有过最亲密的肉体关系，其实什么也没有改变。阿隆索仍是阿隆索，那个让人捉摸不清男人。  
杰拉德不是毛躁的人，他懂得循序渐进的道理。  
伪造了一个身份，拨出自己的一部分资产建立了“红鸟”房地产公司，并以这个公司的名义投资故居的那块地，这样一来，万无一失。  
买下这块地不是为了赚钱，只是在不知道故人在何方时图个安心， 虽然根本无法给他所挂念的那位故人带来实质性的益处。而那人所要的，恐怕他这辈子都无法再给了。  
身负父母之仇未报，而就算报完了仇，LIV 顺顺当当地落入他的手里，他也要面对人在商场身不由己的现实，不想也没办法回到过去那种无所事事到无聊贫穷困苦到温饱都不能保障的日子。  
无论是商场上的风险万分和阿隆索心思的深不可测都让杰拉德迷恋而喜欢，在他心中，这些比起欧文能带给他的平淡的照顾和爱都不知胜出了多少，所以那时候他觉得，即使欧文为他付出了整个青春， 他也终是不能用一辈子来偿还。  
而这样的想法，现在的杰拉德，居然可以用“爱情本来就不是公平的”这样的陈词滥调来解释得心安理得。

解决了地皮的问题，回到 LIV 还有一大堆麻烦等着如今身处高职的杰拉德。在 LIV 里能力一等一的只有托雷斯和杰拉德两人，而托雷斯这些日子忙着和自己旗下最顶尖的杀手谈一场迟了很多年才开始的恋爱，沉浸其中的心情让这年仅二十的男孩不免在工作上有所分心。那冷面杀手看着禁欲，实际上……杰拉德冷哼了一声，想起现在托雷斯每天要遮遮掩掩的脖颈处的红痕就不免好笑，笑完了之后又免不了想到那个杀手跟了阿隆索那么多年，会不会他们之间也有什么……  
于是就笑不出来了，恨不得立即开车到诊所，将那身穿白色褂子的琥珀色眼睛的医生压在身下狠狠地吃掉。  
当然，这么做是不成的，他不想阿隆索恨他，所以这样暴力香艳的场面，只能想想而已。  
杰拉德按着太阳穴，努力将思维放回到工作上来。  
最近最为困扰 LIV 的问题，恐怕就是 MR.O 了，这样神秘而有能力的人才，如果不能为 LIV 所用，就只能毁掉。  
这是他和托雷斯达成的一致意见。  
正在寻思着办法，手机忽然响起，杰拉德看了看号码，是托雷斯， 摁下了接听键：“Stevie，我联系到了那个 MR.O！”声音听起来有些兴奋，“他同意和我就投入 LIV 谈谈。”  
“什么？”杰拉德一下子站了起来，“那我去？”  
“不，他说只要我去，只能再带一个人，过期不候。”  
这听起来对方像是很诚心地想谈，开出的条件也不过分，毕竟为了保护自身安全，只允许两人前往可以理解；而“过期不侯”也像是为了彰显身份与能力摆出的高姿态，再怎么想，托雷斯好像都不会有危险。  
只要没有私仇，哪怕是 Everton 在这个时候杀了托雷斯都对自己没什么益处。  
但杰拉德心里总有些不安，对于那个 MR.O，他总是有些害怕， 这和他以前面对对手时不一样，让他未曾谋面就不敢面对。他甚至开始为托雷斯担心起来。  
可是与此同时，心中有了另一个声音，杰拉德深藏心里的一些微妙的想法，就在这权衡之间被放大了无数倍：万一托雷斯此去遭到了不测，无儿无女无妻，继承 LIV 的应该会是 LIV 的“大王子”阿隆索没错。  
而阿隆索对于杰拉德来说，就算不是情人，也没什么差别了，如果能和阿隆索朝夕相对地共同管理 LIV 也是心甘情愿，不仅因为他心里是喜欢他的，更由于阿隆索和贝尼特斯并无血缘关系。  
在这一刻，杰拉德心里周转过好几种情况，竟然有些希望托雷斯此去是一个陷阱。他只是淡淡地提醒了声注意安全，又问了他们谈话的地址，就挂了电话。  
现在是晚上八点。杰拉德看了一会儿墙上的时钟，整理了几份文件，给自己煮了一杯咖啡提神后就开始忙白天未完成的工作，他甚至没有提醒保卫科关于托雷斯去和 MR.O 谈判的事情。  
墙上的时钟一直在滴滴答答地走，在这个分外寂静的黑夜里声音明晰让人感到无来由的恐惧。

这是托雷斯人生中最漫长的一个夜晚，漫长到就算他看到第二天的阳光，他也永远走不出那个黑夜。  
这也是他生命中最黑暗的几个小时，即使他被救的时候身上完好无伤，这夜晚所带来的回忆甚至比他在T 国时被鞭打折磨所带来的回忆痛苦数倍不止。  
在 T 国那晚，他承受了无数的疼痛，结果是他被他爱了很多年的人接受。  
而今夜，他终于彻彻底底失去了他。  
他亲手杀死了他。

杰拉德没有做错什么，他在十二点时还打不通托雷斯的手机，便立即通知了保卫科，而保卫科全数出动，来到了之前那位 MR.O 和托雷斯约好的谈判的地方。  
空无一人，只有人来过后的痕迹。  
他们搜寻了整整一夜，直到凌晨五点，才在城市角落的一家废弃仓库理找到托雷斯。  
完好无损，眼神呆滞无光，仿佛世界上的一切都与他毫无关联一样。  
LIV 的首席执行官遭遇这样的危险，在短时间内所有在城市的LIV 成员几乎倾巢出动，哪怕是在这样的深更半夜。饶是这样，终究是晚了。  
那个曾经年轻的意气风发的 Fernando Torres 满脸戾气，目无焦距， 手中还握着一支诡异的钢笔。笔尖中流出的液体不是墨色，而是鲜艳的红，红墨水无法企及的鲜红，几乎红得发黑，如同来自地狱。  
那是血。托雷斯的手上、身上也都是这样的液体，在深冬寒冷的早上很快就凝固成深色的块状，斑驳在他的肌肤与外衣上，形成欲流又止的状态，他也不理。  
那么多的血——可是他明明没有受伤。  
没有人敢问发生了什么，庞大的人群被这令人心惊的情景所震撼， 默契地让出一条道，让托雷斯在其上蹒跚走过。  
“他……”杰拉德皱着眉头想上前查看情况，被身边的人一把拉住，“别上去，他有些不对劲。”  
“所以才要去看……Xabi 是你？！”  
在这样的情况下，虽说无论看见谁都不值得喜庆，但见到总比见不到好。  
阿隆索对他做了个噤声的手势，轻声道：“嗯，保卫科通知了我，我就马上赶来了。现在情况怎么样？”  
“我知道的不比你多。找人去那个仓库里调查了，还没回来。”杰拉德也放低了声音。

调查结果很快就出来了。  
地下仓库早已人去楼空，只留下一个污秽不堪凌乱地放着刑具沾着血迹的现场以及，一具尸体。  
草窝似的头发几个小时前还是飘逸飞扬，那张被血污覆盖了的脸曾经那样帅气俊秀，昨日健壮的身体被凌虐得布满是大大小小的伤口， 像一只只骇人的血眼，吸走了空气中仅存的一点点温暖。  
“那……那是……”  
太过熟悉那身形，即使是被人几个人抬着出来，阿隆索也一眼辨别出那具尸体是属于谁的。  
塞尔吉奥拉莫斯。LIV 旗下首席杀手，费尔南多·托雷斯现任男友。  
“怎么会这样？”  
杰拉德与拉莫斯不甚相熟，所以尚能保持理智，“这是……那个MR.O 干的？”  
没有人回答他。  
在这样的情况下，连阿隆索也无法镇定。在托雷斯与拉莫斯几近冷战的漫长的几年里，拉莫斯名义上是他的保镖兼下属，实际上两人一直是好友关系，虽说不上言谈甚欢，却也慢慢地习惯有这样一个人在身旁。  
后来托雷斯执意要追回属于他的爱情并最终获得胜利，阿隆索自然是高兴的，作为旁观者，他是最清楚拉莫斯对托雷斯复杂的情感的人，无疑乐见其成。  
他原以为这会是一个美满结局，雷击般的事实却告诉他完美的爱情与幸福就是镜花水月。  
他永远地失去了他所珍惜的朋友，而托雷斯则永远失去了他的爱人。

“他怎么样了？”  
阿隆索看着床上憔悴的青年，伸手帮他掩好被子，叹了口气：“他没有受任何伤，就是醒不过来。”  
“怎么会这样？自从昨天看到拉莫斯的尸体晕倒后到现在已经一天一夜了，既然没受伤，又为什么会昏迷这么久？”  
沉默了一会儿，阿隆索道：“他的潜意识不想醒来，不想面对现实。”病房里被死一般的寂静填满，杰拉德想起刚才手下送来的调查报  
告，一时竟也说不出话来。  
“调查结果出来了吧？”阿隆索忽然问道。  
杰拉德默认，却依旧没有说话。事实太过残酷，连语言都失去了描述这种残酷的力量。

“究竟事情是怎样？我知道他爱 sergio 爱得深，可他本身也是个非常坚强的人，爱人的死亡不会把他折磨成这样……”  
“Xabi，你知道么，调查报告说，拉莫斯的致命伤是被利器穿破了喉咙，而那利器，就是 nando 那天手上拿着的钢笔。”  
说这话的时候杰拉德不敢呼吸，他怕自己一呼吸就失去了把事情说完整的勇气。  
“你……你是说，”阿隆索的声音几乎有些颤抖，“你是说是 nando杀了 sergio？”  
杰拉德默然点了点头。“怎么会这样……”  
“我想是当时那群人想通过拷打拉莫斯来威胁 nando 做什么事或者说出什么秘密，而这件事是 nando 万万做不得的，却又不想看着爱人受到酷刑，所以就……Xabi，你知道会是什么事情么？”  
阿隆索茫然摇头，也不知是不是听进去了杰拉德的问题。“我还有件事弄不明白。”  
“是什么？”  
“为什么他们是通过折磨拉莫斯的方式而不是 nando 自己？就算想借爱情的力量来威胁，至少要两个人一起严刑才是，为什么 nando 会没有受到一点外伤？”  
阿隆索原本就因这突发事故而虚弱的身体忽然像是承受不住似的，几乎被一阵晕眩所撂倒。  
努力镇定了一下自己，他摇了摇头：“我也不清楚。” “Xabi。”  
“嗯？”阿隆索很虚弱，心却跳得很快，生怕眼前的男人发现什么不对。  
“你的脸色好惨白……注意休息。”  
绿色的眸子里是真真切切的关心，而不是司空见惯的试探与怀疑。阿隆索松了口气，勉强笑道：“你也是，这两天大家都太累了，你先出去，我再帮 nando 做一下检查吧。”   
“嗯，那我走了。”

送走了杰拉德，Xabi 几乎立刻就关上了病房的门。他的反常太明显，幸好杰拉德没有发现。  
他并没有错，要不是他逼着那个人许下了不伤害托雷斯的承诺， 现在要面对的恐怕是两具尸体。  
可是他还是错了，以为这样就能停止那人的杀戮，以为这样就能让身边的人少受一点伤害，以为至少可以凭着那人对自己的在乎尽量改变些什么，事实终究狠狠扇了他的耳光。  
他从不认为自己还算一个好人，白色的大褂下掩盖的事情不计其数，亦不觉得他的周围还有真正意义上好人存在，可是至少他尽力在罪恶里寻找一点点救赎。  
现在连这点可怜的幻想都被打破，连同他对那栋蓝色建筑楼楼顶办公室里的人的仅存的信任。  
都是不堪一击的东西。

无论如何，就算托雷斯依旧昏迷不醒，LIV 总要运营下去，在这个各种危机不断涌现的时候，公司更不能疏于管理，否则就会给虎视眈眈的劲敌可趁之机。阿隆索留在诊所里照看托雷斯，而 LIV 的所有重担都由杰拉德一个人来抗。  
起初公司里有些不识时务的人传播些闲言碎语，说他这个代理董事来得名不正言不顺，有盗窃公司的嫌疑，也掀起了不少风浪，而杰拉德并未把此放在心上，毕竟很久以前就未雨绸缪地和几位大股东搞好个人关系，高层都承认他的代理董事之位，那些做下属的自然不敢再有异议，之得乖乖在他手下做事。  
然而，公司的运作依然大不如前。  
倒不是他杰拉德的能力不够，而是事情实在有些诡异。  
他之前能够在商场上协助托雷斯呼风唤雨，靠得是个人屡出奇招的不寻常思维方式，无论对手有多麻烦多难缠，总能高人一着，啃下那些难啃的骨头。  
这次却不灵了，而且他的败绩往往是在和 MR.O 交手的时候。那个神秘的人依旧没有揭开过面纱，两方并未正式会面过，而杰拉德的每一步，那人却好像知道得清清楚楚似的，三番四次预料到 LIV的下一步棋，以最快最准确的方式出招应对。  
那种对他知根知底的了解，比起那日杰拉德从拉莫斯身上见到的残酷手段更让他感到毛骨悚然，更何况他并不认识那个人。  
他也不是没有试图与那位 MR.O 见面，邀请函发出，总是如石沉大海，杳无音信。  
杰拉德一度怀疑自己是不是撞见鬼了，甚至养成了每日睡前读一页圣经的习惯，寄希望于主可以帮他驱鬼。  
可是没用，主这次没有听见他的祈祷，重要的买卖依旧是一笔笔地被那位 MR.O 抢走。

又是承受巨大压力的一天。杰拉德揉了揉太阳穴，刚想把自己再次埋入一大堆文件里去，手机响起了熟悉又陌生的乐章。  
熟悉是因为那是他最喜欢的一首歌，陌生是因为这是这首歌第一次在手机上响起。  
简单说来，他给阿隆索设置了来电特殊铃音，而这是阿隆索第一次主动打他的手机。  
杰拉德接了电话：“Xabi？”  
“steven……nando 醒了。坏消息是，他由于受到的刺激过于严重， 智商退化到了孩提时代，并且失去了记忆。”  
“怎么会这样？那他现在……”   
“还在观察期间。”   
“你等着，我马上就过来。”

顾不上用早餐，杰拉德匆匆抓了手边一个三明治下楼，驾车前往阿隆索的诊所。  
路线他已经很熟悉了，而不同的是，以前每次走这条路线都是为了诊所的主人，而这次，是为了诊所里的一个病人。  
杰拉德不知道这身负父母之仇对 LIV 别有用心的自己还有几分真心可言，但至少这次，他听到那个男孩醒来的时候是真的开心。  
诊所已经停诊好几天了，杰拉德敲了敲挂着“今日修诊”牌子的门，过了一会儿，阿隆索打开了门让他进去。  
“Xabi？”杰拉德吃了一惊，“你怎么这么憔悴？”  
阿隆索不好意思地笑笑，“有么，我自己都没注意到。”  
杰拉德看着阿隆索的黑眼圈：“有多久没睡了？”   
“还好，才两天，没事……”  
“两天？”杰拉德提高了声音，“不睡觉会死人的知不知道啊？你是医生难道连这点常识都没有？”说到后来，几乎是在嘶吼了。  
阿隆索愣了一下，轻轻说道：“对不起，让你担心了。”沉默了一会儿，又说道，“你进去看看他吧。”  
小心翼翼地推开病房门，如阿隆索所言，托雷斯的确已经醒了过来。  
杰拉德温柔地，“Hi，nando……”  
床上的金发男孩眨巴着漂亮的眼睛看看杰拉德，过了一会儿又好奇地看向了 Xabi：“Xabi 哥哥，他是谁？”  
虽然是成年人的声音，那说话的语气，完全就是一个孩子。  
就算来之前做好了十足的心里准备，当真的面对这样的事实的时候，杰拉德还是忍不住被深深地震撼。  
“Xabi，他……”  
阿隆索对他使了个眼色，示意他出去说，而后转向托雷斯，笑容可掬：“nando 乖，这是 steven 哥哥。现在 Xabi 哥哥和 Steven 哥哥有些话要出去说，你在这里看电视好吗？”  
托雷斯不情愿地点了点头，“那 Xabi 哥哥快点回来，我一个人害怕。”  
“不怕的，”阿隆索怜宠地说道，“我们就在外面，有事叫我们就行了。”

关上病房门，阿隆索收起了笑容，难过地说道：“就是这样，如你所见。”  
“还有没有办法治好他？”  
阿隆索露出了无能为力的疲态：“这要看他自己了。大脑并没有任何硬损伤，只是一时受不了刺激才会这样的。也许他明天就会好，也许……他一辈子都好不了了。”解释完情况后，又喃喃道，“可能这样才对他是最好的，忘记那些可怕的记忆，生活得无忧无虑……”  
喃喃地说到最后，阿隆索自己也茫然了，分不清这究竟是对托雷斯如今的糟糕情况进行自我安慰，抑或是，真心羡慕这样不知世事的无忧无虑。  
杰拉德敏感地捕捉到了阿隆索的情绪：“你羡慕他？” “是啊……”  
阿隆索犹自沉浸在方才的叹息中，没有注意杰拉德想到了什么。精明如他，也只有在被孩童般的托雷斯感染得脱下一切防备的时候， 才会如此不小心。  
“Xabi，按理说，你只是一名医生。”杰拉德碧绿的眸子盯着阿隆索的眼睛，“这也是你自己的选择——我以为你真的是如此简单的一个人。”  
阿隆索惊愕地看着他，立即意识到刚才自己犯了一个大错误。 他本该是个普通的医生，没什么可担心烦恼的，自然也就不会用那种语气羡慕忘记了一切回到孩提时代的托雷斯。  
然而刚才，他把自己“不仅仅是一个医生”这样的事实暴露无疑。现在在杰拉德面前说什么职业上的苦痛根本就是于事无补，杰拉德也不会相信。  
再说得明白一点，今天只不过是一个契机，一个让杰拉德直接抓住把柄的契机，而那些怀疑与被怀疑，早在他们第一次见面的时候就有了。  
比如，被绑架的那天为什么要孤注一掷自己逃脱？又比如，那次受伤，用性交易交换保守他受伤的秘密，其实是根本说不通的。从杰拉德的角度来看，他明白托雷斯虽然对阿隆索既讨厌又害怕，但还没到要下手除掉他的地步，那个“托雷斯派杀手来暗杀他”的说法纯属无稽之谈。  
杰拉德一直想问，或者想自己私下调查清楚，今天就是机会。他盯着阿隆索。  
对面琥珀色眸子中的茫然逐渐散去，敛起有焦距的目光，直逼那双绿色的眸子，温和依旧，却带有显而易见的警惕：“steven，我很累。”  
杰拉德看着他，“我明白。”  
其实他明白的不过是他不仅仅是一个才能出众的医生那么简单，至于白色大褂的外表下究竟藏着什么确切的身份，他不知道。  
阿隆索也看着他，双手插在未褪下的白衣的口袋里，没有丝毫的退却。  
杰拉德的目光渐渐温柔，甚至嘴角泛起友好的微笑：“Xabi，我不会逼你，我也逼不了你。”  
阿隆索还是不说话，他不知道该如何说、说些什么。其实他该说谢谢。他犹在思考要不要回答些什么，可是。  
“因为我爱你。”   
“什么？”  
“我爱你。”  
“……”   
“你听不懂么？”   
“……”

就连阿隆索也没有想到，这一系列捕捉机会、逼问、像是欲擒故纵的放过，最后呼之即出的居然是这么一句话。  
他再一次无言以对。他既不能回答“我也是”，也不能回答“对不起”。  
他一直都知道，眼前这个男子对于他而言是特殊的存在，甚至是他的羁绊，小时候在那男孩潺潺流血的腿上缠上的纱线像是会随着时光延伸拉长似的，一直牵扯着他们两人，如何都剪不断。  
而随着时间的流逝，身边环境的变化，以及那些赤裸裸血淋淋的悲剧一桩接着一桩发生，阿隆索越来越明白，他们俩之间，可以是朋友，可以是一同为 LIV 的正常运作而奔命的同事，甚至可以有肉体纠缠，却不能说爱情。  
托雷斯与拉莫斯的事历历在目。从一开始唯一正确的就是拉莫斯，爱情对于他们而言，的的确确是奢侈品。可惜他没有能一直正确下去， 只能让自己的爱人独吞这样的结局。  
他们都应该是一群只有信念的人，这样才能在属于自己的唯一的道路上孤独并且坚定不移地走下去，而多了爱情，就多了一条岔道， 那条岔道最有可能通向的，是失败和死亡。  
阿隆索微笑着，歉然地说道：“谢谢你，steven。我忘了告诉你，我下个月就要结婚了，别忘了参加我的婚礼。”  
杰拉德以为自己听错了：“你说什么？”   
“我下个月要结婚了，和我的女朋友——你应该是知道我一直有女朋友的吧？”  
杰拉德不知道自己回答了什么，甚至那一刻他好像连女朋友是什么意思都不知道了。

其实结婚这件事确实是阿隆索前一天就决定的，倒不是为了拒绝杰拉德一时编出来的话。  
原因也不在于杰拉德，而在于阿尔特塔。  
托雷斯事发之后阿隆索就再也没有和那位 everton 首席联系过，在被同一个号码骚扰了无数次再加上删了几百条短信后，阿隆索就做出结婚的决定。  
现在想来，真是一时意气，整件事情看起来就像是自己为了下定决心和那冷血的家伙断绝关系而仓促娶个女人一样。  
也许事实也的确如此，可是阿隆索不会承认。

杰拉德沉默了一会儿，问道：“为什么那么急着结婚？”   
“她怀孕了，已经有三个月，我不想等她挺着大肚子做新娘。”   
“那就再等等，等孩子生下来！”杰拉德声音有些失常的高亢，“你结婚了之后想怎样，和你那国外的新娘离开这里？”  
“Steven，”阿隆索有些生气，“你觉得你凭什么指使我或者质问我？就因为我和你上过床？”  
杰拉德冷笑，“我很抱歉我刚才的失态。只是现在我是 LIV 的代理总裁，而你是 LIV 的一员。”  
“总裁就能不让自己公司的一员结婚？”   
“我不能让你离开我。”  
“我没有想过离开……这里。”阿隆索的声音低沉了下去，透着疲惫，“我没有要离开，只是我刚才已经说了，自从我回国后就发生了那么多事。我很累，想要个港。”  
“我可以做你的港——”  
阿隆索淡淡地打断他，话语毫不留情：“Steven，难道你不觉得，你自己是一艘比我飘摇得更厉害的船么？”  
杰拉德不说话了。阿隆索的一句话一针见血，毫不留情。且不说那些外界所不知的杰拉德与 LIV 之间的内幕，仅仅是外界所看到的LIV 代理董事长，日日被不同危机所挑战，稍一不小心，杰拉德还未坐稳的这条船就会万劫不复。  
杰拉德苦笑着：“原来这就是你的原因。”  
阿隆索沉默了一会儿，“Steven，我答应你，我会尽力帮 LIV 打垮Everton。”  
他这话说得突然，让杰拉德也意料到，他疑惑地看了一会儿眼前的男人，说道：“Xabi，你到底是在帮谁做事？”  
“我在帮我自己。”  
“可是你一点都不喜欢 LIV，我感觉得出来。”  
阿隆索淡淡地笑：“这需要感觉么？谁会喜欢一个夺了自己母亲的混蛋的企业？如果我喜欢，我也不会开这个诊所了。”  
“那你为什么要帮 LIV？”  
“我在帮我的良心。Steven，虽然从法律上来说，如今 Nando 这个样子，我才是 LIV 的第一继承人，但是如果你把生意洗白，我会很感激你，同时你也是在为你自己好。”  
阿隆索见杰拉德一直在打量自己，问道：“你不相信我？”  
杰拉德不说话，表示默认。  
阿隆索摇了摇头，嘲讽道：“看来你所谓的爱也不过如此。”   
“这不是一回事。”  
“爱的基础难道不是信任？有些人嘴上说爱你，一次又一次地变相做着你不喜欢甚至憎恶的事情，把两人间的信任消磨殆尽，难道还能有爱情？”  
阿隆索也不知自己是怎么回事，这话说着说着就失去了控制。面对杰拉德怀疑的眼神，他补充了一句：“你不要多想，我只是在举例。”  
杰拉德叹了口气：“Xabi，你应该明白，我们这个圈子里的人和别人是不一样的。就算对于自己最爱的人，有时候完全信任也会送掉自己的命。”想了一想又补充道：“比如说刚才我说我不问你是因为我爱你，‘我爱你’这是实话，那因果关系却不是真的。我不问下去，是因为我知道根本从你的嘴里撬不出什么。”  
阿隆索给了一个他“我明白”的眼神，示意他继续。  
“所以，”杰拉德说道，“我们要建立互相信任的关系，必须不是在情感的基础上。”   
“这样啊……”阿隆索若有所思地托着下巴，一段时间后说道：“Steven，你不是一直对究竟是什么秘密让 Everton 一直缠着 Nando不放而耿耿于怀么？”  
杰拉德点点头：“上次你说你也不清楚，我就没问。其实你是知道的？”  
“对，我知道。”   
“是什么？”  
“LIV 的地下武器库。”  
“嗯？”杰拉德不解地问道，“LIV 插手黑道上的军火走私买卖，这些我们都知道，算得上什么秘密？”  
“不是买卖。”阿隆索闭上了眼睛，深深呼吸，而后说道：“而是从研发制造到出售的一条龙服务。”  
杰拉德大吃一惊：“你说什么？”  
“其实 LIV 最厉害的地方就在于此。他们每年都从世界各地搜寻武器研制的专家，把他们抓来关到研制新型武器的秘密基地，给他们灌了药，逼迫他们研制比市场上任何武器都更为先进的东西，无论是小型还是大型武器均有涉及。一般新研制出来的中小型武器，仅仅是第一批成品的价值就相当于 LIV 干净生意的整个产值，而每种新武器的图纸更是在黑市上被炒到高价，引起各种人的抢夺。”  
杰拉德目瞪口呆，这事情完全超出了他的预期，只能听阿隆索继续讲下去。  
“不过一般在这道上混的，包括一些恐怖分子的首脑只知道每样武器的价值和每张图纸的价值，绝不知道这些东西都是同一个基地出产的。那就是个贼窝，人一旦被抓进去，永远都别想出来。”  
“阿尔特塔不知用什么方法得到了这个重要信息，所以一直逼问Nando 基地的所在？”  
阿隆索点了点头：“我想是这样。”   
“那你是怎么知道的？”  
“贝尼特斯虽然是个混蛋，但对我母亲还算有几分真心，这是他告诉我母亲的，不过只说了有这么个地方，没说在哪里。这向来是只有 LIV 继承人才知道的秘密。”  
杰拉德思考良久，忽然问道：“那现在 Nando 失去了记忆还变成了这个样子，世界上就没人知道确切地点了？”  
“我想是的。独创的新型武器成品和 LIV 仅仅是走私的那些武器混在一起混淆视听，黑交易中还有更不为人知的交易。”

从头到尾，阿隆索一直都在平静地叙述，没有任何情绪的表达方式。  
杰拉德听完后过了很久才回过神来。  
除了这件事实在是连做梦都想不到以外，杰拉德还惊异于阿隆索居然会把这么重要的事情告诉他。这算是信任？还是借此表示他对他这个代理董事的忠心？或者是……有什么不可告人的目的。  
尽管他很不愿意相信第三种推测，但它存在的可能性的确不小，并且，不为任何人的意志所转移。  
杰拉德静静地看着阿隆索，仿佛这样就能将他看穿。  
琥珀色的眸子只是淡然地接受那探究的却又略带深情的凝视，淡然得就像在嘲讽他这种不自量力的企图。  
但是在这样的注视下，谁都会败下阵来，阿隆索别开脸，苦笑道： “你不信任我是么。我把那么重要的事情告诉你，你却不信任我……”  
杰拉德依旧看着他，并未否认，“我能感受到，xabi，我能感受到你没有说实话。”  
“那你想听什么？”   
“你的心。”  
心？我还有心么？阿隆索模模糊糊地想着，如果有，怎么已经很久不感到疼痛或者快乐了呢？  
就连拉莫斯的死亡都没有让心感到疼痛，只有茫然和绝望；就连杰拉德——这个他从小心心念念的人的表白都没有让他感到快乐，徒增负担和无奈。  
这样的人，怎么还会有心呢？  
这么令人难过的事实，阿隆索却是带着笑意地认清它。“steven，你知道么……我恨贝尼特斯，而这恨，如今已经被我转移到了 LIV 上。”  
他说的很轻柔，却残酷得让杰拉德感到寒意。“你要利用我毁了它？”  
阿隆索摇头，“不，我没这个能力，也没这个兴趣。不然我自己夺过继承大权再解散它岂不是更好。”  
“那你……”   
“我不想让自己和它沾染上任何关系，无论我最后是否解散它，只要我一旦接手过 LIV，我必须要担着‘贝尼特斯的继子’这个名一辈子，这对于而言是莫大的耻辱！我一刻都不想和那个男人沾上关系。”  
他说得字字绝决，前一刻淡漠的残忍已经消失不见，却隐隐带着激动的情绪。  
唯有仇恨能让他这样的人激动至此吧。杰拉德这样想着，说道， “所以看到贝尼特斯一世基业最后落到我这么个居心叵测的外人手上，想必你也是高兴的吧。”  
“不错。”  
“那不如我们来谈论一下，怎样找到那个地下工厂？”  
阿隆索惊讶地看了他一眼，似乎在疑惑为何这个男人可以如此之快就进入大业状态，迟疑了会儿说道：“Fernando，他是唯一知道的人。 LIV 是家族产业，上一代继承人会亲手将那至关重要的地点图纸交给下一代继承人。”  
杰拉德有些沮丧：“可是他现在失忆了，那岂不是就没有人知道那张图纸放在哪儿了。”   
“未必。”  
“怎么说？”  
阿隆索沉吟了一下，说道：“其实失忆这种症状，并不是记忆丢失，而是记忆锁存。”  
“记忆锁存？”   
“对，记忆是不会丢失的，你该知道，发生过的事情不可能被抹杀，只是患者自发地将它锁存起来，潜意识里不去触碰……” 还没说完，病房里突然传来一阵尖叫。  
“nando！”杰拉德和阿隆索异口同声的同时推开了病房门。

病房里的情景让他们大吃一惊。  
托雷斯的脸色惨白，双手攥住杯子的边沿不停发抖，一双眼睛死死盯着被突如其来的事故惊吓到的护士小姐手里的病房记录。  
病房记录是以大写字母顺序来排序的。这一页显示着第O 条记录。托雷斯看着那个 O，似是害怕，又似是愤怒，全身颤抖得厉害。  
“赶紧出去！不要让他看那一页！”阿隆索冲着被吓坏的护士小姐吼着，后者立刻逃出了病房。  
那份病历记录在视野中完全不见后，托雷斯才安静了一些，脸上的苍白仍未完全消退。  
“好孩子，乖，没事了。”阿隆索坐到托雷斯身旁，温柔地安抚着他，“xabi 哥哥在这里。”  
杰拉德也很自然地坐在了病床的另一边，他没有伸手摸托雷斯的头，绿色的眸子却也是温柔的，如同想要护住弟弟的兄长。  
这一刻，仿佛刚才在精心蓄谋着夺得 LIV 地下兵工厂方位图纸的人并不是他们似的。  
一前一后的对比说来讽刺，却也不是全非真心。杰拉德问道：“他这是怎么回事？”  
阿隆索摇了摇头，“我也不太清楚，应该是什么东西刺激了他的神经，引发了某一部分不好的记忆。”  
杰拉德皱眉：“会是什么？”  
阿隆索叹气：“那得去看那病房记录上写着什么了。”

那是很普通的一页记录，拿到手后阿隆索和杰拉德也没有发现什么特别之处，只是记载了今日托雷斯的一些症状，和前两日的没什么不同。  
阿隆索看着，视线忽然转移到用来索引的'O'上。“也许……”  
“嗯？有什么发现？”两人如今算是同一战线上的人，至少杰拉德这么认为。  
“Steven，你记得刚才 nando 离这记录本有多远？”   
“似乎……”杰拉德回想了一下，“应该有段距离的，并不是很近。”   
“如果是那样的距离，那这页上的所有文字记录，他应该是看不清的，除了……”   
“那个'O'！”  
阿隆索点点头，“我也这么认为。说到 O，你会想到什么？”  
显然答案已经呼之欲出了。两人的心里浮起的，正是 Everton 那位惊采绝艳的，当日约了托雷斯去谈判的新秀，MR.O。  
究竟是什么样的人，能让从小在如此生活环境下长大的托雷斯怕成这样、恨成这样？  
“这倒是有趣。”阿隆索说道，“看 nando 的反应，当日对 sergio  
用刑折磨的也是这位O 先生。既是智多星又是刽子手？有谁会让自己非常有能力的属下去干这活呢？”   
“你的意思是……我们可能弄错了？”  
阿隆索摸了摸下巴，“未必。如果确实是他，只能说他和 nando或者 sergio 当中的一人有深仇大恨，非得自己看着他们痛苦不可。”   
“可惜没有办法验证究竟是不是他。”  
阿隆索笑了笑，“谁说没有。我的心理学难道是白学的么？”  
他的做法很简单。

“Nando。”再次进入病房，阿隆索温柔地唤着已经恢复正常情绪的托雷斯，“一会儿我说几个词，你不要回答，看着我就好。”  
托雷斯尚是个孩子的智力水平，很乖地点头答应。阿隆索看着他：“LIV。”  
很正常的表情。  
“Mars。”  
漂亮的脸上现出些许茫然。  
“Villa。”这是托雷斯手下一个得力助手的名字。托雷斯的神情由茫然变得轻松。  
阿隆索顿了顿，咬牙说道：“O。”  
轻松的神情不见了，托雷斯整个脸部线条都紧绷起来，眼里也流露出一些惧意。  
“OK。”  
没有反应。  
“Old friend。”  
依旧是没什么改变。  
阿隆索说道：“Mr.O。”  
变化始料未及，托雷斯蓦地一把推开他，直用杯子裹住自己开始发抖的身体。  
阿隆索和一直在旁观的杰拉德交换了一下颜色。现在看来，之前他俩的推论是无比正确的。  
阿隆索把托雷斯从被子里挖出来的时候他还在不停颤抖，一双手捂着耳朵不肯放下，完全是一副受了惊吓的模样。  
他只好安抚他，如之前一样，“nando，没事了，xabi 哥哥在这里。”当阿隆索让托雷斯恢复平静如初，杰拉德不知何时已经悄然离去了，想必又是因为 LIV 的什么事情。  
阿隆索看着托雷斯天真无邪却又美得令人无法斜视的侧眼，忽然微微叹了口气。

阿隆索和未婚妻 nagore 的婚礼办得很仓促，甚至没邀请什么人， 只是亲人之间小聚了一番。没有杰拉德，也没有阿尔特塔。  
Nagore 毕业之后也被调来 LIV 做事。她学的是法律专业，如今年纪轻轻她俨然是 LIV 旗下公认最出色的律师。  
阿隆索不知道，也不想知道她为 LIV 打赢过多少官司，他唯一知道的是那是他的妻子，她的肚子里有他未出世的孩子。  
婚礼后甚至没有时间小度蜜月，阿隆索如此，nagore 也是如此。

当然，这时候就算阿隆索会大张旗鼓地举行婚礼，杰拉德恐怕也没有心思放在抢婚上。  
之前阿隆索使用心理学的方法来得到“Mr.O”这个答案，已经验证了他所说的“记忆只是被锁存起来”的真实性。  
既然如此，那地图究竟被藏在了哪里，应该也在托雷斯的记忆之中，只是需要人将它挖掘出来。  
外行如杰拉德，也立刻想到了催眠这个耳熟能详却从未确信过的方法。  
看了一眼墙上的挂钟，他与客人预约的时间就快到了。 这位客人，对他至关重要，甚至成为了决定成败的关键。在国际上享有盛名的三大心理学教授之一，温格教授。  
他之所以不聘用尚在英格兰的李珊美的原因就是李珊美之前与托雷斯有过来往，催眠阿隆索那一次。既然这次要催眠的对象是托雷斯， 杰拉德自然不能冒着风险启用他曾经用过的人。  
而温格教授，他之前一直居住在法国，和 LIV 毫无往来，应该是个可以信任的、完全为他所用的人。  
最为关键的是，无论他要价多高，杰拉德都开得起。

谈话进行的还算顺利，温格教授询问了一些关于托雷斯的情况， 杰拉德都一一如实告知。  
“怎么样？”杰拉德小心翼翼地试探。  
“杰拉德先生，我只能说——您的运气实在是太好了！”   
“怎么说？”  
“杰拉德先生大概对催眠不了解吧。虽然催眠可以让人进入毫无防备的状态，本质是让人对外来的信息一点抵抗力都没有地做出反馈，”他顿了顿，继续说道，“但是这是对于防御力低的情况。”  
杰拉德略微有些茫然：“我不是听得很明白……”  
温格微笑着，试图把这解释清楚，“比如你被一个水平不怎么样的心理医师催眠，他也许可以得到诸如‘你有没有吃午饭’这类无关痛痒的问题的答案，然而在问道关于你的秘密的问题时，你会醒来。”  
“也就是说，人对不同的心里挖掘，防御程度是不同的？”   
“没错，而且智商越是高的人，心理防线越难破。再加上您刚才说您要问的是一件至关重要的事，只怕聪明如托雷斯先生，早就把这事放在了心里最安全的角落，凭着催眠很难有所收获。”  
杰拉德点点头，“原来是这样。那温格教授方才又为何说我运气好？难道和他智商退化有关？”  
温格笑着表示赞许，眼前这个年轻人确实很聪明，“的确是。他现在只有八九岁孩子的智商，要得到想要的答案便容易多了。我有百分之九十以上的把握。”他不敢把话说满，但是杰拉德却听得出来，他敢这样说，那与保证成功也无甚差别。

既然有了方案，那么下一个要解决的问题就是，怎么把托雷斯从阿隆索的医院里弄出来。  
阿隆索对于杰拉德，永远是个未知因素。有时候杰拉德甚至觉得自己有些害怕他，这种害怕，比起对于那个神秘的 Mr.O 或是只手就能将利物浦整个城市搅得翻云覆雨的阿尔特塔更甚。  
毕竟那些仅仅是敌人，如果在一开始就处于对立的两方也罢了， 而这个人，在他身边，他却从来看不透他究竟在想什么。  
这样的不安让他决意瞒着阿隆索做这件事。  
现在的他，还不够强大，还不能稳妥地在利物浦只手遮天。如果得了那张地图，掌控了那科研能力和产量都惊人的地下工厂，别说利物浦，可能在整个英格兰的这一带，都无人可与他匹敌。  
到时候，到他足够强大的时候，他就不必再猜测阿隆索在想什么， 而是堂而皇之地以自己尊贵的身份要人，甚至是逼迫他留在自己身边。  
再没有人可以和他抢。

计划很顺利，杰拉德以托雷斯在病房待太久了为由要开车带他出门兜风，再加上托雷斯孩子般无邪的脸上一副兴致盎然的神情，阿隆索立刻就答应了，只是出门之前叮嘱着：“要小心些，别离开 LIV 管辖的范围。”  
“嗯嗯。”杰拉德和托雷斯一起答应着。  
杰拉德早已为今天的行动觅得了佳处。利物浦市郊 LIV 管辖范围内有一片山域，也算得上景色秀丽。这几年山域的半山腰坐落了一片别墅区，每栋都价值不菲，为买得起的人度假之用。  
这样的环境，确实再适合不过。  
由于催眠需要极其安静的空间，杰拉德这样的“闲杂人等”只能在门外等候结果，而无法得知里面究竟进行得如何。尽管他很想了解这神奇的催眠之术是如何作用的，是否像很多电影中的一样玄乎。  
看来今天是没有办法亲眼见证了。杰拉德苦笑着想，改天向阿隆索讨教一下。

两个小时过后，温格从里面出来。他脸上依旧是带着和蔼可亲的笑容，看上去和任何一个这个年岁的老人无差，很难让人相信这即是那个叱诧心理学界几十年的男人。  
当然，这笑容也使得杰拉德看不透催眠的结果究竟如何。“温格教授……”杰拉德有些焦急地询问。  
温格摆了摆手，仅仅说了七个字：“卧室抽屉第三层。”  
这一刻杰拉德甚至想拥吻这个头发花白的男人，当然他必须装得很镇定，但事实上他已经听到自己心跳欢欣鼓舞的声音。  
“那nando 他……”  
“他没事，就像睡着一样，你把他弄回去吧。”   
“好，那太感谢您了！酬劳我会尽数付清，而您——”杰拉德绿色的眼眸忽然直直盯着他，“会将这件事严格保密的，对吧？”   
“那当然。”温格微笑着，“合作愉快，杰拉德先生。”

当天晚上，阿尔特塔收到了一条信息，来自他最熟悉的却已有一周没有和他联系的号码。  
那是他们用来联络的号码。由于他们关系的秘密性，没有署名， 只有数字。  
阿尔特塔却能将那串数字倒背如流。  
他有试过去联系那个人，但是无论是发出的信息或是打出的电话都像石沉大海，杳无回音。  
他本身就不是一个善于解释的人，更何况他确实是存了要托雷斯死的念头，无可辩驳。  
接收那条短信，内容也只有短短的几个字：你想要的东西在托雷斯家卧室抽屉的第三层。  
阿尔特塔忽然不知道该不该狂喜。  
让阿隆索去 LIV 卧底那么多年，他要等的就是这一天，这个结果。多年来他一直知道 LIV 表面上黑白两道通吃的生意只是次要的，主要的却是不为人知的新型武器买卖。而这个武器生产交易系统的一切，却似是独立于 LIV 之外的，仅有 LIV 首席知道的秘密。  
如今能知道那个秘密工厂的位置，就算不惜一切代价都要毁了它， 届时 Everton 要战胜 LIV 可以说是易如反掌。  
他确实是该狂喜的。阿隆索不负他望，完成了这艰难的任务。 可是此时此刻他却无法欢呼雀跃，他同时也清楚地知道，如此一来，阿隆索欠他的恩情，算是还完了，而对于自己是否会被计划在阿隆索的未来内，他一点底都没有。  
他知道阿隆索已经结婚了，新娘如花似玉，肚子里怀着他的骨肉。也知道阿隆索身边有一个杰拉德，他们的关系似真似假，非同寻常。  
他还知道阿隆索讨厌自己未达目的不择手段，几乎是罔顾人命。他手握的信息仅仅是这些，这实在是让他没什么底气给自己“阿隆索仍是属于自己”的自信。也许他唯一的、最大的筹码就是那一次阿隆索奋不顾身地挡在他身前，接受那颗本该刺穿他身体的子弹。这样的本能反应没有经过任何思考，但阿尔特塔猜不透究竟是那人本性善良得对于任何人都会作此第一反应，还是因为将要受伤的是自己他才会如此不顾自己性命。  
阿尔特塔看着那条短信，竟一时不知道该回什么。过了一会儿他回道：“谢谢。我想我们应该见一面。”  
他一向不喜欢短信的方式，觉得这怎么都带着恋人之间关于等待的矫情，远不如电话来的直接。但是这一次，他居然会没有勇气去打电话。原因仅仅是他害怕会被挂断。  
回信来得很快：“OK，明天我去你那儿。”

阿隆索如约而至。  
无名指上的银色戒指亮得几乎刺眼。阿尔特塔涩然笑着：“恭喜你。”  
阿隆索看着他，过一会儿才说道：“谢谢。”阿尔特塔一时也不知该说什么。  
两人就这样看着对方，似乎只是隔了一周，隔了一个人的死亡以及一场婚礼，对方就完全变成了陌生的样子。  
阿尔特塔的心感到一阵刺痛。  
阿隆索叹了口气：“你去取了你要的东西没有？”   
“嗯。我派去的人拍完副本后就回来了，那东西还是留在那里，  
等着杰拉德的人去取。”  
阿隆索点点头，“如果没猜错，他也只是拍了个副本。打草惊蛇的事情谁都不会干，更何况聪明如他。”  
仿佛只有将对话转移到工作上，才会顺畅一些。  
阿尔特塔说道：“那个地形图很复杂，工厂的入口被设计成一个迷宫，如果没有图，除非掘地三尺，不然是绝对进不去的。”  
阿隆索没有说话。  
阿尔特塔接着说道：“当然，有了地图，也不保证万无一失。可能还有密码系统、机关，这些都要被考虑在内。”  
阿隆索说：“嗯。你自己小心。我今天来是想来告诉你，杰拉德他们想在八月十四号对工厂动手。鉴于关于工厂的一切都是未知数，你可以带着你的人跟着他们，让他们做先行者。”  
“八月十四？”阿尔特塔惊呼道，“可是 Everton 有史以来最大的生意也在这一天。”  
“我知道。”关于这笔非同小可的白粉交易，阿尔特塔先前对阿隆索提过，“可是这笔生意的量也远远比不上 LIV 的地下工厂吧？”阿隆索提醒着他，脸上没有什么表情。  
“那那笔交易……”   
“我去。”  
“Xabi？”阿尔特塔以为自己听错了。  
“我代替你去。你不相信我的能力？”   
“……你真的愿意去？”  
“你以为我开玩笑的？”  
阿尔特塔疑惑地看着他。他实在不懂他在想什么，索性把话说的明白一些。  
“Xabi，你是不是觉得你欠着我，这也算偿还的一部分？其实没有必要，上次你帮我挡子弹就已经……”  
“不是。”阿隆索打断了他。  
“那你是……打算彻底加入 Everton 然后在我身边？”明知道没这个可能，阿尔特塔还是问了。  
阿隆索晃了晃无名指上的戒指，摇了摇头，“也不是。”  
他并不是有意让阿尔特塔猜谜，况且阿尔特塔根本猜不到那个答案。  
对于阿尔特塔来说，这个答案比所有的可能都要糟糕。假设他能猜到答案，阿隆索也就不会出这个谜题。  
当然这个假设不成立。  
其实在给杰拉德下心理暗示的那一刻，所有的取舍就都已经在阿隆索心中了然，再无悔改的余地。  
甚至比这更早，早到当初青涩的他倒在阿尔特塔栖身的酒店前的那一刻，有些事情便已经注定了。  
他不是圣人，无法奢望不负如来不负卿，他只是希望自己可以从一而终地做好自己原本该做的事情。

8 月 14 日。LIV 的杰拉德将会找到传说中的“武器工厂”，阿尔特塔也会在那里。同时，Everton 几乎是倾巢出动，完成一笔有史以来最大的交易。  
阿隆索走出 Everton 大楼，感觉到从未尝试过的举步维艰。无论是杰拉德还是阿尔特塔，他都到了要与他们诀别的时候。然而，这场上演了多年的、几乎耗尽他整个人格的大戏却还远未到散场。  
他忽然后悔，自己刚才为什么不拥抱一下阿尔特塔呢。为什么不呢。  
他看得出来他明明很想再抱他，只是一直忍耐着，直到自己说出“再见”，都没有触碰到自己。  
阿隆索苦笑，原来那人竟是一直把自己和他的关系当做自己报恩的一部分。  
可是当这遇见和恩情都是一开始被计划好的，这所谓的情人关系，是否就更可笑了？

现在我们不得不提一下第三方。  
这个故事里除了 LIV 和 Everton，是有第三方的，同时这个第三方也迫切地想得到那张地图。  
第三方的 Boss 长着一张蛊惑众生的脸。虽然有些上了岁数，但举手投足间的气质让人确信若这人年轻二十岁未必会比现在更有味道。当然这是外人眼中的何塞·穆里尼奥。在他的下属眼中，虽然那张老脸好看的不得了，他们也是决计不会去没事欣赏一会儿的。若是被穆里尼奥长官发现了你无事可做到在欣赏他的气质和脸蛋时，你倒霉的时候就到了。  
这人是个不折不扣的工作狂，逼着他的下属们也都成了工作狂。  
“长官！”年轻的小伙子敬了个礼，“中心有新的消息！”  
利物浦市的警局有个地方，专门用来传输秘密信息，除了警衔最高的穆里尼奥以及几个尽忠职守多年的老警察，谁都无法进入。外部只能知晓是否有新的信息传来而已，而就算知道这个的人，也寥寥无几。保密工作做得如此严谨，其重要性可想而知。  
穆里尼奥点了点头，没什么表情地处理手上的案件：“知道了。”  
年轻的小警员走后，他深深地吸了一口气，走向信息中心。  
随着 LIV 和 Everton 的经济影响增强，两方的黑道势力气焰也愈发狂盛，虽然表面上穆里尼奥依旧是不动声色，可是他心里比谁都清楚，只要假以时日，整个利物浦的秩序，可能就不是政府所决定的了。  
坐山观虎斗并不是什么好方法，两只精力旺盛的老虎胜负未分， 越战越勇，可他手上偏偏没有什么决定性的证据可以将任意一方一网打尽。就算是被抓现行，也就是几个不痛不痒的违法小交易，其量和规模远未达到能够搞垮阿尔特塔或是托雷斯的程度。  
可是他现在心中隐隐有了预感。这场黑白间的战争，就算未到尾声，也将要进入高潮了。

8 月 14 日。阴。  
阿尔特塔有些难忍的焦躁，也许是天气的原因，使得心情也烦闷了起来。这明明该是个好日子。让杰拉德在那个迷宫般的地下工厂中替他引路，他可以坐收渔翁之利。  
派去跟踪杰拉德的人不停地回传杰拉德的坐标和情况，一切如预料之中，这才让阿尔特塔的心稍许平静。  
欧文走了进来，看了一眼信号接收器连接的显示屏，淡淡地说道： “Boss，我们可以出发了。”  
明明是柔和得非常好看的眉眼，语气却透着些许寒意，似乎是完全的漠然，但又有什么狂热在其中。  
阿尔特塔似笑非笑地看了一眼，“如果失败，也许他今天就能知道你就是商场上让他狼狈不堪的 Mr.O，倒也不错。”  
欧文眼中闪过什么，很快恢复了面无表情：“Boss 还是说点吉利的吧。”  
因为才华横溢得到阿尔特塔的重用，欧文对阿尔特塔并不像其他人来的那么唯唯诺诺。  
“我只想提醒你——你对他，仅仅是报复吧？”   
欧文眯了眯眼睛，“你什么意思？怕我背叛你？”  
阿尔特塔笑了笑，“我怕你在感情下失去理智。”  
欧文看着他，嘴唇动了动：“彼此彼此。”

车很快到了地图所示的方位。  
沿着杰拉德所走过的正确的路走，欧文和阿尔特塔用不了多久追上了杰拉德一伙人，并且保持了一定距离。这一路上通过了很多匪夷所思的通道，宽的窄的，安静的或是能听得到地下水潺潺流过的，其构造之复杂令人叹为观止。  
时而向上、时而向下，已经没什么人知道现在自己究竟是在地平面上方还是地下了。其实也不算太久，但由于心理状态的因素，这不太久的时间在杰拉德或是阿尔特塔两伙人的心里，被数倍拉长。  
大约一个小时之后，前面总算是看到了空旷的地方，而不是连绵不绝的通道，其中隐隐听来还有什么机器在运作的声音，以及人的说话声。  
阿尔特塔带去的几个手下一阵狂喜，几乎恨不得冲出去，阿尔特塔拉住了他们：“再看看。”  
前面的杰拉德似乎也有些迟疑，停下了脚步，派了带去的一个人。杰拉德带去的人数也不算多，此来的目的本身就是要确保目标的虚实性，只是如此重要的信息不能假以人手才必须亲力亲为。阿尔特塔也是同样，只是他更为谨慎一些，走来的一路上每隔过一个大拐点都往墙上插了针形监控，以看身后的情况。  
杰拉德派去的人不久就回来了，跟他说了些什么，杰拉德似是迟疑了一下，而后就下了一个前进的手势。  
阿尔特塔眸光一闪，心中未免有些暗喜。看来就是这里没错。  
LIV 的秘密地下工厂，其强盛实力的最大来源，阿尔特塔意图挪为己用而穆里尼奥费尽心机想要摧毁的地方。  
看了看时间，阿隆索代自己去的那趟交易也差不多该开始了。明明对那人的能力毫不怀疑，而这交易虽然牵涉甚多，整个Everton 的关键人物除了自己和欧文倾巢出动，但风险应该不大，只是对方身为中东地区的某位元首，所以这交易在量上过于巨大罢了。  
但不知为何，心里总有些难言的焦虑不安。  
这时候，杰拉德一行人已经完全进入了那片空地。手电微弱的光芒所及之处皆是空旷，一时不知道该往哪儿走。

这个时候，阿隆索正和 Everton 的几位阿尔特塔的亲信在利物浦的码头等着贵客到来。  
码头被清过场，看上去只有五个人在等人而已。实际上他们有恃无恐的很，四处都埋伏了 Everton 的各大高手，连狙击手都有准备， 对方要是好好做生意当然没事，若是一旦出现变故可以立刻将对方击毙。  
五位 Everton 的核心都很清楚包括狙击手在内的 Everton 的人埋伏在什么位置，事实上为了更好地保护自己，这些位置都是经过他们考察而确定的。  
阿隆索等得有些不耐烦，点了一根烟，只抽了一口，却又没兴趣抽第二口了。  
已经有人开始骂骂咧咧：“中东佬当我们是什么？就这么让我们等？”  
阿隆索看了他一眼：“稍安勿躁。”  
那人跳脚：“你敢教训我？”  
阿隆索微微笑着：“今天这里我管事，不服可以找 Mikki。”他说这话的时候依然是温温柔柔的，和穿上白大褂的那个阿隆索医生无差。  
那人便不说话了。  
过了一会儿交易对象的船只靠岸。阿拉伯人，气场不大排场不小， 贪婪的眼睛盯着他们，用生涩的英语问道：“货呢？”  
阿隆索撇了撇嘴：“拿上来。”  
量确实客观，那位中东贵族双眼放光，嘴里还不停说着，“质不一定好。”  
几个 Everton 元老怒了，“你说什么？你别以为……”却被阿隆索一眼剜了回去，回头挑着嘴角对中东男人道，“你可以随便检验，当然——我们要的东西也得给我们检验。”  
箱装的黄金，还有一纸某块油田的所有权书。  
验货的过程很快，双方都是老手，在这上面自然具有相当辨识力， 也不会作伪。本来双方这回就是诚心交易的，只是怕对方有诈，互不信任，才闹成这样。  
验完货后双方都有些迫不及待，阿拉伯人先耐不住，说道：“那么，可以开始了吧！”  
阿隆索看了一眼空茫的远方，慢慢地，颇有意味地说道，“是啊，差不多可以开始了。”

也不知道借着微弱的光线走了多久，四周似乎都是相同的模样， 走到哪里都是空无一物。  
视觉对于人体感官系统的帮助甚微的时候，听觉就会变得异常灵敏。之前听到的隐约像是机器运作的声音就像是一场幻觉，此时此刻， 杰拉德耳边只有同伴粗重的呼吸声。  
听得出来他们很紧张。杰拉德正想怒斥他们胆小，才发现自己手心潮湿了一片。  
都是冷汗。  
越是在这里待得久，心中的不安越是扩大，而初时的由对权利和金钱而生的喜悦正在一点一点被磨灭。  
杰拉德忽然不想走下去了，本能地觉得危险。“我觉得我们……”  
刚想下令撤退，四周蓦然间灯火辉煌，明黄色的狰狞灯光将这里的一切人和事物照得一览无遗。  
杰拉德愕然得说不出话来。

四周都是人。都是托雷斯旧日的心腹，在杰拉德上任之后或多或少地弃用了的人。  
他抬起头，三米高处搭了一个简单又不失华丽的看台。  
本该在医院的美貌男人就在那里，居高临下地看着他，笑容残酷， 眼神中满是化不开的戾气：“steven，我等你很久了。”  
他不再是那个神经受到严重刺激的、智商才八九岁的孩子。其实， 从未是过。  
他是世界上最好的猎人。亲手杀死了自己的爱人后，他便再无感情，同时也再无弱点，无坚不摧。而那精神上的刺激带来的根本不是伪装出来的失忆和智商退化，而是深沉的心机和一场表演堪称完美的戏。  
这样可怕事实，任谁都会觉得惊恐。  
杰拉德的绿眸里早已不仅仅是惊讶。他确确实实在害怕。而这无法掩饰的真实情绪，让托雷斯嘴角的弧度更深：“我没想到是你。”  
就算是令人看了就会发抖的神情，还是非常好看。杰拉德哑声道：“什么……是我？”  
托雷斯并没有回答他的话，只是淡淡地说道：“把他们的手脚都打断带回去。”  
他答应过阿隆索不伤人性命，这是阿隆索配合他做戏之时的协议。他当然不会主动找阿隆索配合他做戏，起因完全是意外。  
事情要追溯到他被救出安置到阿隆索医院病房的那天。  
那时候他已经醒了，可是眼睛却本能地不想睁开。心中太乱，不想去面对既定的事实。拉莫斯满身是血的一幕映在他的脑海里，像是挥之不去的梦魇，而耳边辗转萦绕着的却是拉莫斯的最后一句话，仿佛带着笑意，语气是从未有过的气若游丝：“谢谢你，nando。”  
他刚刚杀了他的爱人。亲手。只因不想再让爱人受到非人的残酷折磨，自己也不愿将 LIV 的基业拱手送人。  
再给他一百次机会重演当时的场景，他还是会这么做。可是接受却又是另一回事。  
他正想再睡过去，忽然感觉到自己的手被一只温暖的手搭住，悲愤却也悦耳的声音从耳际传来：  
“虽然你杀死了 sergio，我一点都不怪你。”   
“该死的是那群 Everton 的人。他们才是凶手！”  
“所以快醒来吧，nando……要报仇，还要找出 LIV 的内奸……”   
“我是无能为力了，快醒来吧，nando……”  
一字一句，字字关心，让托雷斯对这个向来不甚喜欢的、毫无血缘关系的兄长不禁动容。  
而至于 LIV 有内奸事情，已经很明白了：托雷斯的行踪三番五次被暴露，只能说这个内奸在 LIV 的地位还不低。  
之后的事情，就顺利成章：由于现在周遭的一切都是未知，杰拉德又以迅雷不及掩耳之势趁这机会夺去了权力，托雷斯忽然认识到唯一值得依靠的就是这个并非血亲的哥哥了。  
他和阿隆索商量好了计划，他扮演失去记忆智力退化的病人，而阿隆索用言语暗示杰拉德去找人给托雷斯催眠。  
如果杰拉德真的上了钩，就说明他确实有重大嫌疑。  
当时阿隆索说道：“如果杰拉德真的这么做了，也许他是内奸，也许只是一时贪念，你若是要他的命，先要查清楚事实。”  
于是才有了托雷斯答应阿隆索不伤人性命的协议。他知道自己这个兄长向来悲天悯人，而现在他又是自己唯一值得依靠的人，凡事还是顺着他的意比较好。  
而在如今的局面下，他虽然答应过不伤性命，却没答应过不伤人。手脚全断的痛楚，要比死亡来得厉害得多吧？  
无论是内奸还是觊觎 LIV 的人，都是不可饶恕的。

利物浦警局。  
事到如今，Everton 算是全盘拿下了，还附送了两个阿拉伯贵族， 这一切都足以让对此头疼多年的穆里尼奥感到高兴。  
唯一让他不爽的是，Everton 的首脑阿尔特塔今天不知因何原因没有参加此次交易，顺利逃脱。  
不过手上的人证物证也足够让他吃子弹了，还得感谢两个吓得腿软的中东佬。  
穆里尼奥揉了揉眉心，走到关着 Everton 一大群罪犯的临时关押处，冷冷地扫视了一圈，指了指戴着手铐面无表情的阿隆索：“把这个人带过来。”  
阿隆索被押着跟着他去。  
审讯室里，穆里尼奥一拍桌子：“阿尔特塔呢？不是说要一网打尽的吗？”  
阿隆索苦笑着给自己解了手铐，“他今天忽然有重要的事，我怕他起疑，就没有阻止。”  
穆里尼奥也没有再怪罪他，叹了口气，“算了，我已经下令全国通缉……他有没有跟你说他有什么事？”  
阿隆索摸着下巴思索了一会儿，道：“全国通缉恐怕不够——他最近和南非人走得近。”  
穆里尼奥若有所思地看着他。  
阿隆索补充了一句：“就算他当时还在国内，现在 Everton 出事的消息也肯定被他知道，现在应该已经不在了。”  
穆里尼奥想了一会儿，点了点头：“好，那我与国际刑警方联系。”  
阿隆索疲倦地笑了笑，“希望能早日抓到他。”

交换完消息，阿隆索起身：“我也该走了。不知道杰拉德和托雷斯那边什么情况。”  
穆里尼奥点点头。毕竟他的任务还未结束。取得托雷斯的完全信任只是第一步而已。  
穆里尼奥忽然叫住他：“Xabi。”  
阿隆索闻言回头：“长官，还有什么事？”   
“辛苦你了。”  
阿隆索一愣，继而摇了摇头，“没事。”说完快步走了出去。

托雷斯请来的人和他一样，快，准，狠。  
那些人甚至都不是打手，打手只是第二拨人。第一拨人是一群医生。如同天使般的刽子手。没有人比他们更了解人体的构造，如何让人如同废人一样动弹不得、如何让人感到最难以忍受的疼痛。  
欧文眼睁睁地看着这一切，他连叫都叫不出来，身体死死地被阿尔特塔一行人拉着无法动弹。  
托雷斯冷笑着离去。这里还有别的出口，所以阿尔特塔一伙人并不用闪躲。  
欧文就这么看着，指尖一点一点嵌进了水泥砌成的墙壁。  
由于离得太近，阿尔特塔甚至可以听到指甲断裂的声音，伴随着空旷的远方不停传来的惨叫声，让人格外心惊。  
土黄色的墙壁被染红了三点，四点，然后是五个血迹斑斑的印子。阿尔特塔终是叹了口气，一掌切在欧文的脖颈，恰到好处地让他晕厥。  
虽然是拖着一个昏迷的人，再走回头路时由于对于距离有了基本准确的估量，所以也走得不算太久。  
一到有信号的地方，短信息像潮水一样向阿尔特塔涌去。  
他还没来得及看，就看到在原地等他的司机跌跌撞撞地从车里出来，抖抖颤颤得连路都走不好，一个劲地说道，“Boss！快进来！我带你们走！”  
阿尔特塔心中有不好的预感，边跑向车边看短信。短信的内容让他震惊不已。  
“Boss！快进来！”忠心耿耿的司机着急地说。虽然他也不知道哪里才能逃脱追捕，但是他不能丢下 Boss 不管。  
阿尔特塔刚一脚踏进车里，就看到一辆熟悉的车正急速驶来。车在他面前戛然而止，尖锐的刹车声刺破了宁静。  
阿隆索走下车，看着他说：“MIkki，跟我走。”眼神竟是从未有过的执拗。  
阿尔特塔像是受了蛊惑似的，走出了司机的车，睁大了眼睛问他： “Xabi？你不是被抓……”  
“我逃出来了，警方内部认识人。”阿隆索解释道，“快点进来，再晚点就来不及了！我在车上慢慢和你说。”说完看了一眼剩余的人， “你们各自逃命去吧。Everton 已经完了。”  
他的眼睛掠过昏迷的欧文，也没说什么，一手把尚未接受一切的阿尔特塔拉进车里。  
车疾驰而去。

阿隆索的车开得飞快。这里地处偏僻，根本连行人都甚少，更别提什么交通管制了。  
阿尔特塔揉了揉酸胀的太阳穴：“到底是怎么回事？”  
阿隆索并没有正面回答他，答非所问道：“你那边怎么样了？”阿尔特塔被他这漠然的态度激怒了，“你先回答我！他们是我的兄弟……”  
阿隆索叹了口气，仍然是逃避式的回答：“我也不清楚。总之就是栽了。你手机关了没？”  
车速不减。  
阿尔特塔点点头：“看完消息就关了。”  
逃命的时候手机万万不能开着，警方的联网追踪可不是能躲得了的。  
窗外的景物飞速掠过阿尔特塔的视线，他从不知道眼前这个人有这样高超的驾驶技术，可以让这样一辆仅仅是中高档的商务车跑出这样的速度。快得让他不安。  
不过他现在没什么心思想这些。今天发生的一系列事情实在是太过诡异：托雷斯的陷阱以及 Everton 的全军覆没，恰好发生在同一天的同一个时间，真的只是巧合而已？  
这个世界上，没有绝对的巧合。  
阿尔特塔正在沉思，开车的人问道：“Steven……杰拉德他怎么样了？”  
这个问题问得着实古怪，但阿尔特塔一时确认不了它古怪在哪里。就像是……阿隆索早就知道杰拉德会被托雷斯擒住一样。  
不，如果是这样，自己为什么没有被托雷斯抓住？明明是阿隆索给的消息，才让自己去那个地方探看情况的。  
他还是决定先回答阿隆索的问题：“托雷斯，果然心狠手辣。那家伙现在恐怕已经凶多吉少了。”  
坐在身前的背脊僵硬了一下，阿尔特塔看到他那双驾握着方向盘的手有过瞬间颤抖。  
“Xabi……”阿尔特塔试探着问道，“你好像，早就知道这是托雷斯的圈套？”  
阿隆索看着前方的路况，并没有答话，像是狠了心地再次加足马力，车一个完美的大拐，从利物浦郊区拐出了利物浦市的地域。  
不回答，只有两种情况，一种是没有听见。还有一种是默认。 阿尔特塔觉得刚才自己说得话足够让阿隆索听见了。“为什么？”他愕然，“为什么你会事先知道？为什么你知道是圈  
套还会让我……”  
阿尔特塔蓦然住口。  
他终于明白方才的不安来自何方，并不是车速太快，而是驾驶位上的人，似乎很清楚地知道该把车往哪里开才能躲避警方的追捕。  
他认识的 Xabi Alonso 再能干，也不该有这样的能力。  
一串事情如电击般穿过阿尔特塔的大脑，瞬间全部导通。托雷斯早被阿隆索知晓的圈套、Everton 交易失败导致覆灭、眼前这个男人居然可以从警局中逃出以及，清楚地知道现在要去的方向，无所畏惧。  
所有的不合常理之处都指向了一个答案。  
阿尔特塔忽然觉得心脏被什么牢牢攥住，竟连呼吸也困难。  
阿隆索还在开车，车在导航仪上红色报警点稀疏的地方穿行。突然后脑被什么硬邦邦的东西抵住了。  
“为什么……”他听到身后那人疲惫的声音，像是坠入冰川的绝望。  
“Mikki，再等等，这里还不安全。”   
阿尔特塔又把枪往前顶了顶。  
阿隆索苦笑着，“MIkki，我不会害你。”

欧文醒得很快，醒来之后的第一句话是：“让我下去。”  
司机说：“你疯了？现在这个时刻我们得快点逃到国外去。”  
欧文眼中闪过一丝讶异：“怎么了？”  
司机简单地说了一下情况，可没想到欧文听完之后的第一句话还是：“让我下去。”声音比刚才更为不容置疑。  
他的冰冷话语给司机造成了无形的压力，气场强大得迫使司机停车放这个不知道哪儿搭错的人下车，可只有他自己知道，他一想到自己昏迷之前看到的，就止不住害怕得全身都在颤抖，恨不得就此死掉。  
即使害怕得很，他还是要回去。 哪怕是尸体，他也要把他带回去。  
一个人在街上疯狂地奔跑，欧文并不怕被抓，由于当初阿尔特塔为了保持他的绝对神秘性，并没有以他的真名在公司注册，就算是Everton 的内部人员认识他的人也非常少，只知道 Mr.O 和他这张柔和好看的脸，却几乎没人能把两者对上，因此并不会给警方抓到把柄。简而言之，Everton 毁灭这件事和他一点关系都没有。  
他不用逃命。只想把那个人，无论活的死的，带回去。  
使用隐蔽的通讯方式从刚才和他、阿尔特塔一起的几个人处得知， 托雷斯应该会离开一段时间，当时那里剩下的不过十来个人左右。也就是自己只要雇佣到二十个人左右的雇佣军，就能把人救出来，不过要尽量快。  
所谓雇佣军是一些身手矫健的退伍年轻军人，被国家抛弃后就成团结队出卖体力为生，打杀抢烧什么活都干，只要你出得起钱。  
收费不是一般的贵，尤其是对方得知自己要救的是托雷斯少爷关着的人后。欧文取出全部的存款再抵上利物浦的大宅，才让那个头目满脸不情愿地地点了点头。  
他们手脚干净利落，很快就完成欧文的任务，把满身是血的几口人抬了出来。欧文是给了他们照片辨认的，但由于几个人都被血染红了，被雇佣的男人们一时认不出谁是谁，只好把人都抬出来。  
欧文一眼就认出了那个身形。青梅竹马，薄情寡义。别说手脚尽断，满身是血，就算烧成灰他都认得。他颤抖的手去探他的鼻息。  
微弱的，却还有。  
欧文咬了咬牙，把比他高大不少的杰拉德抱上了车。  
他一时不知道该去哪里，城市的医院是绝对不能去的，这里到处都是托雷斯的爪牙，Everton 被警方摧毁后，恐怕整个城市将会被托雷斯控制。  
一想到那张美丽而残酷的脸，欧文都忍不住心头发寒。其实这样的表情他不是第一次见到。  
那天他逼得托雷斯出手杀那个长头发男人时，他就见过一次。 欧文一开始还是很痛快的，看着那张美丽的脸在爱人被反复折磨的事实面前露出狰狞而无能为力的表情，他狠狠报复了眼前这个漂亮的金发男子当日给自己的羞辱和夺爱之恨。  
然后是托雷斯问他要钢笔，说是要用 LIV 地下工厂的地图交换那个长发男人的命。  
他竟然真的相信托雷斯会妥协，现在想来，确实是太傻了。他给了他一支钢笔。  
在看见托雷斯嘴角扬起的诡异笑容时，他就有不好的预感，可是已经太迟。  
尖锐的笔芯立即刺穿了长发男人的喉咙，托雷斯用尽全身的力气去做这件事，这是他对他最后的温柔，因为杀人这样的事情，越是快， 越是温柔。  
红色的墨水瞬间被喷涌而出的血液冲刷得不知所踪，如同托雷斯等了那么多年才得到的爱情。  
而现在，托雷斯赢了，他输了。  
但是拉莫斯死了，杰拉德还活着，并且一生一世都需要人照顾，无法动弹。  
欧文抱着怀里的人，轻轻吻了吻他的嘴角。   
“你终于，哪儿都去不了了……终于可以跟我回家……”

阿隆索看着眼前拿枪指着自己的男人，只好苦笑：“我原本就没打算瞒你。”  
“这里很安全了。”  
阿尔特塔抿着嘴唇，黑亮的眸子里凛然可见杀意。   
“为什么……”他喃喃地重复这三个字，克制住扣动扳机的愤怒与憎恨。  
“我本来就是……警察。”阿隆索闭着眼睛，“对不起。”他不想亲眼看着自己被眼前这个人杀掉。  
“所以，一开始你倒在我的酒店门口，就是个圈套？”   
“是。”  
“所以，今天 Everton 的覆灭，是你一手主导的？”   
阿隆索叹了一口气，“是。”  
阿尔特塔只觉得嘴里苦涩得厉害，问出了最后一个问题：“那么，你为何还要把我支走？让我在码头和兄弟们一起被抓，岂不是更好。”  
他已下决心，等阿隆索回答完这个问题，就让他就此消失。他已经没有任何办法原谅他了。  
阿隆索直视着他的眼睛，琥珀色的眸子里映着阿尔特塔微痛的神情，阿隆索的眼神忽然变得温柔起来：“因为，我在意你。”  
阿尔特塔愣住了。在这个时候，心里居然还是有一点喜悦的。就趁着这个空隙，阿隆索忽然开始行动。  
他以最快的速度出手制住阿尔特塔执枪那只手的手腕，同时另一只手打开枪膛。  
阿尔特塔枪中的子弹一颗一颗滑落。  
他反应过来之时已经来不及，情况迅速逆转，阿隆索拿枪指着他。阿尔特塔眼神里既没有后悔和心痛，也没用失望和讶异，只是如死灰般地注视着他：“你要杀我么？”  
阿隆索摇了摇头：“我不会让你死的。”说完便扣动了扳机。  
麻醉枪射出，阿尔特塔应声而倒。

家仆来传讯的时候，温格正悠然地在书房里品茶。他最近对日本的茶文化很感兴趣，便整日在书房里孤芳自赏自己的手艺。  
当然，听说阿隆索来拜访的消息，他立刻抛下了手中的茶杯，下楼去见人。  
他已经很多年没有见过这样茫然的阿隆索，仿佛又见到多年前那个不知该如何抉择的少年。  
而成了年的阿隆索，总是带着自若的微笑，几乎没什么事情可以改变这样习惯式的笑容。  
“Xabi，你来了？”  
阿隆索待温格如父，敬意赫然：“老师。”  
谁能想到，温格教授会是阿隆索当年在警校特训时的心理学老师呢？杰拉德当时只查清了温格与托雷斯并无关系，却忽视了阿隆索这一层。  
看到爱徒，温格严肃的脸上难得路出笑意：“Xabi，要不要上去喝茶？”  
阿隆索迟疑了一下，垂下眼说道：“老师，人我带来了。我没有太多时间。”  
他说话的时候手指微微蜷起，像是在用力逼迫自己下决心。  
这无疑是一件罪恶的事情，让他如此痛苦，却又迫不得已。  
温格眯了眯眼睛，问道：“你真的打算这样做？你可知这样等于抹杀了他二十多年存活过的证据？”  
没有人有剥夺别人记忆的权力，因为记忆是能说服自己的过往尚有意义的唯一证明。  
阿隆索点了点头，无奈道：“我不想让他去送死。如果要下地狱，只愿不要连累老师。”  
让阿尔特塔失忆，这是阻止他去闯龙潭虎穴的唯一办法。阿隆索了解这个人，他是真的会冲动得去救那些即将身陷囫囵的兄弟们的。  
温格对他的执意也无可奈何，叹了口气，道：“把人带进来。” 阿隆索和佣人一起把中了麻醉枪的阿尔特塔抬进来，摆弄着他在沙发上躺平，然后向温格告别：“老师，都交给你了。谢谢你。”   
“你就没什么话想和他说？他下次醒来，就不记得你是谁了。”温格叫住他。  
阿隆索的脚步并没有因此停顿，“不记得我是谁，那样才比较好。”  
那样他对他便没有恨了。人生像是一张一尘不染的白纸，可以重新在上面着色。  
可是必有所失。也许爱，也不会再回来。

阿隆索从温格家出来后立即开车回到了那个地下陷阱所在的地方。已经是傍晚时分，夕阳勉勉强强照亮了小半边远方的天空，却趁得这里像是将要被将临的黑暗吞噬一样。  
远远就看到入口处围着一圈人，金发的男人漂亮得分外醒目。 然而更让阿隆索觉得刺眼的是地上的几具尸体。看不清是谁，只觉得血肉模糊一片。  
他有些眩晕，想起阿尔特塔那句“恐怕是凶多吉少”，心都提到嗓子眼。  
即是这样，他还是克制住内心的汹涌澎湃，上前询问：“Nando，怎么回事？”  
四处都是托雷斯的人，看见阿隆索也会点头致意，看来在这次顺利擒住杰拉德之后，托雷斯手下已经把阿隆索当自己人看待。  
托雷斯美丽的眼眸中煞气闪过：“杰拉德被人救走了，剩下的几个都死了。”  
阿隆索沉默了一下。脑海中闪过欧文的脸。  
早在他和托雷斯协商陷阱一事之时就已经知道欧文就是 Mr.O，因此之前看到昏迷的欧文时并未感到奇怪。  
现在看来，杰拉德应该就是欧文带走的。  
阿隆索心稍稍放下了些，面上并不改色：“会是谁干的？”  
托雷斯冷笑：“也许不止杰拉德一个内奸呢。”  
虽是这样，托雷斯也没有大发雷霆，Everton 全军覆没的新闻让他心情很不错。虽然不是亲手所为，看到劲敌这么凄惨的下场也是高兴的。  
在穆里尼奥下令通缉阿尔特塔的几小时后，托雷斯通缉杰拉德的命令下达到了每个 LIV 人。  
阿隆索看着两纸通缉令，只觉得无比嘲讽。  
“Xabi，那位杰拉德先生，据说是敌人派来的商业间谍？”回家后 Nagore 挺着大肚子这样问他。处于待产期，Nagore 已经好久没去LIV 上班，但作为 LIV 的首席大律师她也必须在家里工作，不会错过什么关键信息。  
“也许吧。”阿隆索叹了口气，妻子什么都不知道，他也不觉得有把她拖下水的必要，含糊其辞道，“nando 总会处理的。”  
第二天他开车去上班，不出意外地发现车的后备箱有被撬过的痕迹。  
果然，换取托雷斯的完全信任还是路漫漫其修远兮。幸好昨天车里装的不是被折磨得全身是血污的杰拉德，而是没有受伤的阿尔特塔。鲁米诺血液反应自然是无效了。  
阿隆索关上后备箱。  
远处的Nagore 透过家中一楼的落地玻璃窗，温柔地注视着驶车行远的丈夫。

之后的几个月，LIV 的运作并未像托雷斯想的那么顺利，恰好相反，警方的步步逼迫让他们几乎到了山穷水尽的地步。  
原本睁一只眼闭一只眼的小生意穆里尼奥都下令让警方插足，而大单在来自各方的监控下出不出手。  
单靠 LIV 表面上的干净生意是满足不了那么多人的胃口的。人心渐渐开始涣散。  
如果说以前穆里尼奥尚有维持 LIV 和 Everton 两方平衡的意思， 那么在 Everton 彻底消失、boss 阿尔特塔仍旧潜逃在外之时，他用尽全力打压 LIV，对其违法的一举一动都不再苟且放过。  
LIV 人的日子一天比一天难熬。都是奢侈豪华惯了的人，如今在常人眼里已经算是惊人的酬劳只够他们塞牙缝。

Nagore 生产的那天托雷斯带了礼品去医院。  
看望完嫂子和刚刚出生的像个肉包子一样的小 Jon 后，托雷斯拉住了阿隆索：“Xabi 哥，我有事情想和你商量。”  
两人来到了一家咖啡店。  
这几个月 LIV 陷入困境，阿隆索不再扮演不问世事的好医生的角色，有时候也会回到公司帮一把手，再加上那次设计杰拉德的陷阱，托雷斯已然对阿隆索非常信任。  
阿隆索点了一杯拿铁，托雷斯则是清咖，苦涩得很，一如他唇角的笑容：“Xabi 哥，现在 LIV 的情况很不妙……我想把地下工厂卖掉。”  
他说得直截了当，听者心中亦是波涛汹涌。  
阿隆索不动声色地：“真的已经无以为继了么？不过也好，你知道我一直希望 LIV 的生意可以洗白。”  
托雷斯点了点头，“卖家已经找好了。”阿隆索知他向来雷厉风行，决策果断。  
“如果你觉得不会有什么大问题，交易那天一起来吧，我已经没什么可以完全信任的人了。”  
“……什么时候？哪里？”  
托雷斯望了一眼医院的方向，说道：“下周末。由于需要非常出色的律师在场，只能等嫂嫂身体好些。地点即是地下工厂真正在的位置。不过现在还不能告诉你们。那天我会开车带你们去。”  
他说得很认真，阿隆索一时也辨不清真假。  
只好微微叹气：“我明白了。你放心吧，Nando，LIV 会度过难关的。”

两周过得很快。  
虽然心里惦念着地下工厂交易的事情，阿隆索还是把大部分时间花在了照顾 Nagore 和才出生的小 Jon 上。  
惴惴不安的卧底生活就像每时每刻都在等待着末日的审判，而Jon的出生让他又看到了幸福生活的希望。  
也许这真的是最后一战了。之后他可以带着妻子和儿子去西班牙享受阳光和没有心机的日子，将整个利物浦彻底遗忘。  
阿隆索带着 Nagore 来到 LIV 停车场的时候，已经有几个人到了。保镖比利亚，财务部长马塔，还有美丽的女杀手奥拉娅。这些都是对托雷斯忠心耿耿的人。  
阿隆索二话不说，体贴地为妻子打开车门，扶着身体还未完全康复的妻子上了车。  
车子一路东行，一个小时后开到了利物浦的东郊。  
托雷斯下车。车上的人也都跟着下去。阿隆索依旧扶着妻子走。  
托雷斯来到一座废弃的仓库。  
它看上去真的只是一座废弃的仓库，一点都看不出有什么制造武器潜力的样子。  
托雷斯精明而好看的眸子扫视着他们，冷冷说道：“警局的内线说收到了我们现在所在的地理方位。”  
他顿了顿，声音愈加冰寒刺骨：“这话是什么意思，想必各位很清楚了。”  
没有人敢说话。在这样的气压下，甚至没有人敢为自己辩解一句。托雷斯继续说道：“那么，两人一组，互相搜身吧。”  
一旦搜索到信号发送器一类的东西，这个人必死无疑。阿隆索在心里苦笑。终究是棋差一招，功亏一篑。  
信号发射器有两个，一个黏在他的上衣内侧，另一只在鞋子里。虽然体积非常小，但在仔细搜查之下，不被发现是不可能的。  
那边比利亚和马塔已经接到命令，两人互相开始搜起身来。  
Nagore 看着他，轻轻说道：“Xabi，我相信你。”阿隆索连苦笑都笑不出来了。  
“你也要相信我。”她的声音有些虚弱，显然是还未完全恢复的样子。  
“Nagore……”他犹豫着要不要坦白，而妻子的手已经探入了他的上衣内沿。  
纤细的手指在里面游走了一圈。这是一双温柔的手，却不够仔细，  
Nagore 检查完他的上衣内侧，并没有什么发现。她开始检查他的头发。  
托雷斯忽然说：“等等。”  
Nagore 停止了手上的动作。  
托雷斯指了指奥拉娅，“嫂嫂，这里只有两个女人。你去和奥拉娅互相搜身吧。Xabi 哥，让我来。”  
Nagore 对于 LIV 的命令绝对服从，拢了拢披肩的长发，点头道： “好。”  
托雷斯走到阿隆索面前：“Xabi 哥哥。”虽然是温顺的称呼，眼神却是冰冷的凝视。  
阿隆索被这样的眼神几乎逼退了几步。“你在害怕么？”  
阿隆索只好微笑：“我有什么好怕。”  
他伸开了双手，一副任君搜查的模样，心里涌上的却是绝望。 托雷斯已经开始搜查他的衣领，他搜索得很仔细，不放过任何一个角落。  
什么都没有。  
托雷斯脱下了他的外套，直接搜查衣服会快捷些。 阿隆索已经开始计算如果以一敌四，会有多少胜算。  
答案是 0。他甚至不能保证自己出枪的速度比托雷斯快。外套口袋里空空如也。  
托雷斯翻过衣服，将衣服内侧平摊在自己眼前。他该看到一个信号发射器。  
托雷斯皱了皱眉，看得出来他很不悦。  
阿隆索惊诧得差点叫出声来。  
衣服内侧居然什么都没有。原本黏着信号发射器的地方，只摸得到平摊光洁的高档面料。  
这是怎么回事？这玩意儿粘性很牢，不可能无故掉落……难道这枚是劣质品，上天帮他逃过一劫？可是如果衣服里没有搜到……恐怕鞋底的那枚也会被搜到的。  
阿隆索深深了解托雷斯是个多么不达目的不罢休的人。今日，竟是无解之局。  
突然，他听到一个女人的声音：“我找到了！”声音并不熟悉，显然是来自奥拉娅的。  
美丽的女杀手拿枪指着阿隆索的妻子，另一只手扯着她的长发： “在这里。”  
一只袖珍的信号发射器粘连在她的发根处，在秀发的遮蔽下奥拉娅摸索了很长时间才将其找出。  
而那枚信号发射器，阿隆索再也熟悉不过。  
他惊愕地看着这一切，只觉得喉口像是被什么堵住一样，一句话都说不出来。在他向来迅捷的大脑停滞了好几秒还未来得及反应过来发生了什么的时候，托雷斯已经下达了灭口的命令。  
被消音过的枪没有发出任何声音。这是悄无声息的死亡。  
“Nagore！”阿隆索发疯似的抱住中枪倒下的妻子，“为什么……为什么你要……”  
Nagore 连摇头的力气都没有了，只是笑着看他，嘴里像是在念着他的名：“Xabi……”  
“告诉我，是什么时候开始……”  
Nagore发不出声音，阿隆索清楚地看到了她的口型：“认识你三个月的时候……我就……发现……”  
她没有说完，在丈夫的怀里永远地闭上了眼。  
她其实还有很多话想说，可是看到向来沉熟稳重的丈夫哭得像个孩子一样，她就什么都不想说了。

发射器有窃听器集成，警局内部有内奸的消息传输进了穆里尼奥的耳朵。就在这一场托雷斯逼出卧底事件拖延的半个小时里，穆里尼奥顺利揪住了内奸。  
显示器上的红色点又开始移动，从利物浦的最东部向西南方。在一个地点落定后，穆里尼奥听到了机器运作的声音。买主也随即浮出水面，俄罗斯富商的口音从监听耳机里清晰传来。  
是时候了。  
穆里尼奥果断地向蓄势待发的特别行动组下达了命令。  
他看着窗外蔚蓝色的天空，心里对着虚无说了一句：“谢谢你，  
Xabi。”  
其实他自己也觉得没必要。这次行动过后，他有的是机会让这小子请他吃饭，要道谢还是当面的好。

那天晚上，利物浦的夜空放起了烟花，将星月黯淡天青欲雨的利物浦天空照亮。  
阿隆索眯着眼睛看了一会儿，回到庆功宴上，给自己倒了一杯酒。他和向他祝贺的警界同事们寒暄了几句，靠近了穆里尼奥。  
穆里尼奥今天心情好得很，那张总是英俊如雕塑的脸频频露出微笑，酒也喝了不少。  
“长官，”阿隆索垂下眼道，“明天我要去西班牙了。”  
穆里尼奥敛起笑容，深深叹气，“我能理解。”  
阿隆索抬起头看他。  
“历来不堪重负的，有很多。”穆里尼奥说道，“大多数完成任务的，也是一完成就辞职了。更何况你还因为这次任务失去了你的妻子……”  
阿隆索心头一痛，闭了闭眼睛，睁开的时候一片清明：“你搞错了，警官。”  
“我是去休假的。” 穆里尼奥瞪大眼睛。  
阿隆索对他这样的神情感到好笑，这个男人是多不符合这样的神情啊，“我去一个月就回来。”  
穆里尼奥还没说话，阿隆索又说道，“然后继续工作。”  
窗外的烟花已经放完，夜色迷蒙如旧。  
烟花易冷，人事易分。  
杰拉德，阿尔特塔，托雷斯……  
一个个名字走过阿隆索的脑海，除了即将需要他出庭作证的托雷斯，他大概再也见不到他们了。  
可是那又怎样？阿隆索抚摸着口袋里妻子的照片。生活还是要继续的。

那天的烟火放得如此绚烂，连利物浦的城郊都可以看到。欧文推着杰拉德出门，给他盖上衣服：“这样就不会冷了。”  
自从托雷斯被捕的消息传遍大江南北，欧文就带着不必再东躲西藏的杰拉德住到了利物浦城郊。这里的房子，很古老，就像他们小时候住的地方的样子。  
“Michael，”杰拉德看了一会儿烟火后说，“我想喝水。”  
欧文点点头，“我帮你去倒。”  
哪怕做这样的小事的时候，也是开心的。现在杰拉德已经一步都离不开他。离开了他，他将不再能存活。  
欧文倒完水出去的时候烟火已经放完了，杰拉德眼中没什么波澜，看不出是失望还是无所谓。  
欧文把暖水瓶递给他：“我推着你再在外面逛逛吧。”  
杰拉德点头：“嗯。”  
人事易分。  
可是他们也只能在一起了，就算这一起，已经不是故事最初的模样。


End file.
